En otra piel
by tavis-rock
Summary: 'mi deseo es que Nico-chan se fije en mi... que se de cuenta que no soy mala, que me quiera' fue mi deseo y al lado de mi Nozomi susurraba su deseo. 'el odiar no es bueno... asi que por favor... dale una leccion a Maki-chan' ¿odio a los hombres saben? y me enamore de Nico-chan... la cosa aqui es que una mala treta de Nozomi y el destino... me dara una dura leccion
1. Chapter 1 el destino me odia

**hola hola gente aqi les traigo este super fumado fic que espero y sea de su agrado, aclaro de una buena vez.**

**-no es gender bender**

**-es NicoMaki unicamente**

**-posiblemente sera muy cursi**

**bueno en fin aqui les dejo este primer cap que espero y disfruten a y otra cosa**

**LECTORES MASCULINOS, POR FAVOR NO SE OFENDAN,NO PIENSO MAL DE USTEDES REALMENTE, SOLO ES PARTE DE LA HIISTORIA.**

* * *

Alguna vez han escuchado que la gente dice algo como… ''dios creo hombre y mujer''… creo rotundamente en esas palabras, sin embargo no todo sale siempre como lo planea la vida ¿o sí? Existen tantas cosas inciertas en este mundo, cosas extraordinarias e inexplicables, justo como lo que vivo ahora mismo…. ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy corriendo entre la lluvia tratando de que los pantalones negros de vestir que llevo puestos no se me caigan, tratando de cubrir con el saco negro que llevo puesto a juego mi torso, ya que no llevo sujetador debajo y la camisa de vestir esta mojada también…. Pero eso no me detendrá, corro detrás dela tonta dela que me enamore desde que entro a M's, ella solo salió corriendo después de haberla besado y descubriera quien era yo ….. Una chica que a diferencia de mí, convive con cualquier chico….. Yo no podía hacerlo,….. Ya que creí odiar a los hombres…..

-Nico-chan! Espera! Escúchame!- le grite

-dije que te alejaras de mi Maki-chan!- respondió sin dejar de correr.

-escúchame! Sé que es extraño pero yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo me ocurrió algo como esto!- insistí gritándole.

-NO! Al fin había pensado en olvidar estos sentimientos inaceptables… y solo me engañaste… TU ERES MAKO!-

-pero… no era una imagen…. No te engañe!... a quien viste y compartiste tiempo no era Mako….. Era la verdadera yo!

Ella no se detuvo, realmente no tengo idea de que es lo que la lleva a huir de mí, tal vez… porque ¿se enamoró de Mako sin saber que realmente era yo? O ¿Por qué teme darse cuenta que se enamoró de la verdadera yo, Nishikino Maki?

¿Estas confundiéndote? ¿Quién es Mako? Te estarás preguntando…. Bien te lo explicare desde que todo comenzó. Yo Nishikino Maki desde pequeña he sentido odio hacia los hombres….. Todos y cada uno de ellos, los detesto….. Simplemente creo que ser mujer y los problemas que tenemos no se compara a las dificultades que vive una de esas cosas a las que el mundo llama hombres, varones, o lo que sea!...pero, una mala treta de Nozomi y el destino, me llevo a darme cuenta, que ser un hombre es más complicado de lo que parece… ¿Cómo aprendí esa lección?... pues muy fácil… convirtiéndome en uno….

.

.

.

(Un mes antes)

Estábamos todas las miembros de M's tomando la práctica de estiramientos, realmente me encontraba cansada esa tarde, ya que mi padre en la mañana se había molestado conmigo porque últimamente no había estudiado las grandes enciclopedias de medicina que acostumbraba a darme solo por estar ocupada con las composiciones de M's.

-Maki! ¿Qué pasa?- escuche aquella voz regañarme….. No otra vez.

-nada en especial Eri, solo no me siento con mucho ánimo- dije aquello dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-esto es importante, se aproxima la siguiente presentación y necesitamos poner mucho de nuestra parte- me dijo Eri mirándome compasiva.

-bien! Ya entendí!... solo dame un minuto de descanso- dije aquello sentándome en el piso, realmente lo necesitaba.

-yo apoyo a Maki-chan!- dijo Honoka enérgicamente corriendo a sentarse justo a mi lado.

Umi solo nos miró y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro resignándose a dejarnos tomar un momento de descanso. Rin, Honoka y Nico se sentaron juntas y comenzaron a hacer extraños juegos entre ellas

Como era costumbre de el trio de idiotas no les importo las llamadas de atención por parte de Eri, estaba casi segura que Nozomi terminaría calmándolas con sus típicas amenazas toquetonas.

Pero esta solo reía con ellas….. Cielos me vine a meter con chicas bastante despreocupadas.

-oigan, oigan! ¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes?-preguntaba Hanayo curiosa al trio que rápido la miraron.

-bueno… nada en especial- respondió Nico a Hanayo y yo solo las miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué es? Anden díganme a mí también!- esta vez fue Nozomi quien se acercó a ellas hablándoles también.

-mmm de acuerdo, solo no se exasperen- esta vez fue Honoka quien dijo aquello sonriente.

A pesar de que la mayoría sabíamos que seguramente solo sería una de sus tonterías, nos quedamos atentas a escuchar que era lo que tenían que decir y la razón del porque tanto escándalo.

-la verdad es que Kayo-chin recibió una confesión de amor de un chico hace dos días-dijo Rin con tono travieso en su voz y la mencionada se exalto.

-Rin-chan! Eso… no es verdad….- dijo aquello Hanayo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos….. Miente.

-pues no es de extrañarse, después de todo Hanayo-chan es muy linda- esta vez hablo Kotori animando a la involucrada pero esta solo se avergonzó más.

-más bien! Deberían dejar de decir cosas vergonzosas como esas! Somos Idols. Que nosotras tengamos alguna relación no está bien!- esta vez se animó a hablar Umi, sinceramente me había comenzado a incomodar la conversación desde que dijeron la palabra ''chico''

-eso dices, pero Umi-chan también ha recibido muchas confesiones de chicos- decía Honoka causando un gran rubor a Umi.

-pe….pero rechace todas y cada una de ellas!- dijo Umi replicante a Honoka que solo rio.

-he? Ericchi y yo también somos populares con los chicos e incluso he visto en internet un montón de fanart donde nos dibujan haciendo…..!-dijo Nozomi….. o eso trato ya que antes de terminar de hablar, Eri cubrió su boca avergonzada.

-Nozomi! No hace falta que seas tan especifica- menciono Eri cubriendo aun la boca de su mejor amiga.

-oh! Fanart! Yo he visto un montón de NozoEri por internet, y debo decir que algunas cosas son muy candentes Nya!- esta vez decía Rin con la energía que la caracterizaba.

-¿Qué clase de cosas buscas por internet?- le contestaba Umi a Rin quien solo sonrió.

-¿ha si? Pues yo he visto también mucho RinPana corriendo por internet- esta vez se defendió Nozomi con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro causando rubor a Hanayo nuevamente y Rin solo se encogió de hombros.

Comenzaban con su extraña discusión por lo que decidí no darle importancia alguna, al menos agradecía que ya no estuvieran hablando de chicos.

-entonces el RinPana se lleva el 10%, el NozoEri el 30% y parejas al azar se llevan 10% también, interesante…- decía de manera deductiva Rin ignorando las réplicas de Hanayo.

-interesante!- se unía a la plática Honoka junto a Kotori que solo las escuchaba con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-¿y qué hay del otro 60%? ¿Es mucho libre no creen?- preguntaba Eri….. Cielos! Incluso Eri se unió a esa extraña platica!

solo desvié la mirada y tomaba algo de agua, después de todo hacía calor.

Nozomi puso una sonrisa maliciosa nuevamente y note como me miro de reojo, siempre que hacia eso era porque tramaba algo que realmente me avergonzaría o me haría enojar.

-pues, no sé si lo sepan pero, la parejita más solicitada es…- dijo y se quedó en suspenso…..

-¿¡Es!?...-decía el trio de idiotas al mismo tiempo y con ansiosas expresiones en su rostro.

-¡NicoMaki!- dijo sin más la idiota de Nozomi causando que escupiera el agua que bebía y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de mis mejillas sin compasión.

-¿Qué?... vamos…. Deja de hacer…. Bromas…- me queje contra Nozomi quien solo rio. Realmente me avergonzaba de lo que sentía por esa tonta, después de todo no era lo más normal ¿o si?

-heh?! ¿Yo y Maki? Que ridículo, no hay razón del porque los fans imaginen cosas como esas- dijo Nico con su típico tono de desinterés… auch….. Ese rechazo dolió…

-si, después de todo… ¿Por qué me gustaría esa enana?- dije aquello sin pensarlo, lo que causo que Nico-chan enseguida se pusiera a la defensiva.

-¿Enana?! Al menos me veo adorable, tu siendo una larguirucha solo propagas tu mal humor a los demás- me dijo aquello causándome enojo también.

-por lo menos aparento la edad que tengo, no luzco como si fuese en primaria todavía-me puse a la defensiva también, fue cuando Nico esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro con malicia.

-bueno…. Con esa actitud tuya dudo que algún chico se te acerque- me dijo aquello… otra vez esa desagradable palabra.

-no necesito de un hombre para sentirme bien conmigo misma!- le conteste irritada y ella parecía solo estar jugando con eso.

-ha no será que ¿realmente nunca se te ha confesado uno?- volvió a insistir en aquella pelea causando más irritación en mí.

Un montón de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en aquel momento….. Todas las confesiones que había recibido terminaban con algo como esto:

-Nishikino-san… por favor…. Acepta mis sentim….-

-hahaha! no me gustan los niños!-

.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo tras recordar aquellas veces en las que habían tratado de confesarse y solo salía corriendo cobardemente….

-¿y a ti si?- le dije negando por fin a Nico quien me miraba dudosa y yo solo trataba de calmarme.

-bueno, soy la School Idol más linda que puede haber así que la pregunta es obvia ¿no lo crees?- me dijo con engreída voz Nico-chan.

-¿y en que te beneficia eso? ¿Acaso eres más femenina si un hombre te da su atención?- dije aquello tratando de controlar mi boca, después de todo Nico solo estaba provocándome como siempre lo hacía.

-¿vez? A eso me refiero! Eres tan huraña que necesitas de atención masculina , tal vez así seas más amable- cambio de actitud por un momento….. ¿Por qué insiste con los chicos!?

-YA CALLATE! No necesito de un hombre!, nunca lo hare! son despreciables! No los tolero cerca de mí! LOS ODIO!- grite aquello perdiendo por completo la paciencia y tras guardar silencio note que todas se quedaron sorprendidas….. Incluso Nico.

Respire fuertemente por unos segundos después de todo estaba bastante exaltada, Nozomi fue la primera en atreverse a hablar tras verme en ese estado.

-¿Maki-chan es feminista he? Pero… dime, ¿Por qué tanto odio a los chicos?- me pregunto Nozomi….. Era imposible no calmarse tras esa mirada serena…. Entonces solo suspire.

-no le incumbe a nadie, yo sé por qué digo las cosas….-dije aquello dándome la vuelta y disponiéndome a irme después de todo ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Maki-chan! Espera!- escuche a Honoka llamarme, ah… bien, debo calmarme de una buena vez, después de todo esto es culpa de Nico-chan….

-¿Qué cosa quieres?- le pregunte con típico tono mío.

Hanayo y Eri le dieron un empujón asía mi a Nico-chan y ella parecía un poco irritada ante aquello, note como se sonrojo un poco y después se cruzó de brazos aun sin mirarme.

-….yo….lo….lo siento….Maki-chan….. Me sobre pase esta vez…- dijo aquello casi a la fuerza lo que me hizo sentirme mal….. Era como si tuvieran que obligarla a ser amable conmigo…. Aunque yo tampoco era muy amable con ella a pesar de mis sentimientos.

-no quiero que te disculpes si realmente no lo sientes….. Es tarde….. Me voy a casa-dije aquello y continúe caminando.

-Oh vamos! Quita esa cara, gruñona! Que te saldrán arrugas rápido- escuche a Nozomi decir y acercarse a mí.

-dije que me voy!- le respondí algo avergonzada por su cercanía.

-perdona a esta idiota, tampoco cuida lo que sale de su boca así que…. Están a mano ¿no?- insistió Nozomi con que perdonara a Nico-chan…..ah...

-oye! ¿a quién llamas idiota?- replico Nico mirando a Nozomi molesta.

-bien…. Ya entendí!... Como sea…. Igual ya es tarde, ¿les importa si nos vamos ya?- le respondí ignorando las quejas de esa cabeza hueca y Nozomi solo sonrió.

-que problemática eres… ¿nos vamos chicas?- finalizo aquel extraño embrollo Nozomi.

.

.

.

Caminábamos juntas a casa, hasta que el trio de segundo se separó de nosotras para ir a casa, después Nico, Rin y Hanayo también dejaron el grupo quedándome al final con Eri y Nozomi.

-bueno, Nozomi, Maki aquí las dejo, Arisa está sola en casa y tengo que hacer la cena, así que hasta mañana y vallan con cuidado- se despidió Eri dejándonos a solas a Nozomi y a mí.

Caminamos sin decir absolutamente nada en el camino que ya había obscurecido por la noche.

-dime Maki-chan….. ¿Qué pudo hacerte sentir odio hacia tantas personas?- me pregunto Nozomi repentinamente….. Ahora que solo estábamos ella y yo, me daba la confianza de decírselo.

-veras…. Yo había tenido desde que tengo memoria malas experiencias con los niños, eran sucios y groseros, como si les gustara molestarme, nunca había pisado una escuela cuando era niña por esa razón, no hasta que llegue al nivel secundaria, papa insistió en que era hora que fuera a una institución… fue una mixta, no hablaba con nadie, y muchas de las chicas no me trataban bien, porque decían que robaba la atención de los chicos, ellos eran muy molestos cuando trataban de hablar conmigo- le dije a Nozomi quien me dedico una leve sonrisa.

-¿solo eso? No es razón para odiarlos- me dijo con una suave risa al final.

-eso no fue lo que me hizo odiarlos realmente…. Lo que ocurrió fue que dos de ellos, los más atractivos según las demás quisieron propasarse conmigo…. Solo corrí hasta los baños de chicas y me encerré ahí… algo que nunca olvidare es cuando les dije que se alejaran de mí, y ellos dijeron: - _¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? Después de todo solo eres una mujer, las chicas que no son atractivas solo sirven para los quehaceres domésticos, las caras bonitas como tú no sirven más que para entretener a los hombres- _finalice aquello a lo que Nozomi no decayó con su sonrisa y solo acaricio mi espalda.

-bueno….. Tal vez solo te cruzaste con unos patanes en tu camino, pero así como hay chicos malos, también hay chicos buenos- me dijo ella mientras continuábamos caminando.

-no los hay….. si tan solo ellos supieran lo difícil que es ser chica no nos sobajarían como esos idiotas, por eso creo que las mujeres somos mil veces mejores que ellos- le dije a Nozomi orgullosa de mis palabras y ella solo suspiro para después sonreír maliciosa.

-entonces… ¿es por eso que miras a Nicocchi como un depredador hambriento?- dijo aquello con una risa traviesa y causo que me sonrojara enormemente.

-¡¿Qué?!... yo no!... no miro todo el tiempo a esa idiota!... no es como si me gustara…. Quiero decir…!- dije aquello tropezándome con mis palabras y causando una carcajada de Nozomi.

-… está bien Maki-chan…. Un sentimiento positivo siempre es hermoso sin importar que- me dijo calmando aquella risa de hace un momento.

-cielos!... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- dije resignada tras ser descubierta.

-no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero…. Deberías ser más honesta, si lo eres… te puedes llevar una agradable sorpresa- me dijo aquellas alentadoras palabras.

Pronto miro al cielo y nuevamente aquella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomo mi mano y camino a paso veloz hasta la calle donde pudiéramos ver el cielo nocturno

-Mira Maki-chan una estrella fugaz!- me dijo señalando el cielo.

También mire arriba y pude verla rápidamente irse, era hermoso poder ver aquello, después de todo no era fácil ver una de esas estrellas… es hora de pedir un deseo… _''quisiera que Nico-chan y yo nos lleváramos mejor…y que se fije en mí, que vea que no soy una mala persona….que me quiera''_

Finalice mi deseo y abrí rápido los ojos dejando salir un gran suspiro y sonriendo ante ver la imagen de Nico-chan en mi mente….. Esa tonta.

-_el odiar no es bueno así que_…._por favor….dale una lección a Maki-chan….-_ escuche a Nozomi susurrar y dirigí mi mirada enseguida hacia ella quien recién abría los ojos… sus palabras de alguna manera me hicieron sentir mal…. Porque tiene razón.

-oye…. ¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte algo curiosa y ella me sonrió una última vez.

-una pequeña petición a las constelaciones y al destino- me dijo aquello y después me dio la espalda tomando su propio camino a casa.

-qué extraña eres….-le dije sonriendo levemente.

-hasta mañana Maki-chan- finalizo yéndose y dejándome volver a casa yo sola.

.

.

.

Entre a casa con total normalidad, aunque desde que deje a Nozomi me sentía un poco extraña no entendía por qué…. Solo… me sentía extraña.

-Maki... Tardaste en volver- escuche a mi madre decirme quien estaba sentada en la sala leyendo.

-disculpa madre, tuve practica hasta tarde- le respondí dando un ligero suspiro…. Ah! Después de todo había sido un día difícil.

-bien, ¿quieres que te lleven algo de comer a tu habitación?- me pregunto después de dedicarme una sonrisa.

-no, está bien…. Mañana en la mañana tomare algo, por ahora solo quiero ducharme y dormir- le respondí a mi madre y esta solo me sonrió una vez más.

Subí hasta mi habitación y tras dejar mis pertenencias en su respectivo lugar me deje caer en mi cama botando el listón azul fuera de mi cuello y abriéndome el saco.

Pose una de mis manos sobre mi frente y un nuevo suspiro salió de mi boca tras el recuerdo de mi deseo….. _''quisiera que Nico-chan y yo nos lleváramos mejor…y que se fije en mí, que vea que no soy una mala persona….que me quiera'' _me pregunto si ella piensa en mí…. Aunque sea….. De vez en cuando…

Una vez más me levante de mi cama para quitarme el uniforme y cambiar a mis ropas de dormir…. Después de todo ese era mi deseo ahora mismo…. Dormir, esperando que en la mañana ya no me sintiera tan extraña como ahora siento mi cuerpo…..

.

.

.

Un rayo de luz golpeaba mi rostro….. es tan horrible despertar así, cuando abrí los ojos todo el cuarto estaba iluminado por el sol de la mañana…. Ah… suspire y me levante adormilada , talle mis ojos y me quede mirando un momento al vacío… ya no me sentía extraña….. De hecho….. Me sentía bastante bien, esboce un gran bostezo y me levante en dirección al baño…..soy yo o…. ¿crecí de la noche a la mañana?... que importa….. Aun adormilada llegue hasta el lavabo y moje mi rostro, tras lavarlo busque mi toalla palpando sin mirar para secarme…. Aquí esta!... comencé a secar mi rostro y cuando lo tuve ya seco me mire al espejo por alrededor de cinco segundos antes de darme cuenta que….!

-AHAHAHA!- grite exaltada... mirando aquel reflejo…espera!... mi voz! Cambio….

Toque ese rostro un par de veces… ese… no es mi rostro! Bueno….. Se parece bastante! Pero… lo que miro en el espejo es… un rostro menos delicado y fino… mi cabello ya no llegaba al final de mis hombros….. Este apenas llegaba a rosarlos, estaba corto….. Mis ojos ya no eran tan rasgados….. lo que estoy mirando es el rostro de un hombre!

No pude ser…. Esta no soy yo….. Pero…. ¡¿Por qué?!... mire por un momento mis manos….. eran grandes y largas, bueno, aun más que antes….. y…..algo… toscas….. Esta vez toque mi garganta y una extraña ondulación había en ella…. ¡mi pecho! Es completamente plano!... oh no….. Solo algo me confirmara cualquier duda…..

Lentamente dirigí mi mirada hasta mi cadera, trague saliva e incluso temblando…. Mire dentro de mi ropa interior la cual sentía muy apretada…! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?! Es horrible!, es horrible!... es…..ES UN!

-¡NOZOMI!-grite nuevamente al unísono completamente aterrada….. o ¿aterrado? Ni siquiera sé que soy!

-señorita Nishikino ¿está todo bien?- escuche tocar a una de las mucamas la puerta de mi habitación…. Lo que faltaba!,

-eh…. Si!... Dile a mis padres que tengo un asunto pendiente en la escuela…. Y em….. Que debo irme ya- le dije tratando de hacer mi voz lo más aguda posible y rebuscando entre mi ropa, algo que ponerme que no me hiciera ver como un chico homosexual…

Entre mis ropas encontré unos pantalones negros que no usaba porque me quedaban grandes, y una camisa blanca que usaba para dormir…. Lentamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación y camine casi a hurtadillas…. Que no me vean….. Que no me vean… lentamente entre a la habitación de mis padres y en el armario busque algún calzado de papa que me quedara y un saco para cubrir el estampado con letras rosas que decía ''bad girl'' de la camisa blanca. Encontré unos zapatos de vestir negros y un saco color café y tras ponérmelos nuevamente trate de salir de casa…. Para ello me asome al jardín trasero de la casa donde estaban los perros guardianes y arroje una pantufla hasta ellos para que ocasionaran un escándalo y distraer a todos para poder salir de casa…. Así lo hice, en cuando arroje aquella cosa los perros empezaron a ladrar, no tardo para que algunos sirvientes y mis padres salieran a ver, es mi oportunidad! Entonces baje tan rápido como pude las escaleras y salí como loca corriendo a la calle en dirección a Otonokizaka.

.

.

.

Estaba aterrada… no tengo idea del porque me convertí en esta cosa… pero…. De algo si estoy segura….Nozomi debe saber cómo ayudarme!.

Estaba llegando a los jardines traseros de Otonokizaka y rápidamente llame a Nozomi por teléfono, seguro ya estaría aquí por el consejo estudiantil.

-¿hola Maki-chan?- escuche que por fin contestaba el teléfono.

-Nozomi…. Tienes que venir ahora mismo a los jardines traseros de la escuela….- le dije casi susurrando y ella solo rio.

-muy bien, ¿pero porque susurras?- me pregunto nuevamente.

-cuando vengas y me veas lo entenderás….. Tengo serios problemas- le dije y solo escuche que la línea pronto se cortó….. ME COLGO!

Espere un par de minutos ahí, estaba nerviosa de que alguien me viera…. Después de todo esta es una escuela femenina y…. no sería bueno que vieran a un extraño chico con camisa afeminada y comportamiento sospechoso por ahí ¿o si?

Escuche pasos aproximarse y al mirar ahí, era Nozomi y Eri viniendo…. Rayos! Olvide decirle que viniera sola!

-oh, Ericchi es un chico… ¿no te parece familiar?- dijo Nozomi señalándome y Eri pronto se puso seria.

-disculpa, no puedes estar aquí, a menos que tengas una solicitud de visita- me dijo Eri con un serio mirar… o no! La presidenta del consejo regreso al ataque…

-Eri…. Espera…. No soy una persona extraña…. Nozomi va a explicártelo…- dije mirando a Nozomi y esta solo se sorprendió.

-¿yo?... lo siento pero…. No sé quién eres- me respondió y tras eso comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿podrías enseñarme si tienes una identificación?- nuevamente insistió Eri con la misma severidad de antes.

-no la tengo…. Escúchenme!... no sé cómo ocurrió esto pero…. Yo soy Maki- les dije y ellas se miraron un momento y después soltaron una carcajada…

-espera Ericchi…. Maki me llamo hace un momento y me dijo que estaba en serios problemas…. No será que….. Este chico…. ¿Le hizo algo?- dijo Nozomi y el rostro de Eri se posó preocupado y nuevamente volvió su mirada asía mí.

-oye tu…. ¿Qué le haz echo a Maki?- me pregunto Eri…..¡HAHAHA ACASO NO ESCUCHAN?!

-ya les dije que yo soy Maki! Que no me reconocen!?- dije aquello acercándome completamente exasperada a Eri y tomándola por los hombros…. Fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir hacer… porque Eri inesperadamente me tomo del brazo y lo doblo poniéndolo en mi espalda.

-Nozomi! Neutralízalo- dijo Eri a Nozomi y esta solo sonrió maléficamente…

-entendido!- fue su única respuesta y tras eso… me pateo en la entre pierna….

Diablos…. Diablos… DIABLOS! Agh!…. Creo que acabo de dar a luz…

Solo me deje caer de rodillas, y me encogí por completo sujetando con ambas manos aquella zona donde esa tetona idiota acababa de patearme….. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

-bien echo Nozomi- dijo Eri felicitando a Nozomi quien se paró con ambas manos sobre su cadera y en pose triunfante.

-…yo solo…..quiero…. ayuda…..Nozomi…..Eri… idiotas!...- dije dificultosamente, ya que aquella patada seguía doliéndome hasta donde no… ellas solo me miraron con algo de pena.

Nozomi se acercó hasta mí y recogió algo del suelo…. Era mi celular, pronto me miro con algo de sorpresa y después miro a Eri.

-Ericchi…. Es el celular de Maki-chan…..- nuevamente me miraron con sorpresa.

Con dificultad y con las piernas temblorosas por aquel golpe trate de levantarme y al hacerlo las mire como si mi vida dependiera de que me ayudaran….

-¿quieren pruebas?... bien…. Eri…. Eres media Rusa….. Bailas ballet como una diosa….. Tienes una hermana llamada Arisa….. Comes chocolate a montones….. tu abuela te llama Erikchika….. y te aterra la obscuridad…..- dije aquello y Eri quedo completamente sorprendida, después mire a Nozomi quien me miraba igual.

-…Nozomi….. Vives sola en tu casa….. te gustan los astros… eres la mayor de todas nosotras… y tu estrella favorita es la cruz del sur…. No te gusta la soledad… y tu pasatiempo favorito parece ser tocar pechos ajenos…. Y al parecer…. Patear entrepiernas….- dije por fin logrando pararme bien….. pero aun dolía aquella patada…..

-….Maki…. ¿Qué rayos…. Te sucedió?...- me pregunto Eri al fin creyéndome que realmente este ser era yo.

-no lo sé… solo sé que cuando desperté esta mañana…. Ya estaba así…- les respondí rascándome la cabeza con confusión.

-….¿ será que los astros cumplieron mi deseo?- esta vez dijo Nozomi pensativa y yo solo suspire.

-no importa….. Esto fue causa tuya así que arréglalo!, no quiero ser un chico! Me gusta ser chica…. Amo ser una chica!- le dije a Nozomi quien solo suspiro y después me sonrió también.

-déjame pensar en algo, por lo mientras deberías volver a casa- me dijo Nozomi de una descuidada manera.

-no puedo volver a casa de esta manera, mis padres no me creerían- le dije comenzando a irritarme…

-tal vez…. Deberíamos esconderla en el salón del club- dijo esta vez Eri también pensando.

-y ¿Qué are cuando las clases terminen?- pregunte a Eri.

-pues, les diremos a las demás lo que ocurre, estoy segura que si se los demuestras te crean- me respondió Eri sonriéndome.

-bien….. Entonces…. ¿Cómo planean meterme a la escuela?- les pregunte irónicamente.

-es muy sencillo, así que síguenos- finalizo Nozomi caminando con normalidad en dirección a la salida de emergencia del primer piso.

-¿entrare por aquí?- le pregunte a Nozomi y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿entonces?- volví a preguntar y ella solo señalo hacia arriba… espera….. ¿Quiere que trepe por la ventana?

-el salón del club esta justamente arriba de esta puerta, así que tendrás que escalar- me dijo Nozomi sonriente…. Rayos!

-muy bien…. Ya entendí…. Aquí voy- finalice también y con ayuda de el árbol al costado de aquella ventana comencé a trepar… ¿olvide mencionarles que le temo a las alturas?

-cuidado Maki no vayas a pisar esa rama porque se va a…..- escuche decir a Eri y antes de que terminara de hablar pise una rama floja y esta se rompió haciéndome caer…..

-….Romper…- finalizo su oración Eri mirándome desde el piso… cielos…

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Nozomi también inclinándose un poco para mirarme en el piso.

-….eso dolió….. No más que la patada…. Pero dolió…- dije aquello y me incorpore nuevamente, sentía un fuerte ardor en uno de mis brazos, pero lo ignore, era más urgente ocultarme.

Nuevamente comencé a subir aquel árbol para llegar a la ventana, en esta ocasión tuve todo el cuidado posible, hasta que sujete la ventana al llegar a ella y la abrí.

-listo!... Bien chicas…. Las veo después- le dije a Eri y Nozomi quienes solo asintieron y se despidieron volviendo al interior del edificio.

Entre con cuidado dentro del salón del club…. Ha! Este día no me ha ido muy bien y eso que apenas empezó…

-Oye! ¿Quién eres tú?!- escuche aquella voz que me dejo helada….. Lentamente me gire para mirar a la chica que estaba dentro de ese club.

Ahí estaba ella con una asustada expresión entrando a la habitación del club… estoy segura que también va a golpearme…..

-Nico-chan… espera… no voy a lastimarte… no es lo que parece….- dije tratando de calmar a la pelinegra que acababa de tomar una base de un micrófono como arma…..

-no te acerques intruso! O te romperé esto en la cabeza!-me dijo comenzando a acercarse a mi.

-espera! Está equivocada,… tú eres quien se acerca…. Por favor cálmate, vengo a ocultarme- dije aquello y ella me miro un poco extraño.

-¿ocultarte…?¿quién eres? ¿De quién?- me dijo ella sin bajar en ningún momento aquella cosa de metal.

Aquellas preguntas al azar me confundieron y realmente estaba nerviosa, si le decía que yo era Maki seguro no me crearía…..

-me oculto de… MAKI!, si de Maki… yo soy…. Em….. Un familiar lejano de ella vengo a visitarla de sorpresa…..y em… soy….-me quede nuevamente nerviosa….¿PORQUE DIJE ESO? Pensé por un momento y me llego algo a la cabeza…

-vamos habla!- me grito Nico comenzando a amenazarme de nuevo con aquella base.

-MAKO!... SOY NISHIKINO MAKO! -Respondí rápidamente y ella solo me miro un momento detenidamente, sentía cuán rápido latía mi corazón….. Estaba completamente bañada en pánico.

* * *

**dale dale dale! no pierdas el tino, porque si lo pierdes pierdes el camino!**

**ya le diste una, ya le diste dos! ya le diste trees y tu tiempo se acavo!**

**esa nico esta bien tonta, esta bien tonta... pues se parecera a su mama porque que yo sepa oficialmente no tiene papa :3... ok eso sono cruel :c**


	2. Chapter 2 no mas!

**buenas perdon por la tardanza recuerden que si no subo cap el lunes es el martes, sin un comentario mas les dejo el cap de la semana**

* * *

Había cometido un gran error, en primera fue el haber ido a Otonokizaka siendo un chico, en segunda, haber pensado que Nozomi me ayudaría, o sabría que hacer pero entre ella y Eri terminaron por simplemente no creerme y encima de todo agredir mi virilidad… ¿masculina?

Bueno y tercera y peor de todas que al tratar de ocultarme dentro del salón del club me topara con la peor de las opciones, Nico-chan armada con la base de un micrófono e interrogándome amenazante.

.

-¿Nishikino Mako?... ¿familiar de ella?- me dijo aun interrogante y sin dejar de lado aquella base de metal yo aún seguía inundada en nervios, no soportaría más golpes por el día de hoy.

-así es….. Así que, por favor, permíteme quedarme aquí para sorprenderla, estoy segura…quiero decir seguro!... que estará encantada de verme- dije aquello tratando de dedicarle la más amistosa y tranquila sonrisa.

-bueno….. Ciertamente eres idéntica a ella, solo espero que no tengas su mismo pésimo carácter…- me dijo…. Espera ¿Qué?

-bueno, no es como si tu fueras la persona más agradable- dije aquello gracias a la costumbre, note que de inmediato me miro molesta acercándose a mi, lista para golpearme.

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?- me dijo aquello tan cerca con aquel tubo en sus manos.

-dije que….. Eres agradable y linda….- nuevamente algo estúpido salía de mi boca al ser amenazada y note de inmediato como ella se sonrojo levemente y me dio la espalda.

-Tks… solo eres un tipo raro con vestimentas afeminadas…- dijo aquello y ciertamente tenía razón, no había podido encontrar algo mejor para salir de casa.

Esta vez no dije nada y me aproxime a quitarme aquel saco de mi padre, había comenzado a hacer calor en el salón y tras retirar esa prenda me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de centro.

Ella se giró hacia mí con una mirada seria, que pronto se borró y dejo salir con una carcajada…. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi aparte de ser un hombre?

-¿Por qué te ríes de mí?- pregunte aquello enfadada….. Como mencione antes, este no había sido mi día.

-lo siento, pero cualquiera se reiría de un chico con una camisa que dice ''bad girl''- me dijo por fin poniendo aquella base en su lugar….. es verdad! La camisa!

-ha… bueno…. Esto….- me quede sin palabras…. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué me gustaba usar la ropa de mi ''familiar lejano''?

-aunque… ¿no es esa camiseta de Maki? Sino mal recuerdo la vi usándola para dormir en una ocasión….- me dijo aquello y me quede por un momento más en suspenso….

-bueno…. En la mañana Salí rápido de casa y me confundí con la ropa de Maki…-dije aquello en tono inseguro lo cual estoy segura que ella noto.

-¿tienes tus cosas en el mismo cuarto que Maki?- pregunto esta vez con una expresión molesta…pero…. ¿Por qué?

-digamos que….. Somos muy íntimos….- dije aquello nuevamente sin pensar en su reacción.

-¿Qué? Hasta donde yo sé ella odia a los chicos… además eres un chico, no deberías hacer eso- me contesto con una mirada aún más molesta…. Aunque aquella expresión en su rostro nunca antes la había visto….. ¿Una nueva faceta molesta de Nico-chan?

No dije nada, nuevamente la timidez volvía a mí, aunque no fuese algo común, pero ahí estaba nuevamente, ella miro hacia mí y rápido se sobresaltó acercándose con completa familiaridad a mí lo cual seguro causo que mi rostro se sonrojara.

-estas herido….. ¿No te duele?- me pregunto tomando mi brazo y bajo este ahí estaba la causa del extraño ardor que sentía desde hace un momento.

-ha…. Debí haberme lastimado cuando me caí del árbol- dije aquello mirando aquel desagradable raspón en mi brazo.

Ella solo se separó de mí y se acercó hasta….. Espera! Mi botiquín personal, ¿cómo es que sabía dónde lo tenía oculto?... ha es verdad… le dije dónde estaba cuando me lastime hace un par de días y ella me curo.

-¿estas segura que quieres tomar algo de ahí? Maki se enojara mucho contigo- dije aquello de una gentil y fingida manera ya que era claro que lo que había ''desaparecido'' de ahí después de mostrarle donde estaba mi botiquín era porque ella lo había tomado.

-no importa, siempre tomo lo que necesite de aquí y nunca se da cuenta, además… son muy íntimos ¿no? No le importara compartir esto contigo si comparten el armario- me dijo aquello y lo último sonó nuevamente con cierto tono molesto en su voz…. ¿Es irritación?... no eso no es…

-en fin, Maki y tu pueden hacer lo que mejor les venga en gana, a nadie le debe importar- seguía hablando…. Pero esa expresión….. ¿Será molestia?... no….. Esto es….

-¿celos?- dije aquello inconscientemente y ella rápido se sobresaltó y me miro nerviosa y molesta.

-¿celos? ¿De ustedes?... no me hagas reír, ¿porque tendría celos de que esa idiota cabeza de tomate tenga a alguien especial como tú?- me dijo de una espontánea manera… una que pocas veces había podido ver y sin duda me sorprendió por completo.

Tal vez la expresión que había en mi rostro le había dicho todo por lo cual ella solo murmuro algo que no alcance a escuchar y solo se acercó a mí tomando mi brazo y colocando aquel alcohol sobre mi raspón, solo fruncí levemente el señor y tras tratar de resistir un momento más retire su cálida y dolorosa mano de mi brazo.

-uheh! Ya! Es suficiente!- dije aquello como siempre acostumbraba y ella me miro nuevamente un momento sorprendida.

-baya…. Realmente eres idéntico a ella, hasta se quejan igual- dijo aquello sonriendo levemente y pronto término con aquello, tiro aquel algodón y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿es hora de tus clases?- pregunte y ella solo me sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-sí, hasta pronto Nishikino-kun- me dijo aquello y se fue…. Me llamo por mi apellido….. Se sentía extraño….. Pero fue tan agradable, como si por un momento me respetara….

.

Estaba aburriéndome bastante en el salón del club, las horas transcurrían y no había nada que hacer, no podía pasearme por ahí como lo hacía comúnmente, aunque pronto será la hora del almuerzo tal vez Nozomi y Eri vengan aquí.

-un chico Nya!- escuche aquello que me dejo helada tras escuchar la puerta abrirse también y gire rápidamente para encontrarme con Rin y Hanayo.

-ha!... Yo, bueno….- nuevamente me quede en silencio, ¿me pregunto qué aran?

-Rin-chan…. Tal vez este chico entro a robar- dijo Hanayo con una asustada expresión y Rin rápido se puso a la defensiva.

-no lo permitiré! Protegeré a Kayo-chin!- escuche a Rin decir aquello y sin esperarlo se abalanzó contra mi tirándome al piso y presionando mi rostro con ambas manos contra el frio piso.

-Agh! … espera! Piensas mal!... Suéltame!- dije aquello tratando de levantarme pero mi rostro seguía a la par del piso.

-llamare a un profesor!- dijo aquello Hanayo y tras eso me levante de golpe causando que Rin callera al piso y sin importarme me aproxime hasta Hanayo y cerré la puerta con ambas adentro.

-suficiente! Escúchenme ustedes dos idiotas, no van a llamar a nadie NO BAN A SEGUIR GOLPEANDOME! Y confíen….. Por favor en mi…. Por favor, no quiero más golpes- dije aquello con la respiración un poco agitada y las miraba tratando de tranquilizarlas.

Me miraban en silencio por un momento, parecía que había logrado calmarlas, eso ya era un punto a mi favor aunque ya me habían golpeado de ante mano.

-Rin-chan… el rostro de este chico es tan familiar.

-escuchen….. sé que no me lo van a creer, pero….. Yo soy….. Yo soy Maki- dije aquello ya que las vi completamente calmadas y ellas tras guardar silencio un momento nuevamente comenzaron a reírse… otra vez no…

-que ridículo, es imposible que eso suceda- escuche decir a Rin y por primera vez me hubiera gustado que pensara ilógicamente.

-de verdad lo soy! No se cómo paso solo cuando amaneció hoy ya estaba así, tienen que creerme!- dije aquello con voz suplicante y ellas aun parecían no creerme.

-bueno, pruébalo- dijo Hanayo algo insegura y mirándome desde distancia y escudándose tras Rin.

-bien… em….. son amigas desde pequeñas, Hanayo sueñas con ser una Idol y Rin, tienes problemas al ser femenina- dije aquello y sus rostros incrédulos permanecían en pie.

-eso todos lo saben, dudo que las palabras te ayuden- me contesto Hanayo y nuevamente me quede sin opciones.

-ya se! Maki-chan tiene un lunar en el pecho de lado derecho, si eres Maki debes tenerlo también- esta vez me contesto Rin… espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-bien se los mostrare- con algo de vergüenza en mi rostro levante mi camisa y ahí estaba un pequeño lunar sobre mi pecho –¿ven? Ahí está ¿ahora me creen?- pregunte mirándolas notando un sonrojo en sus rostros….

-te creo! Ahora bájate la camisa Maki-chan exhibicionista!- se quejó Hanayo con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

-lo siento! Olvide que era un chico…. Pero…. ¿de verdad me creen?- dije aquello mirándolas por fin con total esperanza.

-bueno…. Es extraño, pero muchas cosas coinciden así que, te creeremos, ¿alguien más lo sabe?- me pregunto Rin.

-sí, lo saben Eri y Nozomi y bueno…. Nico-chan me vio pero le mentí, dije que era un pariente lejano mío-conteste dando un fuerte respingo.

-ya veo y ¿Por qué le metiste a Nico-chan?- esta vez Hanayo me interrogaba pero, francamente ni yo sabía por qué le había mentido.

El gruñir de mi estómago irrumpió con el momentáneo silencio y rápido sentí cuanto se había calentado mi rostro de la vergüenza, rápidamente las risas de Hanayo y Rin de hicieron sonoras.

-dejen de reírse! Esta mañana Salí tan llena de pánico de casa que no he comido nada!- dije aquello quejándome.

-si, sin duda eres Maki-chan- dijo Hanayo calmando su risa y acercándose a mi.

-y sin embargo ya me golpearon- dije aquello desviando la mirada de su pronta cercanía y posando una de mis manos sobre mi estómago hambriento.

-toma Maki-chan, come esto- me dijo Hanayo ofreciéndome su almuerzo, eran verduras hervidas, salmón ahumado y por supuesto arroz planco.

-pero….. es tu almuerzo, necesitas comer- dije aquello negándome primeramente.

-comprare algo en la cafetería, anda, tú no has comido nada- me ofreció amablemente Hanayo y aun insegura acepte su almuerzo.

Me quede con ellas conversando durante unos minutos, todo estaba bien….. Hasta que las de segundo entraron sin siquiera tocar la puerta…..

-metieron a un chico a la escuela!- grito Honoka señalándome y con un bocado de pan aun en su boca.

-…..¿Maki-chan?... - dijo Kotori completamente sorprendida mirándome… parece que ella si se dio cuenta…..

-iré a llamar a un profesor!- dijo de una espontánea manera Umi y salió corriendo del salón, o no esto es problemático

-atrápenla!- grito Rin y enseguida de eso entre Kotori, Hanayo y Rin fueron tras de Umi trayéndola enseguida completamente sin escapatoria alguna.

-Kotori-chan! Nos traicionaste!- dijo Honoka con expresión aterrada al ver que venían con Umi completamente sujeta de regreso.

-¿qué me van a hacer?... ¿Qué iban a hacer con él?- decía en su desesperación Umi, todas postramos nuestra atención a Umi… presiento que algo ocurrirá y me dolerá…..

-heh? ¿Dónde está Honoka-chan?- pregunto Kotori mirando hacia los lados, antes de decir algo sentí un fuerte golpe contra mi cabeza…. Veo borroso….. Y todo….. Se….. Pone…. Obscuro…

.

Abría lentamente los ojos y veía siete siluetas mirándome…. Aclare mi vista un poco más y eran toda las chicas a excepción de Nico las que estaban a mi alrededor…. ¿Me desmaye?

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunte aun aturdida por aquel golpe.

-Honoka-chan te golpeo en la cabeza con una de las sillas- me dijo Eri mirándome irónicamente.

-lo siento Maki-chan… no lo hubiera creído si no me lo hubieran demostrado- se disculpó Honoka conmigo…. Baya… ahora todas saben que me convertí en un chico.

Comenzaba a enojarme….. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido golpeada más veces en un día siendo un chico que siendo una chica toda mi vida? Esto… es tan indignante…..

-¿Maki-chan?- me hablo Kotori mirando mi expresión de molestia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienen que golpearme cada vez? _el que yo sea un chico aparentemente no les da el derecho de golpearme cuando quieran! Los chicos son fuertes pero también sienten dolor! Justo como nosotras, tal vez más!-_ les grite aquello a ellas quienes parecían sorprendidas tras mis palabras.

-Maki-chan cálmate- me dijo Eri tratando de calmarme pero no podía estaba muy molesta.

-no voy a calmarme hoy en la mañana no he sido más que maltratada… o maltratado… lo que sea! Rin trapeo el piso con mi rostro, Honoka casi me abre la cabeza y Nozomi me causo el dolor más fuerte que pude haber sentido hasta ahora con una simple patada, con solo verme desconfían de mí, ¿solo por ser chico?- dije aquello levantándome irritada de verdad que esto era horrible.

-bien, Maki-chan lo siento, tienes razón, me porte muy mal contigo- escuche a Rin decir acercándose a mí y posando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

-también lo lamento Maki-chan, entre en pánico y esa fue mi única solución, creí que nos arias daño o algo… además Maki-chan chico da miedo enojado- esta vez se disculpaba Honoka con una sonrisa arrepentida.

Sus palabras me calmaron rápidamente, realmente, _nunca creí que los chicos sufrieran de este tipo de cosas….._

-eh? ¿Chicas? Veo que ya conocieron a Mako- se escuchó en la entrada del club y ahí entraba Nico-chan con sus cosas…..

-¿Mako?...¿quién es Mako?- pregunto Umi confundida a Nico y esta solo puso una expresión similar a la de ella.

-¿Cómo que quien? Es el, el chico tendido en la mesa al que rodean….. o es que este pervertido intentaba algo extraño?- dijo Nico con su típica expresión de desinterés.

-si!... yo, Nishikino Mako! Vine de visita a ver a Maki!- dije aquello haciendo énfasis en mis palabras para que las demás captaran lo cual funciono.

-oh.. si! Mako-kun…. Bueno… si lo acabamos de conocer en la mañana antes del almuerzo- decía Honoka de una muy estúpida y fingida manera causando que solo palmera mi rostro sin remedio.

-¿en fin, donde esta Maki-chan?-pregunto Nico a lo que todas nos quedamos en shock por un momento…..

-ella….. Estaba aquí hace un momento….. Pero tuvo que volver a casa antes y vinimos a decírselo a Mako- dijo Eri inventando una buena excusa, pero Nico se lucia incrédula aun.

-y ¿Por qué esta recostado sobre la mesa y con una toalla húmeda en la frente?- pregunto Nico con irónica voz.

-bueno…. Honoka lo golpeo accidentalmente al entrar aquí- contesto Umi, esta vez Nico lo creyó y solo suspiro.

-de acuerdo, sin Maki-chan aquí ¿no habrá ensayo cierto? Entonces iré a verla a su casa- dijo Nico y sin esperar nada me levante de golpe para sujetar su mano y retenerla.

-espera! Ella….. no se siente bien… mejor otro día ¿si Nico?- dije aquello gracias nuevamente a la costumbre y note como nuevamente se sonrojo de golpe y de un jalón zafo mi agarre.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre? Y peor aún no permito que nadie me llame ''Nico'' así como así- me dijo aquello mirándome irritada y con un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-¿Qué hay de Maki-chan? No parece que te moleste que ella lo haga…. Y si no mal recuerdo es la única Kouhai que te llama así como si fueran muy íntimas- dijo aquello con un tono travieso Nozomi y note como el sonrojo en el rostro de Nico aumento.

-bu… bueno eso es porque… Maki… es una idiota…-dijo aquello y causándome molestia.

-oye! No la llames así!- me puse a la defensiva y Nico pareció sorprenderse y después entristecerse un momento por ese comentario mío….. ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que recordar que me convertí en un chico!?

-la defiendes….. Se ven muy unidos entonces…. Dime Mako, no será que ¿Maki-chan te gusta?- me dijo aquello casi reclamando lo cual me dejo sorprendida nuevamente…

Algo extraño paso por mi cabeza…. Tal vez me arrepentiré después pero…. Valía la pena intentarlo después de todo si el deseo de Nozomi se había cumplido…¿Por qué el mío no? tal vez descubriría algo interesante…

-y si así fuera ¿Qué?- respondí fingiendo aun molestia y solo note como ella me miró fijamente un momento.

-Tks….. Ella no necesita de un chico, y menos de alguien como tú- dijo aquello… sonó tan bien, como si estuviera celosa.

-pues eso no es lo que parece cuando estamos sol…- dije aquello y rápidamente sentí que Eri se acercó a cubrir mi boca, después de todo ella era la más alta de todas y la única que alcanzaba a cubrir mi boca.

-bien Mako-kun! Ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa!- dijo Eri y miro a Nico son pasividad -Mañana visitemos a Maki ¿está bien Nico? Por hoy es mejor dejarla descansar- dijo Eri a Nico y esta solo suspiro resignada.

-bien entonces me voy a casa- se despidió Nico y salió del cuarto del club, cuando ya estuvo fuera todas las chicas me gritaron.

-Maki-chan idiota!- un coro perfecto de las musas insultándome….

-¿Por qué me llaman idiota? Ella comenzó!- me queje tratando de defenderme.

-eres un chico ahora, no puedes hablarle así a una chica, además, ¿porque le dijiste todo eso a Nico-chan?- se quejaba primeramente Hanayo conmigo.

-bueno….. Quería probarla…-conteste intimidada por todas ellas.

-deja de jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, eso no está bien!- esta vez me riño Umi…. Espera…. ¿Qué?...

-¿jugar con sus sentimientos?- pregunte confusa y todas rápidamente guardaron silencio quedándose algo desorientadas, tratando de buscar una salida…

-¿acaso…. Ustedes saben algo que yo no?- les pregunte nuevamente y note que ninguna de ellas mantenía su mirada sobre la mía….

-nada que no percibas Maki-chan, pero más importante aún es tarde y todas tenemos que volver a casa- Nozomi por fin rompió con el silencio y me miro sonriente.

-¿Qué? Pero cuando Honoka me golpeo apenas era el almuerzo- respondí incrédula.

-te desmallaste un buen rato, por eso ya es tarde- me contesto Eri.

-ya veo…. Entonces…. ¿Qué me quedare aquí?- pregunte algo temerosa, no me gusta estar sola, lo odio.

-si no te importa puedes quedarte en mi casa conmigo, puedo llamar a tus padres y decirles que estaremos fuera de campamento un par de días- me dijo aquello Nozomi, era la mejor opción.

\- muy bien, gracias Nozomi- conteste bastante aliviada y pronto nos despedimos de las demás.

-adiós ustedes dos, y Nozomi-chan no vayas a violar a Maki-chan- se escuchó aquel comentario estúpido por parte de Rin.

-no lo prometo!- contesto Nozomi.

-¿Qué? No pienso dormir en la misma habitación que tu- conteste alarmada sintiendo un sonrojo nuevamente en mis mejillas.

-tranquila, estaba bromeando- me contesto y proseguimos caminando hasta casa de Nozomi.

.

.

.

Ya llegando ahí entre con algo de pena y cortesía a la vez a su morada la cual lucia bastante cómoda.

-ponte cómoda Maki-chan iré a cambiarme- me dijo y entro a su habitación.

Mire el interior de aquel cuarto en el que estaba mirando adornos, fotos, entre otras cosas, parecía un lugar bastante acogedor y fraternal.

-Maki-chan, ¿quieres tomar un baño? Pareces cansada- me dijo aquello saliendo sorpresivamente de su dormitorio con sus ropas de dormir.

-heh? Claro, pero, no tengo ropa para cambiarme- le conteste y ella me ofreció unas prendas.

-acabo de tomar esto, es de mi padre, aunque nunca lo ha usado ya que casi no lo veo, pero adelante, estoy segura que te quedara- me dijo entregándome una camisa blanca de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla, un par de calcetines y… unos…..ugh…no…

-ha, ¿tengo que usarlos?- pregunte tomando aquella prenda.

-estoy segura que no te cabe nada de ''eso'' en la ropa interior que traes puesta ahora mismo- me dijo sonriendo un poco y nuevamente me sonroje de golpe.

-bien! me los pondré, solo deja de mencionar que tengo una de ''esas cosas''-le dije replicante y tome en mis manos los bóxer negros con rojo que me daba Nozomi.

-de acuerdo, toma tu tiempo- me dijo Nozomi y se retiró a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, mientras tanto yo me dirigí a su baño, ahí adentro había un gran espejo, nuevamente me miraba en el, pero esta vez no me miraba con pánico y repudio, sino, con curiosidad.

Lentamente comencé a desvestirme mirando detenidamente como era que lucía mi cuerpo masculino, todas y cada una de mis marcas como lunares y pequeñas cicatrices aún estaban ahí.

Retire mi camisa quedando con mi torso completamente desnudo, era bastante cómodo no tener que usar un sujetador, note que mi torso no era precisamente débil y delgado, supongo que gracias a las practicas me luzco fuerte y con un abdomen marcado notablemente….. Ahora retiraba mis pantalones mirando mis piernas…. Rayos es desagradable ver bello en ellas, pero así son los hombres ¿no? No deseaba ver mucho por ahí ya que bueno…. Había algo ''extra'' que una chica no tiene, así que nuevamente volví a mirar mi rostro….. Era tan parecido al de papa cuando era joven a excepción por el cabello pelirrojo, en cuanto a los ojos eran completamente iguales…

-baya quien pensaría que habría un guapo chico con pantaletas negras de chica en mi baño mirándose como todo un metrosexual-escuche aquella voz que me sobresalto de inmediato

-¡Nozomi! Me asustaste- dije aquello, no me sobresalte mucho al principio ya que estaba acostumbrada a que nos miráramos desnudas al tomar un baño juntas en los campamentos pero…. Ahora era un chico!

-deberías cubrirte aquello, puedo verlo- me dijo son una molesta voz y riéndose de mi rápidamente e inconscientemente me cubrí sintiendo mi rostro arder.

-idiota pervertida sal de aquí!- le grite y ella riendo solo salió dejando una toalla azul sobre el lavabo….

Tome mi ducha evitando a todo momento tocar mucho mi cuerpo, era extraño después de todo y cuando Salí en dirección a la cocina Nozomi ya tenía servido arroz blanco y filetes con sopa de miso

-baya, huele muy bien- dije aquello mirando asombrada la mesa.

-adelante, sírvete ''Mako-kun''- me dijo Nozomi en broma y comenzó a comer.

Realmente era comida muy apetitosa, no sabía que Nozomi cocinara tan bien, aunque….. Nico-chan cocina más rico todavía.

-dime Maki-chan, ¿porque nos gritaste a todas cuando despertaste?- me pregunto tomando un bocado de arroz.

-bueno….. Todas ustedes me golpearon bastante durante el transcurso del día, asía algo accidental y me golpeaban, me pareció muy injusto- dije aquello sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-los chicos sufren de esto a diario ¿sabías?- me dijo Nozomi mirando con aquella pacifica expresión que la caracterizaba.

-bueno….. Es un poco duro- le conteste a Nozomi y esta continuo evaluándome con la mirada.

-así es, las chicas se aprovechan de golpear a los chicos por pequeñeces, sabiendo que estos no pueden hacer nada al respecto, la sociedad apuntaría su dedo a estos chicos como cobardes, así que solo callan y aguantan el maltrato femenino-me dijo Nozomi con mucha razón en sus palabras como siempre.

-sí, es difícil tener que aguantar esta injusticia- dije aquello por primera vez sintiendo empatía por ellos….

-¿cambio un poco tu manera de pensar sobre los chicos Maki-chan?- me pregunto Nozomi y solo pensé un momento para después sonreírle.

-sí, ahora entiendo mejor, sin embargo sigo creyendo que son desagradables- conteste indiferente y tomando un bocado más de arroz.

-que problemático es el niño bonito- me dijo Nozomi en broma.

-deja de decirme Niño bonito…tonta- le dije molesta y levantándome de la mesa dejando el plato y el vaso que había usado en el fregadero.

-Maki-chan- me hablo Nozomi.

-¿Qué pasa?- le respondí girándome para verla.

-lamento haber pateado tus cositas-me respondió con gracia en su voz y sin dejar aquella relajante sonrisa de lado.

-ya deja de hablar de eso también!-le grite de una quejumbrosa manera mirando solo como se reia de mí.

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana golpeaba mi rostro, que incomodo!... lentamente me incorpore mirando a mi alrededor, me había quedado en la habitación de Nozomi en un futon, ella estaba aún sobre su cama durmiendo, entonces solo decidí levantarme y despejarme dando un fuerte bostezo…espera! Mi voz…

Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño de Nozomi y al mirarme al espejo…. Soy yo! Nishikino Maki! Soy una chica otra vez!


	3. Chapter 3 controversia

**hola gente aquí traigo el cap de esta semana que espero que les guste, y por cierto por ahí resivi un comentario que me hacia ver mi error de emplear mal la palabra feminismo, pues de antemano lo siento pero justamente como ese comentario me dijo ''lamentablemente no crecí en un ambiente muy sano para mi mente ni un buen padre que tuviera valor por las mujeres por lo que no tenia ni idea de lo que era el feminismo realmente ademas de que mi alrededor siempre me hizo creer que el machismo y el feminismo era lo mismo'' de antemano lamento ese error mio y pues ya :v**

**AYUDA!:**

**estoy escribiendo un nuevo fin pero, lamentablemente necesito de una mala (*no villana pero si mala*) en la historia y no soy capas de elegir quien ya que todas las musas me gustan, por lo tanto pido que ustedes me ayuden a decidir y me digan quien preferirían que fuera, todas las chicas cuentan a excepción de Nico, Maki, Honoka y Nozomi, de ahí en fuera las restantes si, solo una puede ser nominada, yo pensaba en Eri o Umi, pero mejor díganme ustedes quien seria su opción porfa para poder comenzar a escribir este nuevo fin , espero respuestas gracias por leerme sin ustedes no seria nada :3**

* * *

Soy una chica! Regrese! O cielos esto es grandioso, rápidamente me aproxime a la cama de Nozomi y la desperté de una brusca manera.

-soy inocente!...eh…¿Maki?-exclamo Nozomi tras despertar completamente desorbitada.

-Nozomi! Mira volví a ser una chica, no más Mako!- le dije más que alegre y ella tras aclarar su vista por fin se percató.

-baya, tal vez aprendiste la lección…. Dime ¿sigues odiando a los chicos?- me pregunto soñolienta y frotando sus ojos.

-¿qué más da? Ya no soy ese desagradable chico, soy yo de nuevo y no volveré a cambiar!- le conteste sin prestar atención a mis palabras.

Note que ella no dijo absolutamente nada y solo movió desaprobatoriamente la cabeza, ¿no está feliz de que dejara de ser un chico?

-si crees que es suficiente está bien entonces, pero después no me culpes de tu necedad- me dijo aquello levantándose de su cama, ella….. Se puso seria… ¿se habrá molestado?

-no voy a culparte de nada, porque no volveré a cambiar- le respondí sin interés alguno por el tema, después de todo ya no tenía caso pensar en eso, es como si solo hubiera sido una fea pesadilla.

-Maki-chan necesita ser más gentil- me dijo aquello mostrándome una leve sonrisa y tras ello se dispuso a calentar algo de la cena de ayer para tomar el desayuno y después ir a la escuela.

-bueno….. ¿te parece si voy a mi casa ya? Les diré que el viaje se canceló o algo- le dije a Nozomi quien sin voltear a verme solo asintió.

-de acuerdo Maki-chan te veré en la escuela- fue lo último que me dijo Nozomi y Salí de su apartamento sosteniendo mis pantalones ya que aun traía la ropa del padre de Nozomi puesta.

Caminaba por las calles algo incomoda de la mirada de las demás personas que pasaban ya desde temprano para ir a sus trabajos, si tan solo me hubiera puesto la camisa de ''bad girl'' no me vería tan masculina con las pintas que traía.

-¿Maki?- escuche aquella voz llamarme y me quede helada un momento….. era la voz de Nico

Me gire rápidamente para encontrarme exclusivamente con su mirada y no conforme con ello una mirada más igual a la de ella perteneciente a su hermano menor.

-Ni...Nico-chan!... ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?- le dije con voz nerviosa y aun sosteniendo mis pantalones, ella me miraba detenidamente.

-bueno… vine a comprar algo para el desayuno….. y ¿tu?...- me dijo aun sin dejar de mirarme sospechosamente.

-bu….bueno, digamos que me metí en problemas desde ayer pero, ya se solucionaron….. así que… solo regreso a casa- le dije algo nerviosa notando que no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-y…. ¿Por qué traes ropas de chico?- me pregunto aquello que no deseaba escuchar ya que no tenía explicación ante esto.

Me quede callada un largo rato tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta y ella solo parecía impacientarse.

-…. Ya veo…. Es la ropa de Mako ¿no?... Dime…. ¿la pasaron bien?- me dijo aquello de una entrometida y molesta manera… espera…. ¿ella cree que?...

-¿Qué? Espera no! No es lo que piensas!- le dije exaltada y algo sonrojada… aunque ¿Por qué me sonrojo si estamos hablando técnicamente de mí?

-no parece que odies tanto a los hombres como dices- me respondió ante mi precipitada reacción.

-los odio! No los soporto de verdad! Aunque los entendí por un momento no me interesan ellos no me interesan!.- le dije a Nico y ella aun me miraba molesta y dudosa.

-¿onnechan cree que soy desagradable?- esta vez salió de la boca del pequeño que casi olvido estaba ahí también.

-no la escuches Kotaro, está un poco loquita- dijo aquello ultimo inclinándose a su hermanito y susurrándole.

-como sea no te debo explicaciones! Tengo que volver a casa para buscar mi uniforme- le dije a Nico y me dispuse a seguir caminando.

-te veo en la escuela chica tomboy- me dijo aquello tras una risa y solo causo que me enojara más.

.

Tras mi incomodo encuentro con Nico-chan llegue a casa apresurada, pero…. No parecía haber nadie en casa, solo estaban los sirvientes por lo que decidí dejarlo de lado y apresurarme a cambiarme e ir a la escuela. Subí por las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación y justo ahí había un muchacho limpiando….. el… esta por entrar a mi habitación!

-oye tú! ¿Qué te crees que haces entrando a mi habitación así nada más?- le grite apresurándome a donde él estaba y solo se sobresaltó para después mirarme confundido.

-disculpe, usted debe ser la señorita Nishikino- me dijo el dedicándome una sonrisa…..

-si lo soy, ¿ahora dime que intentabas?- le dije y el con una pequeña reverencia se presentó.

-soy un nuevo sirviente, sus padres me encargaron esta área de la mansión señorita, iba a entrar a limpiar su habitación- me contesto el aun sonriente y aquella sonrisa me traía mala precepción.

-no voy a dejar siquiera que mires ahí adentro, _debes tener muy en claro que no puedes ni debes entrar a la habitación de una chica, así que esfúmate de aquí pervertido_\- le dije aquello y el solo pareció molestarse.

-_disculpe, pero yo no soy ningún pervertido_, trato de hacer el trabajo que SUS padres me asignaron- me dijo algo molesto pero poco me importo.

-como sea, desaparece que voy a cambiarme- le dije y casi cerrando la puerta en su cara finalice con aquella conversación.

.

.

.

Entraba a la escuela con total felicidad, después de todo ya no era una de esas desagradables criaturas, era extraño en mí, sin embargo no me importo que las demás alumnas me miraran raro.

Pronto entre a mi salón de clases encontrándome con unas sorprendidas expresiones por parte de Hanayo y Rin.

-Maki-chan, ya no eres un chico!- me dijo rin sorprendida todavía acercándose hasta donde me encontraba.

-si lo se! Es grandioso!- les dije aun eufórica ya que era libre.

-y ¿Cómo ocurrió?- esta vez me pregunto Hanayo dudosa.

-bueno, solo amanecí así, creo que se dieron cuenta que este castigo era ridículo y me volvieron a la normalidad- les conteste a ambas y solo se miraron para después volver si mirada a mí.

-es extraño no te parece?- me dijo Hanayo.

-¿qué más da? Ya no soy una de esas cosas, soy una chica otra vez y no cambiare de nuevo, no hay razones para que me ocurra de nuevo, aprendí la lección, no debo golpear a los hombres porque me venga en gana, listo soy libre!- les dije caminando hasta mi lugar y sentándome en mi silla asignada.

-¿Nozomi-chan no te dijo nada al respecto?- me pregunto Rin recargándose en mi mesa de trabajo.

-no, solo me dijo que si creía que era suficiente, que estaba bien- les respondí y nuevamente se miraron la una a la otra con un poco de seriedad.

-y ¿crees que ya aprendiste la lección? ¿Qué no sigues odiándolos?- me dijo Hanayo aun dudosa por lo que me puse a pensar un momento sobre sus palabras.

-bueno…. Supongo que ya no tiene importancia eso, ¿o sí?-finalice aquella conversación y solo sin decir palabra más ellas volvieron a su lugar.

.

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad, tome nota del día anterior para no atrasarme en mis tareas, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo se sentía raro otra vez, aunque trate de restarle importancia y empeñe mi atención a la escuela, tome el almuerzo con todas las demás que no parecieron decir nada al verme ser una chica otra vez, y Nico-chan se veía más animada que el día de ayer, pero conmigo era un poco diferente, estaba un poco distante y cada vez que podía sacaba en tema a mí y a Mako, decía cosas como:

-no importa después de todo Maki-chan ya tiene a alguien especial ¿no?-

-corre Maki-chan pídele ayuda al favorito-

-Maki tiene un gusto terrible-

Esas palabras estaban haciéndome enojar sin duda pero decidí por no decir nada al respecto después de todo solo quería molestarme y yo aún me sentía un poco mal de eso estaba segura.

.

Era hora de la práctica tras terminar el día laboral escolar y tras cambiarme me dirigí a la azotea donde ya estaban todas calentando.

-bien ya estoy aquí, con quien me toca calentar?- pregunte a Eri quien era quien normalmente nos emparejaba.

-empieza con Honoka- me dijo y así lo hice, comenzando mis estiramientos con Honoka quien parecía curiosa de muchas cosas de mi.

-qué bueno que volvieras a la normalidad Maki-chan- me dijo Honoka mientras estiraba una de mis piernas y yo estaba recostada en el piso.

-sí, no era muy agradable estar en ese cuerpo- le dije con un poco de esfuerzo.

-y dime ¿Qué se siente ser un chico?- me pregunto….. ha!

-pues, es extraño, pero ya no hables de eso, francamente no me siento muy bien- le dije a Honoka y esta solo asintió.

-ya entiendo, pero….. Quisiera hacerte una pregunta más…- me dijo algo insegura ha! Otra vez no!

-bien, si as ibas a dejar de molestarme está bien ¿Qué quieres preguntar?- le dije y ella rio un momento antes de decirme su pregunta.

-bueno… tal vez no debería pero… ¿te viste desnudo?- me pregunto y aquello causo que la soltara del agarre de espalda y espalda dejándola caer y sintiendo como mi rostro estaba caliente.

-no…no lo hice- le dije en voz baja y ella sobándose me miro divertida.

-esa expresión tuya me dice lo contrario- me dijo aquello aun sobando sus glúteos y riendo sentada en el piso.

-Honoka idiota! Ya te dije que no lo vi desnudo!- grite aquello y la atención de todas se dirigió hacia mí, todas me miraban sorprendidas y a la vez intentando no reír, a excepción de unos ojos carmín que me miraban mal.

-lo sabía! Te fuiste con Mako a no sé dónde!- me dijo Nico desde donde estaba parada mirándome incrédula.

-no lo hice! Ya te dije que dejes de imaginar cosas que no- le conteste ignorando a las demás.

-oigan dejen de pelear, ¿Qué hay de la práctica?- esta vez hablo Umi mirándonos preocupada.

-no me gusta nada esa cara tuya- le dije a Nico y pronto esbozo una risa malhumorada todavía.

-pues lo siento, no tengo otra cara, pero parece que tú sí!- me dijo aquello….rayos!

-huuuuuu eso duele- se escuchó aquella exclamación de Rin quien pronto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Umi haciéndola callar.

-a todo esto es mi problema lo que me pase ¿entendiste?- le dije a Nico y ella solo desvió su mirada de la mía completamente molesta.

-Tks… eso me gano por preocuparme por una idiota como tú- dijo aquello y dándome la espalda volvió con Rin para continuar con sus estiramientos.

¿Ella se preocupa por mí? Pero….. Rayos, ¿Por qué esas simples palabras bastaron para hacer que me sonrojara y mi corazón latiera tan fuerte? Ahora yo sentía culpa dentro de mí, me exalte y le hable mal a Nico-chan frente a las demás…. Bueno siempre lo hacía pero, esta vez se sentía diferente ya que las miradas de las chicas me miraban como si todo lo que dije estuviera mal.

El resto de la práctica fue silencioso y algo incómodo, ese tiempo se me hizo eterno desde que había vuelto a la azotea no me había empezado a sentir muy bien….. hasta que por fin! Había dado fin la practica.

-bien chicas esta práctica fue un poco…. Peculiar, sin embargo espero que dejen de lado otras cosas y se enfoquen en la práctica para mañana- dijo Eri mirándonos a Nico y a mí con ironía.

-es verdad necesitamos relajar el ambiente- esta vez dijo Umi apoyando a Eri.

-ya se! Quedémonos juntas esta noche- dijo Honoka dando una de sus clásicas y espontaneas ideas.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿en dónde? Es muy repentino, además mañana tenemos clases todavía- decía Eri a Honoka y esta se quedó pensando.

-bueno, podemos quedarnos todas en mi apartamento, hay mucho espacio para las nueve y no molestaremos a nadie- decía Nozomi apoyando la idea de Honoka.

-yey! Nozomi-chan me apoya! ¿Quién más?- dijo aquello Honoka enérgicamente contagiando a Rin..

-como quieran- dije sin mucho interés, después de todo no estaba sintiéndome muy bien….

-yo! Llamare a mis ´padres- dijo Rin mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba en el.

-espera Honoka, deja de planear cosas improvisadamente- le dijo Umi deteniendo a Honoka y esta solo puso ojos de cachorro.

-vamos Umi-chan una noche no le hace daño a nadie ¿o sí?-decía Kotori a Umi y está siempre terminaba accediendo a las peticiones de Kotori.

-de acuerdo entonces tengo que ir a casa primero- esta vez decía Hanayo sonriente como siempre.

-bien entonces todas llamen a casa y cuando estén listas nos vemos en casa de Nozomi- finalizo aquello Eri sonriendo plácidamente.

Por mi parte yo me fui con Nozomi después de todo estábamos cerca de su casa y no necesitaba ir por nada de ropa, ahí ya que había dejado las ropas afeminadas con las que había salido el día de ayer de casa y convertida en un hombre.

.

Ya estando ahí parecía que Nozomi no estaba de muy buen humor conmigo y por otro lado yo no me sentía muy bien, me dolía todo el cuerpo e incluso estaba sudando algo que no era muy común en nadie….

-Maki-chan, ¿te importa si voy a cambiarme de ropa?- me dijo Nozomi dedicándome una suave sonrisa.

-claro….to…tomate tu tiempo- le conteste mientras sujetaba mi cabeza con una de mis manos, estaba aumentando el dolor en ella.

-¿Maki-chan te sientes bien?- me pregunto Nozomi algo preocupada.

-….si…. solo, necesito descansar por un momento….- le conteste forzando una sonrisa, pero sonreír nunca había sido lo mío, y justo en este momento era aún peor. Solo sentí que mis piernas ya no soportaban mi peso.

-¡Maki-chan!- escuche a Nozomi exclamar antes de que callera al piso, seguido de esto ella alcanzo a atraparme antes de caer.

-….Agh!... diablos, esto no…está bien….- dije dificultosamente empezando a sentir mi mirada pesada y mi respiración bastante agitada.

-pero… estas ardiendo en fiebre, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- me pregunto ella completamente preocupada, pero su voz comenzaba a sonar bastante lejana…..-Maki…mírame….- fue lo último que escuche decir a Nozomi antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos.

.

Sentía algo de viento sobre mi rostro…. ¿Ese era el sonido de un ventilador? Lentamente abrí los ojos topándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Nozomi que estaba sentada en una silla frente a mí con un pequeño ventilador de mano dándome aire.

-despertaste ''Mako-kun''- me dijo aquello…. Dijo… ¿Ma…Mako?

Me incorpore de golpe mirando mis piernas, solo traía puesto el bóxer masculino que no me había quitado desde anoche y una camisa blanca…

-no….no…..NO! soy otra vez un hombre! Pero…. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste Nozomi?!- le grite a Nozomi percatándome de mi cruda realidad nuevamente.

-Hey no me eches la culpa, solo te hice el favor de quitarte el uniforme escolar antes de que las demás llegaran y no te vieran como todo un okama de bar nocturno- me dijo aun manteniendo esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿me desnudaste? Espera!... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- le pregunte buscando mi celular.

-solo han pasado ocho minutos, increíble ¿no?- me dijo aquello dejándome completamente sorprendida.

-¿Qué les diremos a las demás?... espera… estoy en ropa interior, ¿Dónde están los pantalones que me prestaste?- le pregunte a Nozomi levantándome de golpe nuevamente y caminando buscando aquello.

-primero relájate para que pueda contestar tus preguntas, Ericchi me mandó un mensaje y fue con las demás a comprar algunas golosinas así que no tardaran mucho, no te preocupes cualquier pretexto por mas ridículo que sea Nicocchi lo va a creer, las demás ya saben que eres tu así que todo estará bien y los pantalones aquí están- me dijo ofreciéndome aquellos pantalones.

-bien…. Ahora…..ha! ¿Por qué volví a ser un chico?- dije aquello de una molesta manera y Nozomi solo me sonrió una vez más.

-no sé cómo ocurrió esto en primer lugar, pero si se decirte el porque te volvió a ocurrir, eres tan problemática que no has sido capaz de aprender la lección-me dijo aquello dejando aquel pequeño ventilador sobre la mesa y volviendo su mirada a mí.

-¿Qué? Vamos, ya te dije que aprendí lo suficiente el día de ayer, no hay razones para que me volviera a ocurrir- le dije sosteniendo aquellos pantalones en mis manos.

-¿de verdad? Entonces ¿ya no odias a los hombres?- me pregunto con irónica voz quedándome callada solo desvié la mirada.

-…..- aun no era capaz de decir nada…

-¿vez? ahí tienes la respuesta Maki-chan, tal vez….. tengas que aprender que no todos los hombres son malos, que también sienten, que siempre los malinterpretan sin razón y sin escucharlos, que sufren chantajes y rechazos crueles, que ellos también corren el mismo peligro en las calles como una mujer, no somos tan diferentes Maki-chan, eso tienes que aprenderlo- me dijo Nozomi dedicándome aun esa suave sonrisa.

Entonces fue cuando lo recordé…. Esta mañana aquel sirviente… lo acuse sin saber realmente si me decía la verdad o no, lo ofendí, lo trate mal y lo eche del área que mis padres le otorgaron a trabajar… y no conforme con eso, lo llame pervertido sin razón aparente también….

-Tks muy bien! Ya entendí! Metí la pata- dije aquello y Nozomi aprovechando que me había sentado en el sofá de nuevo revolvió mi cabello.

-buena chica…. Ha es cierto…. Buen chico- me dijo aquello dejando escapar una risita.

-estabas esperando hacer eso ¿verdad?- le dije mirándola mientras me despeinaba.

-era inevitable, además el cabello de Maki-chan es suavecito- me dijo sonriente y dejando de revolver mi cabellera pelirroja.

-si estuviera parada no me alcanzarías-le dije con una leve sonrisa. Ella se inclinó levemente frente a mí para mirarme a una altura similar.

-bueno, eso es porque estas muy ''grande''- me contesto dejando escapar otra risita, cosa que ceso cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse dejando ver a una sonrojada Nico, unas sorprendidas Hanayo, Umi y Kotori y a unas burlonas Honoka, Rin y Eri.

-¿que esta grande?- pregunto Hanayo sorprendida mirándonos a ambas.

-¿y porque estas en ropa interior?- pregunto esta vez Eri tratando de contener la risa que aun tenia.

Me quede sin saber correctamente que pasaba hasta que la palabra estas muy ''grande''….¿que esta grande? Y por último…..¿y porque estas en ropa interior? Se juntaban dando una muy mala impresión y pronto sentí como mi rostro se calentó de golpe.

-No esperen no es lo que creen! Iba a cambiarme!- les dije olvidado por completo que Nico no tenía ni idea de que este chico era yo, Nishikino Maki.

-_no te acerques sucio depravado_!- me grito Nico…..ha! eso es tan cruel que acaba de herir mi autoestima moral…..

-cálmate Nicocchi, es verdad él estaba cambiándose- dijo Nozomi abogando por mí, pero mientras tanto mi dignidad ya había sido herida.

Nico nos miró a ambos por un momento dudoso y aun parecía mirarme con desagrado, lo cual me dolía bastante, a nadie le gustaría que la persona que te gusta te mire así.

-¿Qué ase este aquí? ¿Acaso buscas a Maki-chan?- dijo aquello nuevamente molesta y no supe que contestarle.

-eh….. Maki me mandó un mensaje, dijo que…. Tenía que volver y el vino a buscarla pero ella ya se había ido- me excuso Eri guiñándome un ojo.

-¿y porque está en ropa interior?- volvió a preguntar Nico sin creer mucho lo que acababa de decir Eri.

-al entrar se rasgó su pantalón con la manija de la puerta, le dije que se lo quitara y suturaría aquella rotura- dijo Nozomi tan naturalmente y Nico esta vez pareció creerle.

-bien…. Entonces…. Eh….. Me pondré los pantalones y me iré…- dije aquello completamente nerviosa, no soportaría que me golpearan de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras?- esta vez hablo Rin rápidamente ya que sabía que no tendría donde quedarme en este estado.

-¡¿Qué?! Él no debe- dijo aquello Nico mirando a Rin.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo no aremos nada malo, solo conversaremos como jóvenes normales- esta vez apoyo Eri.

-me sorprende que tú digas eso- esta vez contesto Nico a Eri.

-bueno…. Entonces que vuelva y se quede con Maki-chan….. Solitos….- esta vez dijo Honoka de manera traviesa y note la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-en definitiva él debe quedarse aquí- termino por decir Nico aceptando que me quedara, y después de todo no habría problema con que los vecinos nos miraran mal ya que aquí había entrado siendo una chica todavía.

-de acuerdo, su…supongo que no estará mal- dije aquello sintiéndome un poco más aliviada.

.

Y como si no pasara nada extraño pasamos el resto de la tarde nosotras…. Bueno ellas y ''yo'' conversando aunque en ocasiones Nico-chan me daba miradas intrigadas y a la vez molestas pero trate de no prestarles atención, Honoka había llevado unos videojuegos, y también habíamos comido golosinas a mas no poder, pero ya había empezado a hacer hambre de nuevo.

-Hey Nico-chan ya tengo hambre- dijo aquello Honoka estirándose en el sillón.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- contesto Nico jugando una partida de carreras con Rin.

-cruel, vamos eres la única que sabe cocinar aquí- nuevamente se quejó Honoka.

-Kotori también sabe- contesto Nico.

-pero se tarda mucho, y yo tengo hambre ya- nuevamente se quejaba Honoka.

Yo estaba sentada…bueno sentado en el sillón individual mirando como jugaban mientras las demás también conversaban, entonces fue cuando recordé que Nozomi también sabía cocinar.

-oh… que Nozomi….digo… Tojou-san también sabe cocin….-antes de terminar Nozomi cubrió mi boca a mis espaldas.

-vamos Nicocchi, alguien te ayudara a cocinar, o un washi washi washi te espera si sigues de perezosa- amenazo Nozomi y el rostro de horror de Nico rápido se hizo mostrar.

-ya bien! Tu ganas ya voy- dijo Nico pausando aquel juego y levantándose resignada en dirección a la cocina.

-oye…. ¿Por qué eres un chico de nuevo?- pregunto en un susurro Hanayo que estaba a mi lado.

-no lo sé, pero creo que ya averigüe como resolverlo- le conteste también susurrándole.

-más importante aún, Mako-kun! Va air a la cocina también!- dijo Nozomi obligándome a levantarme y empujándome a la cocina.

-¿Qué? Espera! Yo no sé cocinar!- le dije a Nozomi quejándome.

-pues ve ahí y que Nicocchi te enseñe galán- finalizo aquello empujándome dentro de la cocina y encontrándome a Nico-chan en un lindo delantal…se veía hermosa como siempre.

-eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me pregunto con su típica voz de queja.

-bueno…. ¿ayudarte?- dije aquello y solo aprecie como rodaba sus ojos y me daba la espalda de nuevo.

-Nozomi pagara por eso- la escuche susurrar, y tras eso me ignoro por completo….. Parece que siempre se lleva bien con cualquier chico y con los fans principalmente… pero…. ¿Por qué a mí parece odiarme? No lo entiendo.

Solo la observe por un momento comenzar a cocinar y aunque yo no supiera hacerlo proseguí a lavar los vegetales que ella usaría y los puse a su lado.

-gracias- fue lo único que me dijo comenzando a picar aquellas verduras.

Ahora que estaba aquí tal vez trataría de hablar con ella, no es como si quisiera… solo…. Estoy aburriéndome y por alguna razón siento la urgencia de hacerlo.

-y…. Maki y tu ¿son buenas amigas?- pregunte primeramente notando como soltaba una risa.

-jum…. Si para ti un amigo es alguien con quien discutes por cualquier idiotez, que te insulte y se burle de ti, pues, si! Somos ''grandes amigas''- me respondió aquello con sarcasmo.

-¿te sientes bien con eso? ¿Pelear sin razón?- le pregunte colocándome a su lado.

-bueno….. es extraño, pero, a pesar de su pésimo carácter y lo molesta que es, creo que es inevitable, es como un trato natural para mí, y aunque nos ofendemos, es divertido estar a su lado- me dijo aquello esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios causando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con gran fuerza…. No tenía idea de que pensara eso…..

-vaya, suena como si fuese alguien especial- le dije aquello son una inevitable sonrisa en mi rostro también.

-¿Qué? No seas idiota!... ella….. Es solo… una amiga- me dijo aquello notando como se ruborizaba nuevamente.

-si tu lo dices, y bueno…. ¿Tienes alguien que te guste?- porque pregunte eso? Soy una idiota!

Nico rápido me miro entre avergonzada y molesta, va a golpearme, va a golpearme!... eh? No me ha golpeado, la mire rápidamente y ella aún me miraba de esa manera.

-¿Quién te crees para preguntarme eso? No porque seas el familiar rarito de mi amiga significa que puedas hablar conmigo como si te conociera cuando no es así- me dijo aquello volviendo su vista a lo que hacía.

-…lo siento….. Pero… entonces, si no debo porque soy un extraño ¿Por qué no nos conocemos?- le dije aquello en mis cinco minutos de valor, notando que ella se quedó quieta un momento para volver a mirarme y esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿te guste verdad? Bueno no es de extrañarse ya que soy linda- me dijo aquello de la tan engreída manera que solo ella podía lograr y causando un gran sonrojo en mí, pero trate de no hacerlo notorio.

-te equivocas yo no…- dije aquello fingiendo haber tomado aquello como una broma.

-como sea, yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien- me dijo aquello con una leve sonrisa y regresando su mirada a lo que hacía, fue entonces que escuchar aquello borro por completo la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro.

-oh….. Ya veo, de…debe ser un chico afortunado- le dije aquello desviando la mirada también….. Saber eso dolió, dolió mucho…..

-más bien es un idiota con mal carácter y difícil de tratar- me dijo eso aun sonriendo levemente…. ¿Cómo es que siento dolor y a la vez calidez por sus palabras?

-¿todo un Nishikino Maki he? Eres un imán de malhumorados- dije aquello en broma, después de todo reconocía que tenía mal carácter, solo escuche una sonrisa proveniente de ella y me miro nuevamente pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa que llenaba de felicidad.

-bien, tu ganas Mako, te dejare conocerme, si a cambio dejas de portarte como un pervertido- me dijo aquello….. Tal vez en broma….. ne es Nico-chan, ella habla siempre enserio…..

-ya te dije que lo malinterpretaron!- dije aquello quejándome de que nuevamente me echara en cara eso.

* * *

**-la pelirroja larguirucha y malhumorada es mía perro no te le acerques incestuoso degenerado-**

**atte: El pensamiento de Yazawa Nico :v**


	4. Chapter 4 tengo que aprender

**hola gente pues aquí el cap de esta semana donde ya se va a empezar a hacer presente el drama y lo interesante empieza agradezco sus reviews los amo.**

**por cierto, ya tengo a mi mala de la mi siguiente fic al que llame _''si un día tienes el valor''_ este estará cargado de drama y romance que espero les guste cuando sea tiempo de publicarlo gracias por votar por la musa que preferían como la mala de la historia, en fin nos leemos el siguiente lunes.**

* * *

Una gran cena se hizo presente en la pequeña reunión que teníamos, me sentía extraña de que todas las demás se portaran un poco distantes, después de todo así tenía que ser, soy un chico, pero a pesar de eso me siento de maravilla, Nico-chan acepto el tratar conmigo, tal vez no es tan malo este cuerpo.

-y entonces ella me dijo que estaba gorda, pero miente ¿verdad?- dijo Honoka y todas la miramos con ironía…. Tal vez fuimos crueles pero… ¿que podíamos hacer por su decidía?

-no te mintieron ¿últimamente has comido mucho pan?- esta vez decía Umi de una cruel manera a Honoka.

-ha! Lo sabía! Todas ustedes creen que soy gorda!-decía de una llorona manera Honoka recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa y con una deprimida expresión.

-yo creo que tienes un buen cuerpo, no comiences a exaltarte que no te servirá de nada- le dije aquello sin tomarle mucho interés a mis palabras.

-oh! Mak…Mako-kun trata de ser galán- escuche a rin decir en tono travieso y causo que me sonrojara.

-no! Yo solo…. digo eso para que cierre la boca!- dije aquello nuevamente sin pensar.

-entonces realmente crees que soy gorda!- nuevamente se quejó Honoka y mi mente estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-ya dejen a Mako-kun en paz, a su querida Maki-chan no le gustara verlo enojado mañana- esta vez dijo esto Nozomi mirándome de una muy sospechosa manera lo cual me causo escalofríos.

-uff ¿Qué más da? Maki es igual de malhumorada- dijo Nico sin darle interés a la conversación…..cielos….

-igual siempre estas con ella- nuevamente Rin causaba incomodidades a Nico.

-cállate! Al menos yo no me la paso sobre de ella como tú con Hanayo- se defendía Nico haciendo un mohín mientras le replicaba a Rin.

-es que Kayo-chin es adorable!- dijo aquello Rin abrazándose a la mencionada que solo sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Momentos como siempre…..era tan extraño que Nico-chan estuviera bien conmigo aquí, después de todo no parecía agradarle mucho siendo un chico….

.

La cena termino y tras esto nos dividimos para dormir, todas se quedarían a dormir en futones en toda la sala mientras que a mí me mandaron detrás del sillón justo en el suelo del comedor, era como si el sillón fuese una barrera entre ellas y yo….. Siendo honesta no me gusta mucho dormir sola en casas ajenas….. y menos en un futon.

-etto…. Buenas noches… chicas- dije aquello ya recostada sobre aquel futon y miraba arriba en el techo.

-buenas noches Mako-kun- escuche decir a Honoka.

-no vayas a intentar nada raro en la noche Mako- esta vez fue Nico-chan quien dijo eso ultimo causando en mi algo de gracia.

-ya te dije que malinterpretaron las cosas-finalice tanta charla y me dispuse a dormir, después de todo el cambio de chica a chico me dejo completamente agotada, se había sentido como una fuerte influenza pero en fin, no había nada más que hacer por lo que decidí dormir, sola….. Al otro lado del cuarto…..

.

Estaba sentada sobre mi escritorio en mi salón de Otonokizaka, miraba por la ventana el atardecer tan bello….. Aunque parecía un tanto irreal, sin embargo me sentía en paz…

-Maki-chan! Aquí estabas-

-¿Nico-chan? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?-

-estaba buscándote-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-hace mucho que deseaba decirte algo… pero, no me había logrado armar de valor hasta ahora, es complicado ya que Maki-chan es alguien difícil de tratar-

-no voy a molestarme ¿de acuerdo? A menos que sea algo estúpido o tus molestas bromas-

Fue en ese momento cuando ella me miraba con unos brillantes ojos carmín….. el sonrojo en sus mejillas era bastante notorio, ella estaba nerviosa, lo sabía debido a las repetidas veces que jugaba con sus dedos y miraba por doquier, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón había empezado a latir más rápido y los nervios de Nico-chan estaban contagiándome también.

-la verdad Maki-chan….. Es que….. Tengo dos cosas que preguntar….-

-b…bien….. ¿Qué cosa es?...-

-la primera….. es… bueno… si…. ¿hay alguien….que te ….guste?-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿y porque querrías saber eso tú?...-

-vamos!... solo….. Se honesta…. Por favor…-

-bueno…..ha….hay alguien…..-

-ya veo…. Bien! Ahora…. Lo segundo y más importante….-

-…-

-s…soy…¿soy yo esa persona?...-

-¡¿Qué?!... pero…. Quien te lo dijo…. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué piensas eso idiota?...-

-Maki-chan….. si no eres honesta, entonces lo seré yo…..-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-que me gustas Maki-chan… eso es lo que quiero decir-

Tras esas palabras sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y aquello aumento al verla acercarse a mi….. Ella me tomo por los hombros y tirando de ellos para inclinarme… me…be…bes…beso!

Sus labios eran tan agradables, era una sensación increíble… era mi primer beso, y había sido con Nico-chan…. Quien ahora mismo estaba usando todo lo que tenía disponible en su boca para besarme, mis manos estaban inmóviles, sentí como ella lentamente comenzó a hacerme para atrás causando que mis piernas toparan con la silla de mi escritorio, ya ahí me detuve lo cual Nico noto, dándome un leve empujón causo que me sentara sobre aquella silla y la mirara completamente confundida y extasiada por aquel beso.

-te quiero Maki…-

Tras esas palabras nuevamente se acercaba a mí, sus labios nuevamente chocaban con los míos en un atrevido y acalorado encuentro, me sobresalte por completo al sentir como ella se había sentado sobre mi regazo y con sus brazos me rodeaba del cuello….. esto era demasiado….. solo sentía como en mi cuerpo aumentaba el calor, fue cuando proseguí a colocar mis manos sujetando su cadera y correspondiendo a todo lo que podía aquel beso...mis manos…divagaban bajo su rosado suéter…

-….Maki….chan…..-

.

Como si fuese impulsada por un resorte me levante de golpe de aquel futon… que sueño tan….. candente…. ¿otra vez soñé eso?... ¡¿Qué?! Las chicas también tenemos ese tipo de sueños…..aunque es algo extraño decírselo a alguien…..

Mire a mi alrededor y la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el interior del apartamento de Nozomi, parecía que las demás aún no habían despertado, por lo que mire la hora en mi celular y marcaban las 7:03 am….. Aún es muy temprano para ir a la escuela…

Aun sentía mi respiración algo pesada y mi rostro bastante caliente… creo que ese sueño había sido algo salvaje, ¿hasta dónde hubiésemos llegado si no hubiera despertado?... en fin, palpe un poco mi rostro…..ah… sigo siendo un chico… debería levantarme ya. Justo cuando quite las cobijas de encima de mi note algo….oh no….OH NO! Pero….. ¿Por qué?... ah! Estúpido sueño inoportuno!

-¿Por qué justo cuando todas están aquí me tiene que pasar esto?- dije susurrando para mí misma mientras seguía mirando mi ''gran'' problema…

-¿pasarte qué?- la voz de Nozomi causo que me sobresaltara y rápidamente me cubriera con las cobijas la cintura.

-N.n-n-nada!... solo….. Desperté sintiéndome un poco mal….- mentí manteniendo mi cuerpo cubierto y dedicándole a Nozomi una muy forzada sonrisa… y esta me miraba algo dudosa.

-seguro… y ¿Por qué no te levantas ya? Tenemos cosas que hacer hoy, además también hay escuela y las demás tienen que irse- me dijo aquello sonriente como siempre acostumbraba.

-bu…bueno…. No tengo ánimos de levantarme….. creo que dormiré un poco más…- le conteste con voz nerviosa y me acosté cubriéndome completamente con las cobijas.

-deja de ser tan infantil y levántate ya- me dijo aquello y sentí como sujeto las cobijas y tiro de ellas arrancándolas de mi cuerpo.

Antes de que me viera tome la almohada rápido cubrí con ella mi ''problema'' quedándome con una expresión completamente sobresaltada y ganándome más miradas intrigadas de Nozomi.

-oye tu…. ¿Qué ocultas?- volvió a preguntar mirándome detenidamente, por otro lado yo sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y el calor invadía nuevamente mis mejillas.

-nada que una buena chica deba ver- dije aquello sin mirar a Nozomi, solo miraba hacia enfrente.

Rápido escuche una risa proveniente de Nozomi, una que trato de callar cubriendo su boca para no despertar a las demás…. Rayos! Me descubrió!

-Maki-chan es una chica indecente….. Al parecer tuviste dulces sueños- dijo Nozomi entre risas y yo solo sentía como el calor en mi rostro aumentaba aún más

-Cállate Nozomi idiota!... Esto es grave!- le dije de una manera completamente avergonzada a la tonta que se reía de mí.

-bien, bien, levántate y entra a la ducha, báñate con agua fría, estoy segura que eso te quitara lo ''animada'' que estas-me dijo sonriente ya que había cesado su risa.

-bien… espero eso ayude…- le dije y justo cuando me levantaba Rin nos miraba desde el respaldo del sillón.

-Maki-chan ¿Por qué te cubres ahí?- me pregunto Rin mirándome como si de un felino se tratara desde aquel respaldo.

-p-p-por nada! Ahora vengo- dije aquello técnicamente huyendo del comedor y apresurándome a deshacerme de esta incomoda erección, agradezco mil veces que fueran solo Rin y Nozomi y no Nico quienes me habían visto en ese vergonzoso estado.

.

Efectivamente como me lo menciono Nozomi, después de la ducha fría, que por cierto estaba muy fría se calmó el ''asunto'' por lo que pude salir por fin de la ducha encontrándome con que las demás ya estaban despiertas y alistándose para la escuela a excepción de Nico que parecía estar en la cocina.

-ya estás aquí Mako- me dijo Eri dedicándome una sonrisa mientras se abotonaba su camisa de vestir escolar.

-tardaste bastante ahí adentro, ¿volviste a sentirte mal?- me pregunto esta vez Honoka quien estaba colocándose sus calcetas negras.

-eh….. Algo así, un problema al despertar eso es todo- le dije a Honoka con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

-sí, un ''gran'' problema en sus pantalones- contesto aquello Nozomi haciendo énfasis en gran! Nuevamente causo que me sonrojara de golpe…

-cállate! Fue completamente involuntario, no entiendo como los chicos pueden lidiar con eso tan seguido, y yo que pensé que eran unos sucios pervertidos cuando eso les ocurría- dije aquello sentándome en uno de los sillones mientras secaba mi cabello rojo.

-es bueno que aprendas de ellos un poco, supongo eso te ayudara a saber que no todos son malos o unos degenerados- esta vez dijo aquello Umi quien apenas estaba comenzando quitarse la pijama.

-tal vez…. no todo lo que pienso… sea verdad- respondí dedicándole una sonrisa a Umi y esta solo asintió con un leve gesto amable.

-el desayuno está listo…..-escuchamos aquello a nuestras espaldas, Nico salía de la cocina y nos miraba con sorpresa en su rostro el cual comenzaba a ruborizarse. -¡¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes?! Mako está aquí!- dijo aquello a lo que no entendimos por completo hasta que me percate que todas ellas estaban cambiándose de ropa… y yo soy un chico….

-ah! Es…. Verdad….- dejo salir aquello Kotori mirándolas a todas y después a mí.

-lo siento! Lo siento! Se me quedo la costumbre! Lo siento!- dije aquello cubriendo mis ojos, aunque realmente verlas a todas no me daba vergüenza, siempre nos mirábamos cuando nos cambiábamos en el club pero olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que Nico no sabía que este chico era yo.

-idiota pervertido, solo finges no percatarte, sucio!- aquellas hirientes palabras salían nuevamente de la boca de Nico hacia mí, para evitar escucharla solo me levante a toda prisa y salí de aquel lugar no sin antes ganarme un golpe en uno de mis brazos por parte de Nico-chan.

.

Como si realmente fuese un pervertido Nico-chan me saco del apartamento y me dejo esperando afuera, incluso me saco el desayuno…. Me sentía como un vil perrito recogido de la calle….

no era nuevamente mi día _primero ¿Por qué se burlaban de mi por algo tan involuntario en este cuerpo? y luego, un simple suceso sin malas intenciones hace que me llamen pervertida, sucia y depravada, tal vez las chicas no entiendan pero es lastimoso que te acusen de algo tan grave como eso cuando mis intenciones estaban completamente fuera de ello…._ Aunque…..yo le hice exactamente lo mismo a aquel chico de limpieza en mi casa….!

Fue cuando entendí el porque me había convertido en un chico nuevamente… es acaso que… ¿tengo que experimentar todas y cada una de las cosas por las que trate o tratare mal a un chico? Si esa es la respuesta… entonces… lo hare, si con eso volveré a la normalidad entonces…._tengo que aprender_.

-Hey niño castigado, ya es hora de irnos- escuche aquella voz a mis espaldas, era Nico-chan que salía con sus pertenencias lista para la escuela junto a las demás.

-aprendí la lección Yazawa-san- le dije aquello sonriendo y levantándome de donde estaba sentada.

-no me llames Yazawa que no me gusta, solo dime Nico- me recalco eso comenzando a caminar.

-muy bien….. Entonces Nico está bien- le conteste dando un ligero suspiro.

-Hey caballero, ¿te importaría sostener mi portafolio un momento?- me dijo aquello Honoka quien ya había puesto su mochila sobre mis manos.

-muy cierto! Se caballeroso Mako-kun- dijo aquello Nozomi poniendo también su portafolio sobre mi otra mano libre.

-oye! No soy su transporte gratuito- les dije a ambas que reían entre sí.

Le reste importancia y continuamos caminando en dirección a Otonokizaka cuando llegamos ahí, deje a todas en la entrada ya que yo de esta forma no podía acceder a el campus.

-bueno aquí las dejo, tengo que volver a casa, hay algo importante que tengo que hacer- me despedí de ellas no sin antes mirar a Nozomi que me miro como si supiera lo que haría y solo asintió sonriéndome con orgullo.

.

.

.

Estaba frente a él gran y verde portón de la mansión de mis padres, tenía algo importante que enmendar, no sin antes asegurarme si el error que había cometido ayer era válido.

Entre con completo sigilo a casa, después de todo estaba segura que mis padres no estarían y los sirvientes debido a mi gran parecido no dirían nada pensando en que sería algún familiar.

Mire por todo el alrededor y no lograba toparme con aquel chico, no hasta escuchar a una mujer toser con gran violencia lo cual me sobresalto. Enseguida me aproxime hasta ahí y me encontré con una mujer anciana y a aquel chico que posaba una de sus manos sobre la espalda de esa mujer y le ofrecía un pañuelo.

-madre, te dije que no necesitabas salir de la cama, aun estas muy enferma-

-lo lamento, es que….. no puedo dejarte todo a ti-

-no seas tonta! Te dije que estaba bien y que podría con este trabajo-

-pero me dijiste que posiblemente lo perderías-

-me esforzare por ti hasta donde me lo permitan los dueños de la casa….. Solo espero que esa chica no me acuse…-

-no puedo creer que esa muchacha te acusara sin razón-

-estoy acostumbrado madre… las chicas en ocasiones son muy crueles con nosotros, pero….. Si pierdo este trabajo… conseguiré otro, are lo posible por tener dinero para tus medicamentos madre, te protegeré-

-gracias hijo…. Muchas gracias…..-

Escuchar aquella conversación me hizo sentir como un verdadero monstruo, yo era la razón del porque este chico estaría por perder su empleo…..

Camine de vuelta al interior de la casa nuevamente, entrando a mi habitación, ya estando ahí note que todo estaba en orden, todo estaba limpio, pero ninguno de mis cajones había sido abierto, todo estaba justo y como lo había dejado….. Este chico me había dicho la verdad….

-muy bien, ya entendí….. Soy una idiota por culpar a este chico sin razón….. Ya sufrí por ello….. Ahora lo entiendo, así que por favor….. ¿Podrías devolverme mi cuerpo para disculparme?- dije aquello al vacío, aunque ya lo sabía no recibí respuesta por lo que solo me senté sobre mi cama y pronto la toque, me recosté mirando el techo de aquella blanca habitación…

Era increíble pensar en que el deseo de Nozomi se había cumplido….. Estaba siendo castigada como ella lo quería, supongo que… realmente he aprendido algo hasta ahora, creo que odio un poco menos a los chicos….. Espera!... si el deseo de Nozomi se cumplió de una manera tan ilógica….. Puede que….. ¿Mi deseo también se cumpliera?... tal vez….. es por eso que Nico-chan se porta extraña desde que Mako apareció… será que… ¿está interesada en mí? Pero... teniendo este cuerpo….. Nico-chan no me aceptaría… ya se! Cuando tenga mi cuerpo verdadero…. Yo…. Me arriesgare a preguntárselo….. le diré que siento algo por ella….

Mi momento de motivación comenzaba a darme sueño….. Bastante, por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos un momento para descansar.

.

Alguien tocaba la puerta y eso causo que me levantara de golpe….. Si alguien me veía como chico dentro de mi habitación me metería en problemas, rápido me incorpore y me dirigí a la ventana estaba dispuesta a salir por ahí aunque temiera a las alturas cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre quien al verme se sorprendió… estoy muerta…. Más bien…. Muerto!

-¿Maki? ¿Qué haces tratando de salir por la ventana y con esas pintas?- me dijo mi madre dedicándome una mirada llena de intriga y parada aun en la puerta… espera…. Dijo ¿Maki?

-hahah…. Me pareció…. Escuchar a un animal fuera…. Así que Salí a ver- puse aquella ridícula escusa que afortunadamente mi madre creyó

-bueno…. Cámbiate, y baja a comer….. y…. creo que es todo- me dijo aquello aun confundida y saliendo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Si! Soy yo de nuevo! Soy una chica, amo mi cuerpo!, ahora tengo que ir a Otonokizaka! Tengo algo que decirle a Nico-chan antes de que el valor que llevo dentro se esfume.

.

.

.

Corría en dirección a Otonokizaka, sentía cuanto latía mi corazón, ¿era por correr o la emoción que sentía dentro? no lo sé….. Solo sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, la hora de la salida estaba en efecto por lo que las demás estarían en el club o en la azotea, pero al entrar al campus vi a Honoka, Eri y Nozomi caminar juntas en dirección a la salida.

-Hey chicas por aquí!- dije aquello tratando de llamar su atención lo cual conseguí.

-vaya el pequeño pervertido volvió a ser Maki-chan- dijo aquello Nozomi con una sonrisa.

-dejando de lado tu comentario molesto ¿Dónde están las demás?- pregunte buscando con la mirada específicamente a Nico-chan.

-ya estaban afuera ¿no las viste?- me respondió Eri señalando afuera.

-conque están afuera, bien…. Tengo que ver a Nico-chan- dije aquello apresurándome a caminar fuera de aquel lugar.

-Maki-chan espera!- escuche a Nozomi llamarme antes de que saliera pero… fue muy tarde… vi algo que causo en mi pecho algo realmente doloroso…

-gracias… por venir hasta aquí me alegra-

-yo también quería verte Nico-chan-

-y gracias por las flores también-

-es un pequeño detalle, después de todo eres mi novia….-

-no digas eso en voz alta, alguien podría escucharnos-

-bien, lo lamento Nico-chan, tengo que irme, ¿te veo mañana?-

-claro…. Si quieres-

Ese chico de tes blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verdes no se retiró sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla de Nico-chan… y ahí, después de ese pequeño gesto, él se retiró con mi esperanza echa pedazos…

-¿Maki-chan?...-escuche la voz de Nico llamarme al girarse y verme parada justo del otro lado de la calle.

-…. Lo siento…. Creo que interrumpí algo….- dije tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-….yo…. bueno….. No era nada importante…de todas maneras ¿deseabas algo?.- dijo aquello con una suave voz…. Que no sonaba muy feliz.

-…pues, quería decirte…. No, nada. Era algo muy estúpido, lo siento por irrumpir- finalice con aquello dándome la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria para volver a casa con mi corazón hecho pedazos.

-Maki-chan!...¿estás bien?- escuche esa voz tras un agarre en mi brazo, solo le dedique una leve mirada a Nozomi quien me miraba llena de pena.

-lo estaré… supongo que alguien como yo…. Llena de odio, no merece esperanza ¿verdad?- dije aquello dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Nozomi y esta solo se asombró al ver como una lagrima salía de mis ojos.

-Maki-chan! Espera!- ahora la voz de Nico aproximándose me sobresalto… no quería que me viera…por favor no ahora….

-Nozomi, por favor déjame irme…. No quiero que me vea así…- le pedí a Nozomi dándole la espalda, esta solo me soltó dejándome caminar.

-oye! Estoy hablándote!- nuevamente la agitada voz de Nico sonaba llamándome, pero no me detuve, solo seguí caminando dejando que mis lagrimas cayeran.

.

.

.

* * *

**bueno a partir de aquí lo bueno empieza :3 que estén bien.**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿otra vez me equivoque?

**hola aquí les traigo el cap de la semana y pues ha! como que me ando bloqueando con este fic francamente no quiero eso, tratare de tener imaginación porque como que siento que no esta siendo lo que esperaba o lo que tal vez ustedes gustan leer la verdad ya no se :/ pero bueno aqui les dejo este cap y solo una cosa que decir tengo:**

**¡a quien carajos ba a besar Maki en la pelicula Love live school idol movie!? hahaha y pensar que la podremos ver hasta 2016 :'C**

* * *

Volvía a casa mientras caminaba sin ganas de absolutamente nada, Nico….. Ya tiene a alguien… ¿no merezco que se cumpla mi deseo también verdad? Después de todo soy yo la única que siente odio sin razón….

Entre al jardín de casa y permanecí callada parada sobre el pasto dejando que la luz del atardecer poco a poco cesara convirtiéndose en la obscura y pacifica noche…. Mi noche triste, lentamente levante la vista al cielo nocturno y note barias estrellas adornándolo….

-no lo merezco ¿verdad?... ¿Acaso no merezco ser amada también?- dije aquello en un leve susurro.

-¿señorita Nishikino?- escuche aquella voz y de inmediato me di la vuelta para que no notaran que había estado llorando hace un momento, solo mire de reojo, era el joven sirviente.

-oh….. Eres tu… sabes, sobre lo que te dije ayer…. Yo….. lo siento, te trate mal y te deje preocupado, es solo que….. Soy un poco paranoica- le decía al chico a mis espaldas y solo escuche un suspiro de alivio por parte de él.

-descuide señorita, ahora me siento más aliviado- me respondió con una voz animada, fue cuando decidí mirarlo y por el cambio de expresión que me dio estoy segura que noto mis lágrimas de antes.

-….. Perdón…..tal vez creas que soy patética….- dije aquello para que quitara esa preocupada expresión a lo que el saco un pañuelo y me lo ofreció.

-tome, está limpio y si quiere, puede sonarse- me dijo el dedicándome una leve sonrisa lo cual me hizo sentir cálida, pocas personas eran amables conmigo…

-… gracias….. Anda, no me mires así, estoy bien, de verdad- le dije recibiendo su pañuelo y limpiando con el mis lágrimas que habían salido nuevamente.

-no es nada….. Estoy para servirle señorita- me contesto con aquella cálida sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

-un favor más…. No le digas a mis padres que estaba llorando, por favor- le pedí y el solo asintió así dando paso a que continuara trabajando y yo volviera dentro a mi habitación, después de todo no traía buena cara y menos buenas fachas.

.

Estaba recostada en mi cama pensando…. Tantas cosas que no podría guardarlas nunca, me sentía realmente herida, pero francamente no debería, Nico-chan tiene todo el derecho de estar con quien quiera….. Es mi culpa por ser tan cobarde todo este tiempo, además… hay cosas más importantes en las que debería pensar!... si eso! Debería estar más preocupada en pensar cuando es que me desharé de este cambio… cuando…

Ese chico!….. el novio de Nico-chan….. Ahora que lo pienso ya lo había visto en alguna parte… pero no logro recordar en donde…. Pero qué más da, hasta ahora solo he conocido a un buen chico y ese es aquel sirviente, pero seguro ese idiota castaño solo quiere presumir que sale con una School Idol famosa!... Todos piensan solo en eso…. Presumir y tratar de verse galanes cuando ninguna chica les pone siquiera atención. _Ninguna chica sería tan depravada como para acosar a un hombre…. Las chicas no pensamos en cosas sucias o cosas pervertidas, eso solo es típico de ellos… seguro ese idiota solo quiere aprovecharse de Nico-chan…._ ¿pero….porque volví a pensar en Nico-chan? Ha! No puedo creerlo, debo despejar mi mente….. Tal vez si duermo me sienta mejor…

.

Abrí los ojos con cuidado mirando torpemente a mi alrededor y lo primero que pensé fue tocar mi rostro…dios! Sigo siendo una chica….. Gracias al cielo…. Literalmente.

Este día aprovechando que no era un chico decidí ir a la escuela… aunque eso implicaba tener que ver a Nico-chan…. Y no quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo a comportarme como la idiota que soy con ella, tal vez es mejor quedarme en casa.

-¿Maki estás ahí dentro?- escuche a la voz de mi padre llamarme… era muy extraño que eso sucediera.

-sí, ¿sé te ofrece algo padre?- pregunte sentada sobre mi cama tratando de tomar la decisión de ir o no a la escuela.

-prepárate, la madre de tu madre, viene de visita- escuche decir esas peligrosas palabras a papa.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar a mi abuela…..mi educadora….mi dictadora, y lo único que venía en mi mente era menosprecio, replicas, severas llamadas de atención y una aprensión terrible y dolorosa a cada momento…

_-camina con porte Maki eres una dama-_

_-¿qué es esa mancha en tu vestido? Es tan impropio de una dama, tendré que castigarte-_

_-¡no bajes la mirada cuando estoy reprendiéndote Maki!-_

_-no, no puedes salir, el ambiente es sucio para ti, esos niño pueden tener alguna enfermedad-_

_-el dolor es reprensión, y la reprensión es ajuste de disciplina, y si no tienes disciplina, no llegaras a triunfar como médico, me reusó a que el nombre de la familia quede en las manos equivocadas, por eso…. Tendré que castigarte otra vez-_

_-parece que no lo has entendido, extiende tus manos ahora…-_

Odiaba cuando ella decía eso… porque sabía que me reprendería…. Sus reprendas de un ardor y dolor que me llenaba de terror cuando lo recordaba….. Solo tenía 5 años….. ¿Qué esperaba? pero a decir verdad, pese a los deliberados y despiadados maltratos de ella no odiaba a la abuela…. Pero tampoco la apreciaba como debería ¿Por qué? Porque ella está en contra del desequilibrio y romper el estatus social y familiar, y esto entra y empeora en el momento en el que yo decidí convertirme en Idol, dejando temporalmente mis estudios de medicina…. Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que me gusta otra chica?

-¿Maki?- la voz de mi padre me llamo sacándome de mi mal momento recordando y de una espontánea y agitada manera tome mi decisión de ir a la escuela ese día.

-¡para nada!, tengo que ir a la escuela- dije de inmediato poniéndome apresurada el saco y listón de la escuela.

-p…pero, no me dejes solo con ellas por favor te daré todo lo que quieras- escuche a mi padre susurrarme desde afuera de mi habitación, pero alcance a escucharlo con claridad, rápido me apresure a abrir la puerta ya completamente lista para salir.

-dije que no! Ya me has dado una tarjeta de crédito….además Estoy segura que en cuanto ella me vea comenzara a reprenderme como lo hizo cuando volví a casa después de una presentación en vivo en Akiba- le dije a mi padre que me miro con un poco de pena y al final solo suspiro.

-tienes razón hija….. Bien, ve a la escuela y llega hasta tarde, no quiero que ella te moleste por la libertad que estamos dándote tu madre y yo-me contesto mi padre posando su mano sobre mi cabeza y acariciándola.

-¿estás seguro que no te quejaras después de que te deje solo?-le dije interrogante y dedicándole una mirada divertida.

-te lo prometo princesa, ahora apresúrate que el verdugo está por llegar- dijo mi padre en broma y guiñándome un ojo para después despedirse de mí y dejarme huir.

.

Caminaba en dirección a la escuela, tenía mis auriculares puestos, disfrutaba de una hermosa pista mientras sentía el suave viento acariciar con frescura mi rostro, era la única manera de dejar de pensar en todo, esto me era realmente agradable y refrescante, cosa que se derrumbó cuando la mano de alguien tocando uno de mis glúteos me sobresalto en gran manera, rápido mire sonrojada hacia atrás y dos sujetos se miraron para después comenzar a reírse…. Bastardos…

-oye idiota! ¿Crees que es divertido?-le grite a uno de ellos pero no pareció siquiera molestarse a mirarme solo siguió riendo.

-Muy bien, a ver si esto también te da risa….-dije aquello tomando una piedra del piso y arrojándola dándole justo en su hueca cabeza.

-auch! Esa chica me lanzo algo!- dijo ese pelinegro idiota y pronto se giraron de nuevo hacia mí.

-te lo ganaste por imbécil- le dijo su amigo riéndose ahora de él.

-tú me dijiste que no me atrevía a tocarle el trasero idiota- se quejó el pelinegro de nuevo.

-por idiotas como ustedes es que creo que los hombres son estúpidos sin remedio, me dan asco- finalice aquello dándoles la espalda y continuando con mi camino, realmente era molesto, pero al menos pude hacer algo contra ellos.

.

Llegaba a la escuela, mi mal humor había aumentado gracias a esos idiotas de antes y peor aún era lo que estaba viendo justo ahora… Nico y ese castaño venían caminando juntos…..riendo…. como una pareja feliz

-Ugh!... que desagradable….- dije aquello en un murmuro para mí misma.

-son una pareja feliz ¿no? ¿Quieres un tubo para golpearlos?- aquella voz me sobresalto, era sin duda la burlona de Nozomi a mis espaldas y con una mirada pacífica.

-tu!... déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para soportarte esta vez- le dije comenzando a caminar.

-Maki-chan es cruel, mejor dime cómo va la lección-me pregunto mientras me seguía.

-tu estúpido deseo se cumplió y el mío no, eso es lo que pasa y ahora tengo que soportar ver a esa idiota con su novio paseándose y ella ni siquiera sabe que es lo que siento por ella!- dije con completa molestia y frustración entrando al campus junto a Nozomi.

-¿y por qué crees que premiarían a alguien que no ha completado su labor?- me dijo aquello causando en mi más molestia.

-pero ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer? Hay muchas cosas por las que no soporto a los hombres ¿esperas a que aprenda de todas ellas?- le grite a Nozomi sin importar que las chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado nos miraran raro.

-huy, ¿quién te hizo enojar?- me pregunto aun con voz burlona… de verdad que ella no le importa nada….

-me hubiera gustado ser Mako para ponerle una paliza al idiota que me toco el trasero mientras venia de camino a la escuela!- le dije a Nozomi por fin y ella solo suspiro en respuesta.

-si sigues enojándote así te harás vieja muy rápido, ¿Por qué no solo te calmas un poco?- me dijo Nozomi esta vez sin burla y dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

-no puedo…. Quiero pero….- puse una frustrada expresión…. Tal vez no solo estaba irritada por esos idiotas y Nico y su novio…. Tal vez….. El hecho de que cuando llegara a casa estaría la abuela era la mayor cosa que me afectaba.

-¿Maki-chan…. Pasa algo?- me pregunto Nozomi moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos, cuando la mire ella tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-…. Lo siento Nozomi…. Solo…. necesito tomar un respiro- le dije dejando salir un gran suspiro, entonces ella tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia una banca cerca de la sombra de un árbol y nos sentamos ahí, ella se fue un momento dejándome sola un par de minutos sin embargo no podía dejar de darle vueltas…

_-gracias… por venir hasta aquí me alegra-_

_-yo también quería verte Nico-chan-_

_-y gracias por las flores también-_

_-es un pequeño detalle, después de todo eres mi novia….-_

-Maki-chan toma- la voz de Nozomi me hizo volver y una bebida dulce y fría era lo que me ofrecía con esa característica sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

-gracias….. Yo…. Lo siento…. Por gritarte- le dije a Nozomi recibiendo aquella bebida y disculpándome por mi actitud de hace un momento.

-está bien Maki-chan, no siempre tenemos una sonrisa que ofrecer, eso lo sé perfectamente, eres muy parecida a Ericchi- me dijo aquello tomando un sorbo de su bebida y dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

No dije nada, solo permanecí en silencio bebiendo aquello, pensando….. Si tan solo volviera a ser Mako… tendría una oportunidad con Nico-chan… tal vez ella me conozca mejor, y así cuando llegue el momento…. Le diga que Mako soy yo…

-¿Qué piensas Maki-chan?- escuche a Nozomi preguntarme y dedicarme una mirada curiosa

-pensaba en que tal vez ser Mako no me resulte tan malo- le dije sonriendo levemente a lo que ella se sorprendió.

-baya, tu diciendo eso, aunque no sería mala idea, Mako-kun es realmente sexy no me haría mal verlo más seguido- me dijo aquello guiñándome un ojo y causando que me sonrojara de golpe.

-¿sabes?... temo que me violes un día de estos- le dije a lo que ella solo rio.

-no lo are, los huesitos de Maki-chan ya están reservados para Nicocchi- dijo aquello nuevamente burlándose de mi…. Ah…..

-tonta… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Eri?-le pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-ella está en el consejo estudiantil reprendiendo a Honoka por dejar que se acumulara el trabajo y los papeles de registros y peticiones, se a portado mal y seguro va a castigarla- me contesto ella en broma….pero…..… por alguna extraña razón la palabra _reprendiendo y castigo_, me causo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo…..

_-el dolor es reprensión, y la reprensión es ajuste de disciplina, y si no tienes disciplina, no llegaras a triunfar como médico, me reusó a que el nombre de la familia quede en las manos equivocadas, por eso…. Tendré que castigarte otra vez-_

Me levante de golpe llena de pánico, aquel recuerdo había sido tan real que me aterrorizo, note como Nozomi me miro preocupada y se sorprendió aún más al ver que una lágrima resbalaba por una de mis mejillas.

-Maki-chan…. Lo siento!- dijo aquello y rápidamente me abrazo acción que enseguida logro calmarme de nuevo.

-no…. Está bien…..No es tu culpa, realmente no sé qué me paso….. Tranquila….- le dije recibiendo su abrazo con delicadeza y limpiando aquella extrañas e involuntarias lágrimas.

Por inercia mire hacia arriba en el segundo piso de la escuela y ahí mismo alguien nos observaba, mirada que se apartó en cuanto noto la mía…..

-¿Nico-chan…?- dije viéndola retirarse de la ventana.

.

.

.

Después de ese extraño suceso con Nozomi, entre a mis clases, como había sido desde que podía convertirme en chico, Rin me hacía preguntas extrañas y Hanayo disimulaba no escuchar, pero era más que evidente que siempre estaba atenta. En fin creo que empezaba a acostumbrarme a sus interrogantes extraños.

El dia paso volando y ya siendo hora de la práctica me dirigí junto a mis otras dos compañeras al salón del club donde ya estaba todas esperándome a mí y a Hanayo y Rin.

-Maki-chan parece de mal humor el día de hoy- me dijo Hanayo abriendo la puerta del club donde el trio de tercero y el trio de segundo ya estaba ahí.

-no importa…- le respondí algo desganada y aproximándome a mi silla para colocar mi portafolio sobre ella.

-es bueno verte Maki- esta vez me saludo Eri dedicándome una sonrisa.

-también me alegro de estar aquí siendo yo- dije aquello sin importarme que Nico estuviera escuchando también

-¿pasa algo malo Maki-chan?- esta vez me preguntaba Kotori ladeando un poco su cabeza tras su pregunta.

-nada, solo no estoy muy de ánimos- respondí sentándome y dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-no es hora de holgazanear, tenemos que ir al techo para practicar- dijo Nico secamente terminado de amarrar las cuerdas de sus tenis y encaminándose a la salida.

-¿Qué le pico?- pregunte a las demás que parecían verse unas a otras, las únicas que parecíamos no saber que sucedía parecíamos ser Nozomi y yo…

-nada, nada que debas saber- me respondió Umi caminando hasta la salida también disponiéndose a ir a la azotea.

-¿Qué cosa es lo que ustedes me ocultan?- les pregunte pero ninguna pareció querer contestarme por lo que el mal humor volvía a mí.

Caminamos juntas hacia la azotea donde comenzamos con el calentamiento, todo estaba bien aparentemente aunque yo seguía con la duda del porque Nico-chan se estaba poniendo tan irritante últimamente.

-bien, ya que terminamos con el calentamiento comencemos con la coreografía de las unidades ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Umi separándose de nuestro conjunto uniéndose a Nozomi y a Rin ¿es broma verdad? Tengo que ir, eso significa que tengo que ir con Eri y con….

-vamos ¿te vas a quedar viendo a Printems así o vas a venir aquí?- escuche la voz poco amigable de Nico y rápido fui con ellas.

Francamente no entiendo por qué está molesta, antes hubiera creído que estaba celosa o algo pero ella tiene novio, así que francamente no entiendo por qué está molesta conmigo. Solo decidí restarle importancia.

El día de hoy dedicarían el tiempo a la unidad de Printems mientras las demás nos tomábamos un descanso pero algo no andaba bien… mi cuerpo empezaba asentirse enfermo de nuevo… será que…. ¿voy a transformarme? Trate de levantarme y efectivamente mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas y había empezado a sudar sin razón…no….. Esto no puede ocurrirme ahora!

Rápido me acerque a Nozomi y tire un poco de su ropa para que se acercara cosa que hizo de inmediato al verme mal.

-Maki-chan ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto en voz baja y yo comenzaba a respirar pesado.

-…Nozomi….. Está pasando otra vez…. voy a….. Cambiar….- le dije susurrando con dificultad y trataba de no verme muy mal.

-ustedes dos deberían prestar atención en vez de estarse coqueteando, es desagradable- escuchamos aquella voz….. Era Nico quien hablaba

-….no estamos co….coqueteando….- le dije a Nico con voz molesta pero realmente sonaba desganada.

-bueno, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo dejen de hacerlo, me molesta y a las demás también- me respondió Nico afirmando aquello y afirmando los hechos por las demás.

-Nicocchi, Maki-chan no se siente bien, no deberías ser tan desconsiderada- dijo Nozomi mientras posaba su mano en mi espalda.

-si se sentía mal se hubiera venido, además no parecía que se estuviera sintiendo mal cuando llego en la mañana junto contigo- dijo Nico esta vez desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos realmente empezaba a irritarme más de lo normal y que se mesclara con mi malestar no ayudaba.

-oigan dejen de pelear, de verdad necesitamos hacer esto- se quejaba Eri que estaba junto a Umi acomodando la coreografía de Printems.

-Ericchi, la verdad Maki-chan se siente muy mal- daba aquella indirecta Nozomi a Eri que por desgracia no pareció entender, ahora recordaba que solo Nozomi me había visto transformarme…

-estas ardiendo…. Pero… ¿tan de repente?- dijo aquello Umi tocando mi frente…

-Ma…..Mako viene!- alce la voz y en cuanto y todas pusieron una expresión de preocupación a excepción de Nico que pareció fruncir más el ceño.

-bien, entonces tenemos que sacarla rápido de aquí- respondió Umi mirándonos….. Rayos! Creo que estoy por caerme….

-que se diviertan entonces que yo me iré con Rise a dar una vuelta- dijo Nico levantándose de su lugar…. Como podía seguir con eso cuando estaba tan mal…..

-Nico deja de ser tan molesta- le dije a ella mientras era ayudada por Nozomi a levantarme pero Nico no parecía querer ceder…. Y yo ya no aguantaba más….

-ya deja de discutir Maki-chan, es más importante que aguantes hasta llevarte a un lugar seguro- me dijo Nozomi en voz baja y yo solo asentí.

-Maki-chan idiota… tu eres la que me molesta, pero al diablo! Por mi puedes atragantarte con tu par de pechugas yo me largo- dijo aquello gritándome y dándome la espalda….. Eso fue ofensivo…. Tanto para mí como para Nozomi, y sin duda me hizo explotar aquello tal vez el momento me hizo tener algo de fuerzas para caminar hasta ella y tomarla del brazo para que se girara hacia mí pero no lo hizo.

-ya cállate! Puedes insultarme a mí todo lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a insultar a Nozomi… ella no te ha hecho nada!- le grite enfadada y aun pareció no querer mirarme por lo que de un tirón más hice que me viera y esa expresión en sus ojos cristalinos…. Me partió el corazón una vez más… y la cabeza….. y mi cuerpo….. Se desfallece….

La solté con suavidad y caí de rodillas frente a ella, rápido levante la mirada y veía un poco borroso, aquella silueta frente a mí, aquella que me sostenía y me miraba con preocupación….. Era Nico-chan.

-…Maki!... lo siento!... mírame!...-escuchaba casi susurrante su voz y cada vez más lejana hasta que no pude escucharla más y tampoco mirar nada.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrí los ojos sentía mis piernas un poco apretadas, miraba el techo de…. ¿el almacén del gimnasio? ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Me incorpore un poco y me encontré con Eri, Nozomi, Honoka, Kotori y Umi quien traía una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

-…¿Qué hago aquí?...- les pregunte incorporándome un poco quedando sentada, notando que no traía mis botas con las que practico puestas y tampoco mis calcetas de la escuela.

-solo pudimos traerte hasta aquí, cuando te trasformaste no aguantamos tu cuerpo- me respondió Kotori acercándose a ofrecerme una botella de agua…. Espera…. ¿Volví a ser un chico? toque mi torso y…. ¿estaba desnudo? Mire a los lados, y no encontraba mi camisa por ningún lado… entonces solo dedique mi mirada a Nozomi con ironía.

-Nozomi…. ¿Por qué me quitaste la camisa?- le preguntaba afirmando por completo que ella era la culpable.

-vamos, ¿Por qué crees que fui yo?- me preguntaba con voz sorprendida y dramática.

-porque eres la única depravada que lo haría!- le dije mirándola con molestia.

-realmente fui yo quien lo hizo- esta vez me respondió Kotori dejándome sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- dije aun molesta mirando esta vez a Kotori.

-cuando creciste tu torso la rompió un poco- me respondía Honoka y me la mostraba….. Está completamente rota.

-diablos! Era de mis favoritas…- me queje mirando mi prenda perdida, después de ello regreso el recuerdo a mi mente… estaba peleando con Nico-chan antes de desfallecerme…. Pero, ¿me vio?

-¿Dónde están las demás?- pregunte mirando hacia los lados.

-Hanayo y rin se encargaron de distraer a Nico para que pudiéramos sacarte y no nos siguiera- me respondió por fin Eri.

-sí, Nicocchi en cuanto te vio caer se preocupó mucho por ti- dijo aquello insinuante Nozomi causando que me sonrojara.

-ya deja de molestarme!... Además estaba acusándonos de algo extraño a ti y a mí-le dije a Nozomi y ella solo sonrió.

-bueno, Nicocchi debería entender que solo tengo ojos para mi linda Ericchi-dijo Nozomi dando leves codazos a Eri que se sonrojo de golpe.

-deberías dejar de buscar fanart por internet- fue el único comentario de Eri a Nozomi.

-Ericchi cruel- exclamo Nozomi con una fingida voz melodramática.

-espera….. ¿Entonces si es lo que pensé? ¿Nico se puso celosa?- deje salir aquello y las chicas solo se miraron unas a otras de nuevo.

-sabes que Nico tiene novio ¿no?-me dijo Umi recordándome aquel hecho tan hiriente para mí.

-….lo se…..pero!...- trate de hablar pero no me dejaron.

-entonces quédate con eso, no hay nada más- esta vez me dijo aquello Kotori de una manera que no pensaría que ella aria.

Era tan sospechoso el hecho de cómo se ponían cuando hablaba de algo parecido a los sentimientos de Nico-chan, no las entiendo….. ¿Estarán ocultándome algo? Realmente me intriga ese hecho.

-bueno… tenemos que sacarte de aquí- rompió Eri con el silencio y levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

-no pienso salir descalza…. Bueno… descalzo y sin camisa a fuera, la gente me vera raro- les dije a ellas.

-bueno será una linda vista para las chicas el verte así- esta vez dijo Honoka y a causa de ello volví a sonrojarme por su comentario.

-dejen de hablar de esa manera! Les recuerdo que aun con este cuerpo sigo siendo Maki- le dije a Honoka que me miraba con una expresión…..¿extraña?

-mira! Aquí hay de los uniformes de intendencia, supongo que esto debe quedarte- me dijo Umi tomando una de esas grandes camisas y entregándome.

-y también hay de esas botas de plástico para la jardinería- esta vez me hablo Eri entregándome un par de ellas

-creo que me queda, pero… huele a tierra- le dije con una expresión un poco de desagrado.

-eres un chico, así que no pasa nada- eso me lo dijo Kotori sonriéndome y no me quedo de otra más que ponérmela.

Ya una vez puesta la camisa y las botas nos dispusimos a salir de aquel almacén sigilosamente, tratando de que nadie nos viera.

-parece que no hay nadie cerca, vamos- susurro Kotori comenzando a caminar fuera lo cual hicimos también.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de salida del gimnasio llegando a los jardines del campus, tampoco parecía que hubiera alguien y entonces sentimos alivio, al fin podría salir de aquí sin problemas…..o eso pensé….

-¿Kotori? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que estarías ya en casa- aquella voz a nuestras espaldas nos sobresaltó a todas…. Y a mí, al girarnos en sincronía nos encontramos con la directora, así es…. La madre de Kotori.

-¿mama?... ha… nosotras solo….- trato de hablar Kotori pero nada salió de su boca y yo comenzaba a ponerme completamente nerviosa ya que la directora me miraba extraño y de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién eres chico? Y ¿porque estas vestido así?- me pregunto la directora mirándome interrogante y con seriedad.

-em… bueno… yo…..- trate de hablar pero pronto fui interrumpida de nuevo.

-ha! ¿Eres el joven que viene a sustituir a el señor Yamanaka?- pregunto ella mirándome ahora con más pasividad.

-si! Soy yo….. Así que…. Pensé que podía tomar de una buena vez el uniforme y ponerme a trabajar- Maki idiota! Soy una idiota, ¿Por qué dije eso?

-bueno por ahora ya es muy tarde para empezar, pero, mañana puedes empezar em….- se quedaba en suspenso esperando mi nombre.

-Nishikino!...Nishikino Mako- dije aquello rápidamente y ella solo me sonrió para después mirarme detenidamente.

-te me haces familiar Nishikino-san, pero en fin, ustedes cinco ya vuelvas a casa y usted joven mañana temprano- finalizo la directora retirándose y causándonos alivio de nuevo.

-parece que Maki-chan ya podrá entrar a la escuela siendo un chico- dijo Honoka mirándome entusiasmada.

-pero…. Yo no sé limpiar! Y mucho menos de jardinería, todo lo que toco muere!-les dije a las chicas y solo trataron de no reírse de mí.

-bueno, pues trata de aprender un poco, por ahora tendrás que volver con Nozomi, dudo que quieras volver a tu casa en ese estado- me dijo Umi mientras se despedía de todas nosotras.

-aunque no fuera un chico… no deseaba volver a casa hoy….-les respondí con u n poco de desgane y solo gane que se miraran con algo de incertidumbre.

.

Ya estábamos en casa de Nozomi, durante el camino había llamado a mis padres para decirles que las chicas y yo nos quedaríamos en casa de Nozomi, cosa que no era completamente verdad.

Cuando llegamos me tome la completa libertad de sentarme en uno de los sillones para descansar, siempre que cambiaba terminaba agotada….

-y ¿Por qué cambiaste esta vez?- me pregunto Nozomi dejando de lado su saco del uniforme y mirándome.

-porque maldije a un tipo y le dije que era un sucio depravado, aparte de que afirme que las chicas nunca acosarían a los chicos como ellos a nosotras, eso quiero suponer- dije con una expresión desinteresada.

-ya veo….. Eso quiere decir que te ira mal para que sepas lo contrario- me dijo riendo un poco solo suspire y me deje descansar un momento.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y francamente no quería levantarme a abrir, estaba completamente agotada y sin muchos ánimos de algo.

-Nozomi, llaman a tu puerta!- le grite a Nozomi que había desaparecido de la sala.

-¿podrías abrir tú?, acabo de meterme a la ducha!- la escuche responderme y tras eso se escuchó el agua de la regadera caer…ah…

Solo me levante del sillón de muy mala gana y camine hasta la puerta abriendo y encontrándome con unos bellos ojos carmín que causaron que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza.

-oh…. ¿Mako? ¿Qué haces en el apartamento de Nozomi?- me pregunto Nico mirándome interrogante.

-em…. Bueno…. Parece que Maki le contagio su resfrió y no se sintió muy bien…em…. La acompañe hasta aquí para asegurarme que estuviera bien- le dije sacándome una excusa de la manga.

-ya veo… de cualquier manera quiero hablar con ella, no fui muy cortes hace unas horas con ella y con…. Maki-chan…- dijo aquello desviando su mirada de mí y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de ambos.

-bueno, ella está en la ducha ahora mismo- le dije a Nico y ella de inmediato me miro con desaprobación.

-eres muy confiado como para estar a solas con una chica en su departamento mientras se ducha- me dijo mirándome de igual manera y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-francamente yo… no tengo ese tipo de atracción hacia Nozo…. Tojou-san- le dije rascándome la cabeza y solo note que ella fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Nozomi no….. Pero… ¿Qué hay de Maki-chan?- dejo salir aquello y no supe que contestarle nuevamente.

-Maki es familia, es una gran chica, un poco difícil de tratar pero…. Estoy seguro que si tratas con ella terminaras amándola- dije aquello con completo orgullo pero principalmente para ver la reacción de Nico y ella solo sonrió levemente.

-no hizo falta nada de eso para mí…- la escuche decir con una tenue voz y de inmediato sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba tras sus palabras.

-¿Qué?... Eso sonó demasiado sospechoso- le dije tratando de ocultar mi obvia emoción y mis mejillas sonrojadas causando que ella me imitara.

-no seas idiota!... Yo no dije nada raro que puedas malinterpretar… además….. Yo….. Tengo novio….es mejor así- finalizo aquello con un tono triste al final lo cual borro toda sonrisa de mí y nuevamente sentía dolor al saber que ella ya tenía a alguien.

-debe ser afortunado….. ya que…. Bueno, eres li…linda- Maki! Idiota! Volviste a decir algo estúpido!

Solo note como ella rápidamente me miro sorprendida y comenzaba a ruborizarse otra vez.

-po…por supuesto! Soy Nico Yazawa! Soy la más linda de todo M's….-me dijo posando sus manos sobre su cintura y desviando su mirada de la mía… una vez más.

-Maki-chan es más linda- dije aquello provocándola, cosa que funciono y enseguida hizo un mohín.

-eso dices porque eres idéntico a ella, pero la verdad yo soy más linda- me contesto dedicándome una sonrisa triunfante y retadora a la vez.

-¿eh? ¿Entonces crees que yo también soy lindo?- dije aquello dejando que una sonrisa traviesa se plasmara en mi rostro y nuevamente su rostro enrojeció.

-yo no dije eso….. Bueno no quiero decir que no seas lindo…. Solo…..- se quedó en suspenso y agacho levemente la mirada.

-bien ya entendí así que vuelve a tu color- le dije en manera de burla y ella solo dio un leve y juguetón empujón a mi brazo.

-idiota, desearía que Maki-chan fuera tan agradable conmigo como tu- me dijo dedicándome una suave sonrisa, rayos siento que mi corazón golpea con mucha fuerza….

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de verla como una rival, tratas de demostrarle que te importa? Tal vez así….. Ella te demuestre a su verdadera yo, creme Nico-chan, no es una mala persona- le decía a Nico y ella solo pensó un momento para que su mirada decayera nuevamente.

-tengo miedo…..- me dijo aun cabizbaja y no entendía el porqué de sus palabras.

-¿miedo? ¿de qué?- le pregunte con la más suave y gentil voz que pude hacer.

-de que lo que siento… crezca, y me envuelva por completo-me respondió manteniendo su mirada baja, lentamente alzo la vista hasta mí y sus hermosos ojos rubí me transmitían su sentir…

Era como si por un momento supiera que el hombre parado frente a ella realmente fuera yo, Nishikino Maki… será que… ¿me armo de valor para decirle la verdad?

Lentamente tome sus manos entre las mías, y ella me miro un poco sorprendida pero sin despegar su mirada de la mía, respire hondo por un momento y me dispuse a hacerlo…

-Nico-chan….. ¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-¿Qué es?-

-sé que no me lo creerías…. Pero…. En realidad….. Yo soy…-

.

.

.

* * *

**bu xD soy mala pero de buenas inteciones... ne la verdad no :3**


	6. Chapter 6 conflictos de amor

**bueno pues aqui el cap de la semana que salio gracias a mi recarga de yuri al leer ''celos nivel:kussun'' y ''un par impar'' ja pero en fin este cap fue algo asi como algo ocurrio realmente y uf ja en fin sin decir mas aqui dejo el cap**

* * *

-sé que no me lo creerías…. Pero…. En realidad….. Yo soy…- me quede un momento en suspenso y ella me miraba con gran atención….. Se lo diría…

Un golpe en mi cabeza me movió las ideas por completo, un zape de esos que podrían sacar humo de la cabeza de cualquiera.

-lo que él quiere decir es que es un fanático de las Idol como tú- aquella voz a mis espaldas irrumpió mi confesión… Nozomi!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es verdad Mako?- dijo Nico mirándome sorprendida y yo solo quería llorar, Nozomi me sacaba canas verdes!

-espera Nozomi ¿Por qué tú..!?- trate de replicar pero sentí pronto como Nozomi sujetaba disimuladamente uno de mis glúteos y lo presionaba con fuerza al grado de cortarme las palabras y concentrar mi mente en ese dolor.

-por supuesto, se le ve en toda la cara, ¿verdad Mako-kun?- esto último lo dijo Nozomi con una voz incitativa y yo solo trataba de no hacer una mueca por el pellizco en mi trasero.

-…si!... lo soy!- fue lo único que dije y tras cubrir la mentira de Nozomi ella me soltó y juntaba sus manos con sorpresa.

-Nico-chan! Ahora ya tienen de que hablar con Mako-kun- dijo Nozomi lo más sínica y fingida manera posible a Nico quien como la idiota que es le creyó.

-eso es grandioso! Apuesto que Hanayo también estará feliz de conversar con nosotros - me dijo Nico dedicándome una gran sonrisa y levantando su pulgar hacia arriba.

Ah, ¿Por qué Nozomi y el destino aman hacerme sufrir? ¿Realmente tengo que pasar por todo esto para aprender la lección?... bueno… no parece importarle a nadie lo que esté pasando, solo debo enfocarme en aprender y ya.

-por cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí Nicocchi?- preguntaba Nozomi cambiando el tema a a Nico.

-oh es verdad… yo, bueno… lo siento, te trate mal hoy en la escuela sin razón… bueno si la había, pero, no quiero decir porque- decía Nico con una expresión apenada a Nozomi y esta solo le dedico aquella maternal sonrisa que tenía.

-Nicocchi, no importa, creo que en parte te entiendo, aunque, pienso que deberías ser más honesta, si lo eres te llevaras una gran sorpresa, ¿Por qué rendirte antes de saber si fracasaras o no?-decía aquellas confusas palabras Nozomi a Nico y esta extrañamente parecía entender….cosa que yo no.

-tengo miedo, Nozomi… tu sabes muy bien porque- le contestaba Nico a Nozomi y esta tras un suspiro le dedico una sonrisa, era como si no estuviera ahí mismo escuchándolas.

-¿miedo a llegar a ser feliz? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo una vez más Nozomi a Nico y esta solo se sonrojo y desviaba la mirada pensando.

-…..espera…. no deberíamos hablar de esto! Quiero decir, Mako está escuchando- dijo Nico exaltándose volviendo en sí y mirándome avergonzada.

-francamente….. no tengo idea de lo que están hablando así que, no hay problema, supongo-dije aquello rascándome una mejilla y mirándolas con incógnita.

-tienes razón, de todas maneras….. Mako-kun me gustaría volver contigo para ver a Maki-chan, tengo que disculparme con ella también- me dijo Nico proponiendo algo que no aceptaría, después de todo ''Maki-chan'' no estará en casa.

-sabes, ella no se siente muy bien, ¿te parece si en otra ocasión?- dije aquello algo nerviosa después de todo no quería que Nico pensara peor de mí.

-mmmmm pienso que estas ocultándome algo- me dijo Nico mirándome interrogante y a la vez de una muy severa manera.

-él tiene razón Nicocchi, mejor hablas con Maki-chan mañana….. si es que va a la escuela, y si no es así mejor llámala por teléfono- proponía Nozomi a Nico y ella solo asintió.

-bien, entonces por ahora debo retirarme, mi madre se enfadara si no llego a casa pronto- dijo Nico y sin más se retiró dejándonos a solas a Nozomi y a mi nuevamente.

Ambos entramos de vuelta al interior del apartamento de Nozomi, realmente estaba molesta con ella por hacerme mentir y cuando ella me miro solo me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-¿quisieras decirme porque no dejaste que le dijera la verdad a Nico-chan?- le dije a Nozomi posando una de mis manos sobre mi cadera y mirándola con replica.

-Kya! Esa pose es tan poco masculina en un chico que se ve realmente sexy!-Nozomi dijo aquello con un tono de voz tipo fangirl.

-deja de bromear y respóndeme! ¿Qué tal si ella me creía?-le dije a Nozomi aun molesta y cruzada de brazos mirándola.

-ah…. Porque no es así como deben ser las cosas-me dijo Nozomi poniéndose más seria pero aun conservando su sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

-¿a qué te refieres? No entiendo- le conteste ya más calmando y me sentaba en su sofá mirándola todavía confundida.

-¿quieres que ella se enamore de ti no? Pero en esta forma dudo que te ayude mucho, ¿Qué pasa si tratas algo siendo un chico? Terminará enamorándose de Mako-kun – me dijo aquello aunque francamente aun no lo entendía para nada.

-eso es lo que quiero! Quiero que ella se enamore de mi ¿acaso crees que no puedo lograrlo? ¿Qué tiene que ver que se enamore de Mako?-le pregunte nuevamente y ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro más

-¿y donde quedara Maki-chan? ¿Qué pasara con ella?- me dijo y tras esas palabras lo supe….. Nozomi tenía razón.

-yo….-me quede en suspenso pensándolo un momento.

-puede que ella se enamore de Mako, pero ¿Qué pensara cuando se dé cuenta que realmente eres tú? Así que….. lo mejor es ser honesta siendo Maki-chan, de esa manera ella te notara y se enamorara de la verdadera tú y no de una forma que puede pierdas algún día-me dijo ella sabiamente sentándose también en el sofá justo al lado de mí.

-es difícil ser honesta cuando lo único que pasa por su cabeza al tenerme cerca es molestarme e insultarme- dije aquello algo frustrada y revolvía mis rojos cabellos masculinos.

-difícil…. Pero no imposible…. Así que ¡da tu mejor esfuerzo!- me dijo Nozomi dándome palmaditas en la espalda y solo tras mirarla le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo indiscreto Nozomi?- le dije mirando su rostro sorprendido.

-¿eh?... claro, conque no preguntes mis tres medidas todo bien- me dijo aquello con tono bromista y solo reí.

-siempre…..bueno….. Tu siempre estas con Eri, dime ¿durante todo ese tiempo no has sentido nada más que amistad asía ella?-pregunte y note como el rostro de Nozomi dejo a flote un muy tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y solo rio nerviosa.

-bueno, Ericchi es muy linda y pienso que no estaría nada mal intentar algo algún día- me respondió con una apenada voz.

-¿eso significa que si te gusta?- pregunte nuevamente sonriendo traviesamente y ella solo se sonrojo un poco más.

-me gusta, pero, no intentaría nada- me respondió dedicándome una leve sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas permanecía.

-¿Por qué no? Se nota que Eri también está algo interesada- le dije a Nozomi y ella solo desvió la mirada dela mía.

-Ericchi es muy linda, es inteligente y madura, recibe al menos dos confesiones a la semana tanto de chicos como de chicas, hay tanto de donde elegir para ella que….. Yo no terminaría siendo una opción- me dijo aquello mirándome nuevamente y sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa parecía casi forzada…

-que problemática eres- dije aquello dedicándole una leve sonrisa y devolviéndole las palmadas que ella me había dado anteriormente.

-no quiero escuchar eso de ti-me respondió riendo un poco ante mi comentario y sonriéndome nuevamente.

-bueno, deberíamos cenar y después dormir un poco, aún tenemos clases mañana, además el jardinero Nishikino debe presentarse-me recordó aquello Nozomi causándome un escalofrió.

-ah…. Lo había olvidado…- dije aquello desganada y levantándome del sofá junto a Nozomi y nos encaminamos a la cocina para ayudarla a preparar algo para la cena, después de todo seguía manteniéndome oculta mientras era un chico.

.

.

.

Todo estaba sereno a mí alrededor, el único ruido que invadía el lugar era el cantar de los pájaros todo era gran paz…..

-¡Despierta dormilón!-aquella voz gritándome me sobresalto y rápido me incorpore topándome a Nozomi ya uniformada y con una taza de Té en sus manos parada en la puerta.

-Agh! ¿Podrías ser normal al menos para despertarme?- le dije aquello rascándome la cabeza y mirándola un poco soñolienta todavía.

-si fuera normal no sería divertido, así que levántate, dúchate y come algo que tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a la escuela-me dijo dándome la espalda y volviendo al comedor.

-pero…. Ya no tengo más ropa de chico, justo ahora traigo puestos los boxes que me quedaban- le decía a Nozomi levantándome y siguiéndola.

-eres un chico, póntelos de nuevo- me dijo lo cual me pareció poco higiénico.

-claro que no! Eso es sucio!... supongo que tendré que usar….. Unos de Maki-chan…..-dije aquello pensando en tan solo la incomodidad que me causaba usar esos cuando era un chico.

-está bien, metete a la ducha iré a comprarte algo para que te pongas- me dijo rascándose la cabeza y buscando algo de dinero entre sus pertenencias.

-espera! De mis pantalones esta mi ID de la escuela, ahí mismo esta mi tarjeta de crédito, tómalo de ahí- le dije ella solo asintió y salió del apartamento dejándome libre para ducharme.

Termine de ducharme y Nozomi no parecía llegar todavía, por lo que solo me cubrí la cintura con una toalla y decidí tomar el desayuno así, ya me había empezado a acostumbrar a poder andar sin camisa sin problema alguno, era realmente cómodo.

Justo cuando terminaba de comer, me levante de la mesa y empecé a ordenar todo lo que había ocupado para desayunar cuando la puerta se abrió

-volví Maki-chan-escuche la voz de Nozomi y el sonido de unas bolsas, decidí ir para recibir las prendas que había comprado.

-bienvenida, deja que me vista y podemos….-dije aquello quedándome en suspenso ya que sin decirme nada Nozomi llego junto con Eri que me miraba con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo.

-porque el….bueno… ella….. Bueno…¿Por qué Maki esta así en tu casa?- pregunto Eri mirándome solamente con una toalla enredada sobre mi cintura.

-no tenía ropa limpia que ponerse así que fui a comprarle un poco- respondió Nozomi mirando a Eri con una sonrisa y esta solo la miro con la misma expresión de antes.

-si…gracias Nozomi….. si me disculpan… iré a vestirme para irnos a la escuela…-dije aquello bastante apenada y tomando en manos la bolsa que traía Nozomi y retirándome de la sala.

Entre a la habitación de Nozomi y mire que es lo que había traído, compro una camisa negra de vestir, unos jeans azul obscuro y unos bóxer purpuras con el resorte de la cintura color negro, la ropa que trajo quedaba perfecta con el saco que no había devuelto de mi padre color café. Me mire un momento al espejo y trate de arreglarme como debía.

.

Salí a la sala para ver a Nozomi y a Eri conversando para después mirarme y ambas quedaron con una expresión poco agradable al verme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunte algo desconcertada y Nozomi rápido camino hasta mí.

-¿Qué quieres parecer? ¿Un nerd?- me dijo y tomando mi mano me sentó en el sofá.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Debo de ir bien presentado- dije mientras notaba como comenzaba a mover mi cabello.

-pero te ves ridículo, déjame arreglarte- me dijo ella removiendo mi cabello, dirigí mi mirada un momento a Eri y ella también se acercó para mirar un poco pero….. No parecía muy feliz.

-ponte de pie, te arreglare esas fachas de chico virgen- me dijo aquello causando que me irritara un poco ¿tan malo era abotonar toda la camisa y tener cerrado el saco como se debía?

Nozomi termino por alborotar mi cabello, desabotono mi saco por completo dejándolo abierto y mi camisa la abrió hasta el tercer botón dejando ver mis clavículas, después arremango las mangas del saco hasta mis codos y desfajo mi camisa para después ponerme frente a un gran espejo mirándome con asombro.

-listo! Ahora pareces toda una estrella de rock y muy apuesto Maki-chan-me dijo sonriéndome…..no era por ser egocéntrica o algo…. Pero realmente tenía razón, me veía muy bien.

Me gire para ver a Eri y ella parecía que ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención, se había puesto de mal humor repentinamente.

-bueno ya! Dejen de jugar y apresurémonos- dijo repentinamente Eri sorprendiéndonos tanto a Nozomi como a mi…..

Ella….. Está enojada sin duda alguna….

.

Mientras caminábamos por el campus de Otonokizaka no podía evitar prestar atención a las miradas que las estudiantes me dedicaban para después murmuran entre ellas….era un tanto molesto.

-parece que no importa si eres chico o chica, sigues siendo popular Maki-chan- me dijo aquello Nozomi que me daba leves golpecitos con su codo.

-deja de bromear, es incómodo que las chicas te miren así- dije aquello sintiendo un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-acostúmbrate ya que Mako-kun es muy atractivo ¿verdad Ericchi?- me dijo aquello dedicándome una sonrisa para después mirar a la rubia, pero ella parecía no querer mirar para acá.

-si….seguro- dijo Eri fingiendo una sonrisa…. Creo que tengo que irme de aquí antes de que Eri quiera matarme.

.

Las clases comenzaron y por desgracia tuve que ponerme el uniforme de intendencia para comenzar a tratar los jardines que seguro morirán en mis manos…. Era horrible trabajar al rayo del sol, era bastante caluroso y pesado….ha…. ahora entiendo porque solo solicitan a los hombres para los jardines escolares, que suerte deben tener las cocineras.

Sufría de una ridícula manera moviendo la gran podadora para cortar el pasto ya estaba comenzando a sudar y francamente odiaba eso.

-oye guapo! Ten algo de agua- escuche aquella dulce voz que me sobresalto, al girarme me encontré con Nico-chan caminando con una botella de agua en sus manos y dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

-¿Nico-chan? ¿no deberías estar en clases?- le pregunte mirándola sorprendida, esa sonrisa siempre me embobaba.

-tengo esta hora libre, así que no te preocupes- me respondió ofreciéndome la botella que tenía entre sus manos.

-G..gracias- dije recibiéndola y abriéndola para beber de ella, realmente estaba sedienta.

-parece que tienes un trabajo duro- me dijo recargándose en uno de los árboles que estaban cubriéndonos un poco del sol.

-lo es, nunca imagine que fuera tan difícil- le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa.

-por cierto…. ¿Cómo esta Maki-chan?-me pregunto repentinamente y la mire, parecía nuevamente que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-ella está mejor, pero no vino a la escuela por órdenes de sus padres-respondí mintiendo nuevamente.

-ya veo…. Quería preguntarte algo Mako-kun-me dijo Nico poniéndose frente a mí y sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Q-que cosa?-respondí sintiendo también que mis mejillas se ponían un poco calientes…. Rayos estoy sonrojándome!

-quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a la exposición de artículos Idol cerca del parque, habrá muchas cosas y ya que también te gustan las Idols, me pregunte si te gustaría acompañarme- me dijo aquellas bellas palabras que respondería con un rotundo sí!

-claro! Me encantaría-le dije y ella solo me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-bien, te espero a las 7:00 en el gran farol del parque ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo encaminándose de vuelta al interior de su salón.

-te veré ahí- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y continuando con mi labor pesada, pero esta vez no estaba molesta estaba llena de alegría y energía para continuar.

Pronto llegó la hora del descanso y las chicas comenzaban a salir para tomar sus alimentos, por otro lado yo tenía que seguir trabajando….. Pero algunos sucesos extraños comenzaron a presentarse…. Mientras retiraba las partes maltratadas de las rosas escuchaba a las alumnas murmuran.

-es muy atractivo ¿verdad?-

-es guapísimo, ¿cómo se vería sin camisa?-

-¿quieren averiguarlo?-

Aquello causo un estremecimiento en mí… ¿de verdad? ¿Chicas estaban pensando de una manera tan sucia de mí? ¡Pero soy un chico! Eso es inapropiado de una mujer!

Trate de ignorarlo y continúe con lo que hacía me sentía un poco nerviosa ya que las miradas en mí no cesaban para nada…. Era el peor acoso que había sufrido en toda mi vida.

-Mako-kun!-escuche aquella enérgica voz, eran Rin y Hanayo viniendo saludándome a lo lejos mientras pasaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-ah, hola chicas- saludaba y trate de acercarme hasta que una fría y salpicante sensación invadió mi cuerpo…. las mangueras de las rociadoras se habían activado sin razón alguna mojándome toda la cara y el torso.

-Maki-chan!...digo! Mako-kun!- escuche a rin decir mientras venían ambas hasta donde yo, torpemente logre apagar las rociadoras.

-ah… ¿Qué rayos sucedió?- dije retirando el agua de mi rostro y mirando a mis amigas.

-parece que alguien te jugo una mala broma- dijo Hanayo mirando hacia un lado viendo a unas chicas correr, escondiéndose.

-esas chicas….. Llevan todo el día molestando- dije mirando de vuelta a Hanayo y Rin.

-¿_te das cuenta que no solo las mujeres sufren acoso?_\- me dijo aquello Hanayo asiéndome entrar en razón….. era verdad

-bien, bien! Ya entendí yo me equivoque…. Ahora ¿Qué hago con mi camisa? Esta toda empapada- les dije mirando mi prenda de intendencia y ambas se miraron complicitas.

-bueno tienes tres opciones ponerte la camisa con la que viniste, ensuciarla y no tener un cambio decente para volver a casa, segunda, dejártela puesta y pescar un resfriado, o tercera quitártela y ponerla al sol para que se seque rápido- me dijo aquello Hanayo y la última causo que me sonrojara.

-no voy a quitármela! Eso es lo que esas pervertidas quieren- dije bastante replicante a lo que Rin solo se encogió de hombros.

-si te enfermas no tendrás los cuidados a los que estas acostumbrada porque eres un chico así que, tú decides- me dijo rin sonriente.

Estaba entre la espalda y la pared, no quería enfermarme, tampoco quería ensuciar mi camisa de vestir pero no quería darles espectáculo a unas pervertidas…. Aunque no tenia de otra….

-Mou! Bien! Me la quitare, dije aquello retirando con brusquedad mi camisa mojada quedando con mi torso completamente desnudo y rápido dirigí mi mirada a aquellas chicas mirándome desde una delas ventanas del segundo piso.

-¿¡felices!?-les grite aquello y me encamine molesta a continuar con mi labor.

-Kya! Nos habló! Es tan lindo!-

-ah…. Parece que no solo los hombres son idiotas…- pensé aquello suspirando y siguiendo con mi labor.

.

El resto del día siguió lleno de acosos femeninos pero pareciera que ya me estaba acostumbrando por lo que lo ignore el resto del día, además me encontraba ansiosa, al terminar en la escuela volvería con Nozomi, tomaría un baño y me reuniría con Nico-chan en el parque…si! Solo ella y yo!

-nos retiramos chicas, nos vemos el lunes- dijo aquello Eri despidiéndose del trio de primero y caminado a la par conmigo y con Nozomi, parecía de un mejor humor.

-ah! Que día tan terrible- dije aquello dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-no te preocupes, me encargare de reprender a las chicas que te estuvieron molestando- me dijo aquello Eri con una sonrisa compasiva.

-¿eh? ¿Podrás castigar a la mitad de la escuela?-dijo Nozomi en broma a lo que ambas rieron un poco y yo solo di un suspiro de cansancio más.

-no es divertido! El acoso femenino es aún peor que el masculino, ellas están locas- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-al menos no tocaron tu trasero- me dijo Nozomi en broma y yo la mire con ironía.

-¿lo hicieron?- pregunto Eri sorprendida y Nozomi solo trato de ocultar una risa.

-no importa, por ahora solo quiero llegar y ducharme, hay algo importante que hacer hoy- dije con una voz más animada.

-¿tienes una cita?... si Mako-kun mira a otra chica me pondré triste- Nozomi dijo aquello con una dramática y juguetona voz cosa que note que a Eri no le pareció divertida otra vez.

-deja de molestar… tonta pervertida- dije aquello tratando de alejarla un poco de mi pero pareció que no entendió la indirecta y solo sacudió mi cabello revolviéndolo.

-eh? Será que ¿Mako-kun ya no me quiere?- dijo Nozomi esto último sonriendo y bromeando pero pronto las bromas terminaron.

-tengo que ir a otro lado, adelántense- dijo Eri quedándose parada un momento y desviando la mirada de nosotros.

-ya veo ¿quieres que te acompañe Ericchi?- dijo Nozomi con aquella clásica sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro.

-no, ve con Maki, anda- dijo aquello Eri dándonos la espalda y pronto Nozomi se acercó a ella.

-Ericchi no parece estar de buen humor ¿pasa algo?- dijo Nozomi picando una de las costillas de Eri y esta se giró rápidamente.

-dije que estoy bien!- contesto Eri alzando la voz un poco a lo que Nozomi y yo quedamos sorprendidas.

-Ericchi…-fue lo único que dijo Nozomi a Eri y está nuevamente le dio la espalda.

-anda, vete con Maki, además parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo esto último y salió corriendo dejándonos atónitas a ambas.

-pero…..¿qué le pasa?-escuche decir a Nozomi algo triste y me miro algo confundida.

-te dije que pararas, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que cuando me prestas más atención que a ella se pone así?- le dije a Nozomi y ella pareció pensarlo un momento.

-pero solo estaba bromeando como siempre lo hago…. Es la primera vez que me habla así….- dijo aquello Nozomi y dando un gran suspiro pareció calmarse.

-¿tendrá que ver que yo sea un chico?- dije aquello y Nozomi pareció desentendida.

-pero ella sabe muy bien que eres Maki-chan, no tendría que suceder- me dijo aquello con su voz acostumbrada, parecía que no se lo había tomado tan mal.

-¿estás bien?- pregunte mirándola y me sonrió ampliamente.

-estoy triste por que hice enojar a Ericchi, pero también estoy feliz de saber que se puso celosa- me dijo aquello con una pequeña risita al final, era tan sorprendente la madures con la que se tomaba las cosas.

-eres tan extraña- dije aquello caminando nuevamente a la par con ella.

-está bien eso, mañana tratare de hablar con ella sobre esto y todo estará bien- dijo Nozomi caminando con total tranquilidad.

.

Cuando llegamos, Nozomi se quedó en la cocina preparando la cena mientras que yo me aliste para reunirme con Nico-chan, estaba completamente entusiasmada, a pesar de ser un chico y que ella creyera eso, podría estar con ella como pocas veces podíamos, eso me hacía muy feliz. Para la ocasión compre una camisa más de camino a casa, una camisa color blanco junto a los mismos jeans obscuros y zapatos de vestir negros, junto a una fragancia que Nozomi me había ayudado a escoger…. Estaba lista.

-Nozomi me voy, regresare en un par de horas- me despedí de Nozomi y Salí apresurada en camino al parque donde Nico-chan esperaría por mí.

.

Cuando llegue al gran farol ya había barias personas a los alrededores encaminándose a la exposición de Idols, miraba entre ellos pero aun no veía a Nico-chan… se está demorando….

-Mako-kun!- escuche aquella voz que hizo que mi corazón diera un gran salto y rápidamente mire hacia la dirección de donde venía aquella voz.

-Nico-chan!...y…..-dije aquello dándome cuenta de que efectivamente era Nico-chan viniendo… con el idiota de su novio…

-perdona la tardanza….. Justo cuando salía de casa Kaoru iba a verme y….. Decidió acompañarme- me decía algo tímida y dejándome ver a ese chico… Kaoru….. Ese nombre….

-soy Hiiragi Kaoru, ''el novio de Nico-chan''-dijo aquello haciendo énfasis en novio y dándome la mano fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro…. Ese chico…..yo lo conocía; ese maldito nombre lo recuerdo sin problema…. Él es…..

\- _¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? Después de todo solo eres una mujer, las chicas que no son atractivas solo sirven para los quehaceres domésticos, las caras bonitas como tú no sirven más que para entretener a los hombres-_

Era el maldito que intento propasarse conmigo cuando iba en secundaria, ese maldito mismo que ahora era el novio de Mi Nico-chan!

-…..un gusto….Nishikino Mako- dije aquello también fingiendo una sonrisa y al tomar su mano sentí cuan fuerte la apretó, yo solo trate de no hacer una mueca por el dolor recibido.

-baya tu cara me recuerda a alguien- me dijo aquello y sin decir palabra más entrelazo su brazo con el de Nico-chan y comenzó a caminar.

-y la tuya me recuerda a la sensación de una patada en la entrepierna- dije aquello en un susurro el cual afortunadamente no escucharon ninguno de los dos.

Caminábamos los tres al interior de la exposición había cosas bastante interesantes pero francamente no tenía mucha atención para ello, solo observaba a ese idiota y para nada escuchaba todo lo que Nico-chan le decía.

-mira Mako-kun ahí hay una firma de autógrafos- señalaba Nico-chan apresurándose y tirando de mi brazo junto al idiota de Kaoru.

-claro, vamos ahí- dije dedicándole una sonrisa y aquel chico parecía casi forzado a ir, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería dejarnos solos.

Precisamente había Idols que ni siquiera conocía ahí firmando autógrafos, Nico se veía bastante feliz esperando por el suyo y haciendo las preguntas que le venían en gana a las chicas de ahí que respondían con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

.

Terminando de aquello decidimos ir a sentarnos y tomar algo, personalmente me había cansado de cargar las cosas que compraba Nico-chan mientras ella y ese idiota seguía entrelazando sus manos y llevando cosas mínimas….. Pero si era por verla sonreír tan linda como lo hacía valía la pena….. Solo quería verla feliz.

-baya, todo luce muy apetitoso- decía Nico observando la carta de menú con curiosidad e indecisión.

-pide todo lo que quieras yo pago- dije aquello dedicándole una sonrisa, una que pronto fue opacada por ese castaño entrometido.

-yo pagare por ella, porque yo soy su novio- me dijo con esa sínica sonrisa en su rostro mientras mantenía sus desafiantes ojos verdes en mis retadores ojos violeta.

-bi…bien…. Entonces solo quiero algo de pastel de chocolate y un jugo de fresas- dijo aquello Nico mirando la manera en la que su pareja y yo nos observábamos.

-muy bien, yo quiero pastel de limón y café- dijo el chico aun mirándome….. ¿Se creía tan rudo por ello?

-yo quiero lo mismo que Nico-chan- dije también sin dejar de mirar al chico quien solo frunció levemente el ceño.

-yo…creo que iré un momento al baño…- dijo Nico aquello levantándose apresurada y yendo a donde había dicho ir.

Comenzaba a sentirme mal… mi cabeza me daba algo de vueltas y mi cuerpo dolía, así como también sentía que mi temperatura comenzaba a subir…..o no…. ¡¿Porque voy a cambiar justo ahora?!

Cuando ella se perdió de nuestra vista retire mi vista del chico y mire para otro lado, no valía la pena pelear con idiota que ya me había ganado algo importante….. a Nico-chan, ella lo amaba a el, no a mí, eso no cambiaría…además tenía que apresurarme a salir de ahí, no me sentía muy bien y pronto cambiaria…

-pareces ser alguien que le agrada mucho a Nico-chan- dijo aquel chico aun mirándome.

-nos agradamos, ¿Qué con eso?- dije sin mirarlo todavía y tratando de ocultar mi malestar.

-aunque, a Nico no le gustan los niños mimados como tú- dijo aquello molestándome pero lo ignore.

-apuesto que le gustarían más que los depravados- dije aquello y el enseguida se levantó de golpe y sujeto con fuerza mi camisa haciendo que lo mirara.

-¿me llamaste depravado? ¿Con que argumentos?- dijo aquello aun mirándome desafiante, pronto me puse de pie también y de un brusco jalón retire su mano de mi roba.

-se lo que intentaste hacerle a Nishikino Maki idiota, ella me lo dijo, ya que…. Soy su hermano- dije aquello a el quien pronto puso expresión de asombro.

-con razón tu cara se me hacía familiar…. Bueno que más da, no dije nada que no fuera verdad- me dijo aquello con una sínica voz causando que comenzara a enojarme….

\- _¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? Después de todo solo eres una mujer, las chicas que no son atractivas solo sirven para los quehaceres domésticos, las caras bonitas como tú no sirven más que para entretener a los hombres-_

Sin pensarlo de un empujón hice que se sentara de nuevo en su silla y termine por darle la espalda sujetando con una mano mi frente.

-si le haces daño a Nico-chan….. Pagaras muy caro…- dije aquello y lo abandone también buscando desesperada un lugar para ocultarme, fue entonces cuando mi mirada se dirigió a unos baños y lo más apresurada que pude entre ahí.

Solo entre a uno de los vagones y me senté en el suelo… esto no tardaría mucho, solo un par de minutos y listo… solo debo cerrar los ojos y cuando los abra todo estaba bien…..seré Maki de nuevo…

.

**Nico POV**

Decidí abandonar la mesa un momento las cosas se ponían muy tensas entre ellos dos, creo que debí negarle a Kaoru que viniera conmigo… me sentía mal por Mako-kun, él no tenía la culpa de mis malas decisiones…

Llegue al baño de chicas y me acerque a uno de los lavamanos, tome un poco de agua con mis manos y empape un poco mi rostro, para después secarlo y dar un gran respiro.

Antes de volver recordé por qué había comenzado a salir con Kaoru….. No, yo no estaba enamorada de Él….. Yo no sentía mariposas en mi estómago al estar cerca de El… ni cuando me hablaba, me decía cosas lindas o tomaba mi mano….. Nada me provocaba….. Pero… lo hacía porque…. Tenía que olvidar mis sentimientos inaceptables….. Esos sentimientos que no puedo tener hacia la persona que me causa suspiros….. Que con su simple presencia causa que en mi estómago revoloteen cientos de mariposas…. Aquella que me sonríe de una manera tan bella….. el estar con Kaoru era mi manera de intentar olvidar a esa persona porque…. Estaba segura que nunca me vería igual.

Solo me mire una vez más en el espejo y me dispuse a salir de vuelta a la mesa en la que habíamos ordenado, cuando mire ahí, nuestras cosas ya habían llegado pero Mako-kun no estaba ahí, solo estaba Kaoru con mala cara lo cual me preocupo.

-¿Dónde está Mako-kun?- pregunte a Kaoru y él se levantó de la mesa y me miso molesto.

-fue al baño, pero ¿sabes qué? Por mi puedes quedarte con ese idiota aquí, yo me largo- me dijo y tomando sus cosas salió yo rápidamente lo seguí fuera de la cafetería siguiéndolo hasta un callejón que llevaba al parque.

-Kaoru espera! No te enojes- dije aquello alcanzándolo y sujetando su brazo cosa que el rápidamente retiro y me miro molesto.

-preferiste invitar a ese idiota a salir y no a mí, ¿acaso no pensaste en que yo tenía planes para nosotros dos hoy?- me dijo mirándome aun molesto y yo solo trataba de no perder la paciencia y dejarlo irse.

-si me lo hubieras dicho habría sido distinto- le dije conteniendo una personalidad pacifica todavía pero el parecía no calmarse.

-no puedo decirte nada porque te comportas como una niña! Ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso, llevamos un mes saliendo y nada, te comportas tan difícil cuando no debería ser así, soy tu novio y debes hacer lo que quiero!- dijo el causando que rompiera por completo mi pasividad y sin más lo abofetee.

-escúchame bien! El hecho que yo sea tu novia no significa que deba hacer lo que tú quieras, no soy de tu pertenencia ¿entiendes?- dije aquello y el enseguida de eso sujeto mis manos y las acorralo contra la pared dejándome sin movimiento y mirándome fijamente.

-escúchame pequeña zorra, vas a darme lo que quiero, te guste o no-dijo aquello y trato de besarme a la fuerza pero luche por qué no lo hiciera….. No le entregaría mi primer beso a un imbécil….

-….M…Maki….-

.

**Nico POV END**

**.**

Abrí rápidamente los ojos y levante la cabeza, aún estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, me levante y me percate que…. Era Maki de nuevo…..soy una chica… me levante con rapidez y mire mis ropas, necesitaba ajustar el cinturón de mi pantalón ya que parecía que iba a caerse, la camisa no parecía verse muy grande por lo que no debía preocuparme entonces tras ajustarme el pantalón Salí de vuelta a la cafetería….. mire la mesa pero….. ellos ya no estaban, sin embargo las cosas de Nico seguían ahí y por alguna extraña razón tuve un mal presentimiento. Camine apresurada a la salida cuando escuche un jaleo y voces familiares a un costado de la cafetería, corrí hacia ese callejón y ahí estaba ella y ese idiota tratando de forzarla a besarlo…..maldito….lo sabía!

Sin pensarlo un momento corrí hasta él y con el impulso que pude lo empuje lejos de ella haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos para luego mirarme sorprendido.

-Nishikino….- dijo el mirándome incrédulo y antes de permitirle acercarse de nuevo, puse en práctica las enseñanzas de Nozomi… patee su entrepierna….

El tras el impacto callo de rodillas sujetando aquella zona…. Realmente recordaba cuanto dolía eso, pero este maldito la merecía, mire rápidamente a Nico y ella parecía en shock, no había dicho nada por lo que rápido sujete su mano y corrí tirando de ella hacia el parque donde todavía había muchas personas, estaba segura que él no nos seguiría hasta ahí.

Cuando por fin me detuve, me quede a la sombra de un árbol junto a Nico el cielo empezaba a obscurecer.

-maldito….. ¿Estás bien Nico-chan?- dije aquello respirando dificultosamente y ella solo se abrazaba así misma tratando de cubrir algo en su cuello.

La mire por un momento traía su camisa desarreglada y su mirada cristalina.

-¿Nico-chan?...¿te beso?-pregunte aquello y ella solo negó con la cabeza y desviaba su mirada de la mía, fue entonces cuando sujete con delicadeza sus manos y las retire de donde estaban, tenía una marca roja en su cuello…..

-¿él te hizo eso? ¿Por qué sales con un idiota? ¿Por qué no tienes cuidado? Me diste un susto de muerte!- dije aquello alzando la voz, pero pronto ceso mi voz al ver que ella se agachaba y de sus mejillas empezaban a escurrir sus lágrimas…

-me equivoque una vez más….. Lo siento Maki-chan….- fue lo que ella dijo dejando que su voz se quebrara por completo y que sus lágrimas inundaran sus ojos.

La mire por un par de segundos, empezaba a sentir cuanto me invadía la culpa, pero a la vez… mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que era capaz de escucharlo al hacerlo…. Solo me ac3erque lentamente a ella de frente y con mis brazos la atraje hasta mi dejando que su rostro bañado en lágrimas se recargara contra mi hombro sintiendo cuán rápido se ponía húmeda mi ropa, solo la estruje un momento entre mis brazos mientras poco a poco sentí como sus brazos también me devolvían el abrazo y se aferraban a mis ropas con fuerza.

-perdóname por gritarte Nico-chan….. Lo siento….- fue lo que dije casi en un susurro sin alejarla en ningún momento de mi cuerpo, ella solo se acurruco más en mí.

-gracias Maki-chan…muchas gracias….. Te quiero…..- dijo aquello ultimo también en un susurro causando que mi corazón se acelerara más que nunca incluso comenzaba a temblar…

-yo…..t…ta….también…. también te quiero…..Nico-chan-

.

.

.

* * *

**~sha la la la la besala~ **

**besala coño!**


	7. Chapter 7 por tu mirada

**hola gente aquí con el cap de la semana y pues ha :3 por cierto quería preguntarles algo y es que planeo escribir un fic de vocaloid sobre la saga del mal y me preguntaba si algunos de ustedes lo leerían ya que tengo un largo fic en mente para esa historia pero creo que no valdría la pena escribirlo si casi no lo leerían así que ¿que opinan?**

**sin mas muchas gracias por leer se les agradece bastante que le tomen tiempo a mis ideas locas y tontas :D**

* * *

-yo…..t…ta….también…. también te quiero…..Nico-chan-….

Dije aquellas palabras…. Tan sinceras, tan dentro de mí, sentí como Nico-chan se aferró un poco más a mi….. Su agitada respiración pronto comenzaba a calmarse, al contrario de mi corazón, que por cada segundo daba un latido más fuerte en mi pecho, latidos que estoy segura ella puede escuchar….

Con lentitud Nico-chan se separó de mí y me miro….. Sus labios dejando salir pequeños sollozos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una mirada llena de lágrimas, que sin quererlo, miraba fijamente mis ojos violetas.

-Nico-chan….-fue lo único que pude decir con una temblorosa voz.

Lentamente sujete suavemente con una de mis manos su mejilla y con mi pulgar la acaricie un poco, con la otra mano limpie con la misma delicadeza, sus lágrimas. Nico-chan tras el contacto de mi mano sujetando su mejilla, levanto la propia y la coloco sobre la mía, presionando un poco más mi mano contra su rostro…pero….. Nuestras miradas no se separaron en ningún momento, era como si estuvieran volviéndose una misma….

La vergüenza y los nervios habían desaparecido cuando… note que ella….. Acercaba su rostro lentamente al mío, los latidos de mi corazón inundaban a mis oídos, era lo único que podía escuchar, podía percibir también su suave aroma y su respiración empezaba a golpear contra mi rostro. Sin pensarlo, también empecé a acercar mi rostro al de ella…. Podía sentir cada vez más cálida su respiración…. No puedo creerlo!...

Termine por lentamente cerrar mis ojos dejando que lo que fuera a pasar, ocurriera sin oposición alguna mía, solo escuche un estallido de los fuegos artificiales y a la par sentí el rosar de su nariz con la mía y rápido abrí los ojos…..no era capaz de hacerlo...

-Uheeee! ¡Mira! Los fu…fuegos artificiales…..- dije aquello mirando completamente retirada de ella hacia arriba y sintiendo cuan roja se había puesto mi cara, con el rabillo de mis ojos la mire rápido y ella pareció sorprendida y su rostro estaba tan enrojecido como el mío….. Tal vez más.

-….oh….. Es verdad, es hermoso- dijo aquello mirando también arriba y pronto aquella expresión sorprendida paso a una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Miramos por un momento hacia arriba perdiéndonos en el cielo de lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, y cuando el espectáculo nocturno termino, inconscientemente ambas volvimos a mirarnos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros para rápidamente retirar la mirada la una de la otra una vez más completamente avergonzadas.

-…-

-Ma…Maki-chan, yo….. lo siento- la escuche romper con el silencio y lentamente me gire para verla, estaba cabizbaja pero era notoria una tenue sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me alivio.

-¿po…porque te disculpas?- dije aquello mirándola todavía.

-bueno….. primeramente porque, en la práctica te trate mal sin razón alguna, solo… me moleste contigo por una estupidez, y segunda… lamento haberte preocupado, no volveré a tener a ese idiota cerca de mí, te lo prometo- me dijo aquello levantando la mirada y conectándola con la mía una vez más….. Esto comenzaba a ponerse incierto una vez más.

-e….está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte, no pasa nada- dije aquello levantándome de donde estábamos sentadas y mirándola con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-me alegra saber que Maki-chan no está enojada conmigo- me dijo aquello sonriéndome nuevamente, si sigo así mi corazón va a derretirse.

-¿nos vamos?- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara la cual tomo y se levantó enseguida.

-por supuesto, estoy agotada- me dijo frotándose un poco la nuca pero…..

-Nico-chan…. Ya puedes soltar mi mano- dije aquello en voz baja y ella solo se sobresaltó.

-lo siento!... estoy algo distraída- me dijo aquello y lentamente libero su agarre, soy una idiota!

.

Caminábamos en silencio a la par disfrutando únicamente de la compañía de la otra, era un silencio grato, después de todo lo que había ocurrido no la dejaría volver sola a casa.

-oh no! Mako-kun! Lo olvide por completo! Él debe estar molesto!- dijo Nico deteniéndose un momento por fin recordando a mi lamentable otro yo.

-descuida, él lo entenderá, además hubiera sido peor si quien te hubiera rescatado hubiera sido el- dije aquello, ya había aprendido a mentir sobre Mako.

-bueno, tienes razón él no tiene tan pocas pulgas como tú-dijo aquello Nico acompañado de una risita.

-¿crees que él es más agradable que yo?- dije aquello en tono molesto y ella solo rio una vez más.

-es más comprensivo….. Pero….- me dijo aquello quedándose en suspenso un momento.

-¿pero?- dije algo curiosa de lo que diría, aunque me temía a que ella realmente se hubiera encariñado más con Mako.

-pero…. Nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Maki-chan- dijo aquello dedicándome una gran sonrisa Nico y nuevamente causando que mi corazón latiera tan rápido como fuera.

-to…tonta….-dije aquello en un susurro y mirando hacia otra dirección.

-¿eh? ¿Maki-chan se avergonzó?- me dijo en tono burlón y yo solo me sonroje aún más.

-bueno…. Llegamos- dije cambiando por completo de tema y mirando frente al edificio donde ella vivía con su madre y sus hermanos.

-oh es verdad, se me paso muy rápido el tiempo- me dijo ella mirando con sorpresa también hacia aquel edificio.

-bueno Nico-chan, tengo que volver a casa… adiós- dije dándome la vuelta y despidiéndome pero antes de eso sentí que alguien tiro de mi mano haciendo que me inclinara un poco….

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y miraba a la nada con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas, donde Nico-chan estaba depositándome un beso…. Esta besándome!... en la mejilla pero…..ESTA BESANDOME!

Tan pronto ella se separó de mi me dio la espalda y camino rápidamente hacia la entrada de aquel edificio, por otro lado yo la mire aun sorprendida mientras posaba mi mano sobre la mejilla que ella había besado….

-Ha…hasta pronto Maki-chan, gracias- fue lo único que dijo sin mirarme y tan rápido como pudo entro al edificio dejándome completamente embobada.

.

Caminaba en dirección a casa de Nozomi me sentía gratamente feliz, Nico-chan había besado mi mejilla, la mía! La de Nishikino Maki, no la de Mako, me beso siendo yo!

Antes de llamar a la puerta del apartamento de Nozomi levante la vista al cielo observando el hermoso cielo estrellado, era tan bello, tal vez….. No fui ignorada, tal vez mi deseo se cumpla poco a poco justo como el de Nozomi, haciéndome un auto análisis me daba cuenta que ya no sentía tanto desagrado por los chicos, llegue a entender muy bien algunas cosas que solamente ellos sufren, pero….. Siendo honesta aun no era capaz de pensar en darles una oportunidad.

Llegue a mi destino y toque la puerta de Nozomi aunque parecía que no había nadie, entonces decidí entrar, al mirar dentro me encontré con una incómoda situación.

Nozomi no estaba sola, estaba Eri justo delante de ella con una mirada clavada la una de la otra y sin decir palabra alguna, me quede un momento en shock mirándolas a ambas… eso… había ocurrido con Nico-chan y conmigo hace una hora…

No sabía que hacer delante de ellas, apuesto que ni siquiera han notado que estoy ahí. Entonces solo trate de hacer lo más prudente, pero mi estupidez me llevo a tropezar con el estante de la entrada que tenía los zapatos que usábamos fuera y los zapatos de casa causando un escándalo total. Mire rápidamente en dirección a ellas y ambas ahora me miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Maki? Otra vez eres una chica…- fue lo primero que dijo Eri tras verme y yo solo sentía vergüenza por arruinar el momento de Nozomi.

-lo siento! Yo…. Creo que interrumpí en algo…..- dije aquello comenzando a levantar torpemente los zapatos que había derrumbado.

-no, está bien, déjame ayudarte- me dijo Nozomi levantándose de donde estaba y dirigiéndose a mí, pero no quería que lo hiciera o la tonta densa de Eri me miraría mal otra vez.

-estoy bien! Yo lo hago, vamos….. Continua con tu charla- le dije impidiendo que ella siquiera tocara un zapato.

-está bien, yo soy quien se va, de todas maneras no parecen necesitarme aquí- dijo aquello Eri con voz seria y tomando sus cosas dispuesta a irse, solo mire rápidamente a Nozomi y ella pareció entristecerse….

-Ericchi….-escuche susurrar a Nozomi mientras estaba cabizbaja. Nuevamente mire a Eri y ella pasaba de lado como si no estuviéramos ahí, esta tonta….. No permitiré que hagas sufrir a Nozomi.

Sin pensarlo sujete de la mano a Eri y tire de ella para que me mirara, cuando sucedió parecía sorprendida y molesta a la vez, sin embargo no hizo nada en contra, solo continuo mirándome.

-ya basta de esto! Tu pésima actitud le hace daño a Nozomi, ¿no te das cuenta?- dije aquello mirándola aun molesta.

-¿Cuál actitud? No estoy actuando diferente- me contesto zafándose de mi agarre y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Maki-chan… no…- escuche a Nozomi susurrar otra vez, pero….. no la escucharía esta vez.

-estas poniéndote celosa de nuestra cercanía, pero ¿sabes qué? Esta cercanía no tiene nada que deba molestarte- le dije aun mirándola y ella no parecía entender.

-no tiene que ver conmigo que tú y Nozomi congenien- contesto con voz un tanto insegura y eso me dio la oportunidad.

-lo acepto, quiero mucho a Nozomi…- dije aquello y tras mis palabras Eri me dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡pero solo estoy interesada en Nico-chan!- dije aquello alzando la voz y ambas se giraron a verme con lentitud y con una expresión de sorpresa, Nozomi por verme con el valor para decírselo a alguien más y Eri por simplemente saberlo.

El silencio reino por un par de segundos, pero no me retractaría de haberle confesado aquello a Eri, quien aún continuaba con una sorprendida expresión, la cual se fue suavizando poco a poco, y mientras lo hacía miraba a Nozomi.

-lo dijiste por fin….. Maki-chan- me dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro y con tono orgulloso.

Solo asentí con orgullo también y no despegaba mi vista de los orbes azulados de Eri. Lentamente levantando la mirada de vuelta hacia mí me dedico una sonrisa muy tenue.

-así que…. ¿eso era? Solo yo….. Solo yo imaginaba cosas de más…- me dijo Eri pareciendo completamente calmada esta vez.

-Eri, nunca te arrebataría algo que por ley es tuyo, ¿lo entiendes?- le dije posando una de mis manos sobre su hombro y ella solo pareció avergonzarse.

-Maki-chan! Estas sobrepasándote- escuche la quejumbrosa y apenada voz de Nozomi a espaldas mías y solo reí.

-lo siento, como quiera que sea, quiero que Eri entienda que en mi corazón ya hay alguien, y ese alguien es Nico-chan, por más extraño que resulte- dije notando como Eri se sonrojaba y a la vez parecía implícita.

-entonces tú quieres a Nico….. Eso significa que…!- trato de decir pero fue interrumpida por Nozomi.

-Ericchi! No digas nada innecesario, todo a su tiempo- dijo Nozomi y Eri solo expresaba confusión al igual que yo.

-pero, así se solucionaría este pequeño embrollo que tienen ambas, si tan solo le decimos a Maki que…- nuevamente Nozomi causo que Eri cesara sus palabras con tan solo mirarla.

-no debemos, las cartas lo dicen, si intervenimos lo lamentaremos- nuevamente decía Nozomi a la rusa y ella solo se quedó callada y me dejaban con una gran duda en la cabeza.

Desde que me había convertido en chico por primera vez habían estado ocultándome algo todas ellas, y moría por saber que era, pero ahora que había escuchado aquellas palabras de Nozomi perdía las ganas de saberlo por el miedo a que ''lo lamentáramos''.

-por otro lado, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirle a Maki-chan?- nuevamente hablaba Nozomi a Eri y ella solo suspiro.

-Maki, lo siento, yo….. Me puse celosa de ti y de Nozomi- me decía disculpándose Eri y yo solo le sonreí.

-celosa ¿Qué de qué? No hacíamos nada para que te pusieras celosa- dije aquello decidiéndome por molestar a Eri.

-¿Q…que? Bueno…. Supongo que….. –Sentía que ella me remplazaría como su mejor amiga, y…. no quería eso- me dijo aquello dejando a mi criterio una sola palabra para describirla ''idiota''

-ah~ si… tu mejor amiga….. Eso es lo que soy- escuche decir a Nozomi con voz irónica y con una expresión igual.

-bueno…. Supongo que tú y yo podremos hablar en otro momento, por ahora debo irme- dijo Eri ignorando por completo la queja de Nozomi y dedicándonos una última mirada.

-ve con cuidado Eri- dije aquello y solo se despidió terminando por irse.

Cuando por fin Nozomi y yo nos quedamos solas, era tiempo de tratar de averiguar qué era lo que me ocultaban.

-Nozomi, ¿Qué se traen entre manos? Quiero decir, desde que este embrollo comenzó no paran los misterios entre nosotras- dije aquello y ella me dio la espalda también.

-nada importante Maki-chan, mejor dime ¿tienes hambre?- me pregunto cambiando por completo de tema, supongo que no me lo dirá.

-ah~ claro que tengo- le respondí dejando salir un suspiro, estaba comenzando a cansarme.

.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que volver a casa, estaba algo apresurada, no estaba segura de que ocurriría hoy, si me convertiría en un chico o no, después de todo no había mantenido un mal pensar hacia nadie, por lo que pensé no pasaría.

Entre como si nada a casa esperando estar bien cuando una voz llamándome desde la sala causo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera… ella… seguía aquí…..

-Maki! Bienes llegando en la mañana, ¿crees que es digno de una señorita?- escuche aquella voz….. Era mi abuela….

-abuela… yo… me quede en casa de una amiga- dije aquello con voz temblorosa….. si le temía a una persona en el mundo… era ella.

-eres igual de despreocupada que tu padre, ese hombre… disfrutando de las riquezas de nuestra familia- dijo aquello y caí en cuenta completamente pasiva….. Ella siempre le echaba eso en cara a mi padre y pocas veces mama era capaz de defenderlo…

-se lo ruego, por favor no lo mencione, es mi culpa, perdóneme- dije aquello tratando de sucumbir para que no dijera nada más antes de que aparecieran mis padres.

-los jóvenes son tan inconscientes, corren muchos peligros afuera- dijo aquello mientras se conservaba sentada en la sala mirándome con aquellos ojos grises.

-un joven amigo me acompaño- dije mintiendo para que ella se tranquilizara, pero parecio empeorar las cosas.

-¿un joven? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no corre peligro también?- me dijo aquello lo cual de un momento a otro me pareció ridículo.

-_los hombres son los maleantes de las calles, por lo tanto ellos no corren peligro_-dije aquello poniéndome seria, francamente odio que me contradigan y mi abuela solo jugaba con mi mente como siempre solía hacerlo, de esta manera siempre me sacaba la verdad.

Ella se levantó con expresión seria y lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia mí, mi corazón latía con gran fuerza, estaba asustada, no sabía que es lo que ella intentaría hacer.

-debes recordar algo muy importante Maki, y es que no debes levantar la voz a tus mayores y otra… dudar de las palabras que estoy diciéndote, o acaso ¿quieres que te reprenda?- me dijo aquello y en cuanto dijo aquello abrí los ojos como platos y di un paso para atrás.

-deja a mi hija en paz- escuche aquella voz que vino a mi rescate, mi padre me sujetaba de los hombros y tiraba de mi hacia el para alejarme de la mujer frente a nosotros.

-¿seguirás mal educándola? Te das cuenta de que no llego anoche y encima de todo te niegas a reprenderla- dijo ella a mi padre y el solo se limitó a mirarla.

-tiene la suficiente edad para saber lo que hace, además no es como si hubiera estado en las calles toda la noche o de fiesta en fiesta- contesto mi padre aun defendiéndome.

-tienes razón, si se mantiene de esa manera, se encontrara con un vago de buen porte y le dará riquezas, vida y un trabajo digno, ¿no?-dijo aquello con total sarcasmo y note como enseguida mi padre bajo la mirada…. Por eso la odiaba!

-ya basta madre, yo le di el permiso de quedarse fuera con sus amigas a dormir- ahora aparecía mi madre en defensa de ambos, era la única que le hacía frente a la abuela de vez en cuando.

-ellos te contagian su mal comportamiento, ¿te das cuenta?- nuevamente echaba en cara ella esta vez a mi madre.

-sea así o no, son mi esposo, el que dirige uno de los hospitales más grandes de la familia y te ha dado solvento tras tu retiro, y mi hija, la primera en su clase con solicitudes prontas de universidades que ya la cotizan y también la futura dirigente del hospital- decía mi madre aquello dejando por fin callada a mi abuela…. Quería correr de ahí mismo, tan pronto llegue a casa y ya quería irme.

-Maki, ve a tu habitación- me dijo mi padre en un susurro y yo pronto le obedecí retirándome de ahí tan rápido como pude.

.

.

.

Pase horas dentro de mi habitación, la mañana pronto se había ido dando paso a las 3:00 de la tarde tras aquel encuentro, tome una ducha y comencé a adelantar mis deberes escolares que Hanayo y Rin… bueno solo Hanayo había estado pasándome desde que se me había suscitado aquel problema de cambiar de genero a cada momento cuando mi alarma de celular comenzó a sonar, enseguida conteste, era una llamada de Honoka.

-¿hola?-

-Maki-chan! ¿Estas libre?-

-….supongo ¿Por qué?-

-se me ocurrió que tal vez podamos salir un rato todas juntas-

-solo quieres perder el tiempo ¿verdad?-

-no es eso, es que no solemos salir juntas más que para las practicas o de camino a la escuela, por eso pensé en pasar un momento juntas-

-bueno, ¿y todas dijeron que si?-

-bueno todas excepto tu-

-¿Qué pasa si me convierto en chico? ¿Nico-chan también estará ahí no?-

-pues… si pero….. No creo que suceda, dime ¿has metido la pata últimamente?-

-por supuesto que no, estoy siendo más cuidadosa con lo que pienso y digo-

-entonces no pasara, por favor! Di que sí!-

-no-

-te daré un abrazo a cambio-

-no, adiós-

-¡espera! No me dejes!-

-¡dije que estoy ocupada!-

-¿por favorcito?-

-ah~ que molesta eres!-

-vamos, sé que has estado estresada últimamente, así que, ¿porque no despejar tu mente un momento? Se que te ayudara a no ser tan gruñona-

-¿me acabas de llamar gruñona?-

-…eh…. ¿no?-

-está bien, iré, si así dejas de molestarme-

-yey! Bien, nos vemos en la plaza de Akiba dentro de una hora ¿te parece bien?-

-¿Qué dentro de una hora? Pero es muy poco tiem….-

-bien adiós!-

-…-

Como si nada Honoka me corto la llamada….. Ah, enserio que son todas ellas muy extrañas y problemáticas, pero en fin, Honoka tiene razón, no me ara mal salir a distraerme, además…. Cualquier cosa es mejor a estar aquí con la abuela en casa….

Comencé a cambiarme, pero lo pensé un poco, debería llevar algo de repuesto por cualquier cosa, no quería que ocurriera un accidente y después todo mundo me viera como un chico raro con vestimentas de chica, claro, si es que llegaba a ocurrir, por lo tanto guarde en una mochila una camisa negra de manga corta, junto a unos jeans cafés y los zapatos que aun usaba de mi padre dentro de aquella mochila mientras que yo vestí con unos pantalones cortos negros, una camisa de tirantes violeta y un saco color blanco. Estaba dispuesta a salir de mi habitación cuando mama abrió la puerta desde la entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto dudosa y ella me sonrió aún más.

-dos chicas te están buscando fuera- me dijo alegre, ella siempre se ponía feliz al saber que tenía amigas.

-de acuerdo, voy a salir entonces, por cualquier cosa te llamare ¿está bien?- le dije a mi madre y solo asintió igual de feliz.

-con cuidado- se despidió y enseguida Salí dudosa de saber quiénes me buscaban.

Cuando Salí de casa casi corriendo para no toparme de nuevo con la abuela me encontré afuera a Hanayo y a rin quienes les quedaba mi casa de camino.

-baya Maki-chan se ve muy bien- me decía Hanayo saludándome.

-¿eh? ¿Para que la mochila?- pregunto rin mirando la mochila que traía encima.

-bueno, por cualquier cosa, no quiero convertirme en un chico y traer estas ropas encima- les dije y ambas se miraron.

-muy inteligente de tu parte Maki-chan- me decía Hanayo nuevamente sonriéndome.

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dije aquello comenzando a caminar fuera de casa y juntándome con ellas para seguir nuestro camino y reunirnos con las demás.

Platicábamos enérgicas de cualquier cosa vaga y sin mucha importancia cuando sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, latía muy fuerte…. Aunque no dolía pero era una extraña sensación.

-chicas esperen…- les dije deteniéndome un momento cerca de un parque lleno de árboles y arbustos.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?- me pregunto Hanayo mirándome a la par con Rin.

-no lo se me agite de repente….y Agh!- exclame eso ultimo cayendo de rodillas, estaba asustándome, esto se sentía como si fuese a darme un infarto….

-Maki-chan!- exclamaron ambas con pánico y corrieron asía mí, cuando levante la cabeza ambas me miraban con total asombro.

-Maki-chan…..brillas!- me dijeron aquello lo cual me pareció completamente extraño y me quede aun ahí tratando de dejar que aquel sentir cesara pero no funciono.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es eso…..?- me quede en suspenso ya que de un momento a otro mi voz cambio….. Espera…. ¿estoy cambiando?

-saquémosla del camino- dijo Rin llevándome cerca de unos arbustos para ocultarme ya que si alguien nos veía sería muy problemático.

-ya estando ahí cerré los ojos, sin embargo me mantuve consiente, por alguna razón esta vez el cambio se había tornado completamente diferente y mucho más espontaneo que antes eso….. ¿Significaba algo?

-Maki-chan, abre los ojos- escuche decirme a Hanayo, abrí lentamente los ojos encontrándome con la sorprendida expresión de ambas.

Me mire a mí misma un momento y había cambiado….. Tan rápido, no podía creerlo, y lo más extraño es que ellas lo habían visto todo.

-demonios ¿¡QUE HICE ESTA VEZ?!- grite mirando al cielo y Hanayo y Rin solo me miraron con confusión, fue entonces cuando lo recordé….

-_los hombres son los maleantes de las calles, por lo tanto ellos no corren peligro-_

_-_hay no… soy una idiota!- dije aquello recordando mi estúpido error y nuevamente mis amigas estaban confundidas.

-Maki-chan…. Como sea deberías quitarte esa ropa- me decía Rin entregándome la mochila y levantándose.

-es verdad, debes apresurarte antes de que alguien nos vea y piense de una manera equivocada- esta vez dijo Hanayo saliendo de el circulo de arbustos que nos ocultaban.

-oigan! Esperen, yo…. Quiero saber cómo se ve, cuando cambio- les dije y ellas lo pensaron un momento.

-es como….. Como si después de un momento a otro fueras Maki y tras un flash Mako, es extraño- me dijo Hanayo terminando por salir de nuestro escondite.

-anda Maki-chan, que si no te apresuras te fotografiare- me decía Rin con una risa por ello me apresure a cambiarme.

Esto se estaba poniendo misterioso, realmente se había tornado todo diferente….

.

Nuevamente tomando camino hacia nuestro destino llegamos y nos reunimos con las demás que me dedicaban una mirada irónica al verme como un chico nuevamente, a excepción de Nico que me saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Mako-kun, ¿vienes en lugar de Maki-chan?- decía Honoka irónicamente y yo solo la mire aburrida.

-ah~ créeme a Maki le hubiera gustado venir, pero tuvo que quedarse en casa por cabeza dura- dije aquello recordando que por unas simples palabras me hubiera pasado esto.

-bueno, entonces divirtámonos el doble por ella- decía Kotori con una gran sonrisa.

-por supuesto, nada podemos hacer- contestaba esta vez Umi.

-bueno, vamos ya- se aventuraba a decir Rin.

Caminamos un poco, mirábamos tiendas de ropa, electrodomésticos, así como pasamos también a comer algo a un restaurante, como si las chicas se tomaran enserio mi papel como chico, ellas se divertían y andaban a sus anchas mientras que yo cargaba todo lo que cada una de ellas había comprado… esto es injusto!

-ne! ¿Qué es ese lugar?- pregunto Kotori mirando dentro de un enorme local de videojuegos.

-videojuegos, podemos jugar ahí- contestaba a su pregunta Honoka.

-bien! Nico-chan chan y yo tendremos una dura partida entonces!- decía enérgica Rin mientras tomaba la mano de Nico y corría asía haya.

-muy bien pero no me ganaras!- exclamaba divertida Nico y con una gran sonrisa, esa que tanto me encantaba.

-bueno, supongo que vale la pena echar un vistazo- contestaba Eri caminando también hacia esa dirección.

Todas nos dirigimos hacia haya, ellas entraron enseguida a buscar algún juego para entretenerse mientras yo me quedaba encargando todas sus bolsas en la paquetería y recogía la ficha para después guardarla en mis pantalones cafés.

Después de obtener la ficha camine en dirección a Kotori quien parecía ser la menos obsesionada con su juego ya que, Honoka y Umi jugaban en un juego de tiro con pistolas, Rin y Nico tenían una ardua batalla en una gran máquina de baile mientras Hanayo solo las miraba riendo, y ni mencionar el duro combate que se observaba entre Eri y Nozomi con un juego en una gran mesa con raquetas y discos.

-¿es divertido?- le pregunte a Kotori mientras la observaba jugar algo de aventuras.

-sí, nunca lo había jugado pero es muy divertido- me contestaba con una sonrisa.

-ya veo, ¿te parece bien si voy por algo de beber?- le decía dispuesta a caminar.

-por supuesto puedes ir- me decía manteniendo su mirada sobre su juego.

-bien, ¿quieres algo?- le preguntaba ofreciéndole algo.

-no gracias, estoy bien- me respondía sin mirarme, cielos la he perdido también…

pude observar una máquina de bebidas cerca y compre algo de agua solamente, por mi mente aun pasaba por qué había surgido ese cambio tan espontaneo, no era la manera usual de cambiar pero, agradezco que no doliera esta vez y que tampoco se demorara diez minutos.

Obtuve mi botella con agua y volvía hasta donde estaba Kotori, pero cuando llegue ahí, tres sujetos que aparentaban alrededor de 20 a 24 años estaban a su alrededor, no me alarme hasta que observe como ella daba un par de pasos para atrás, por lo tanto camine apresurada hacia ella.

-vamos linda, no te cotices- escuche decir a uno de esos malditos mientras tomaba del brazo a Kotori.

-por favor…. Suéltame…- la escuche decir con una voz muy tenue y eso basto para hacerme actuar como la idiota impulsiva que soy.

-te dijo que la sueltes idiota!- dije aquello llegando y retirando de un manotazo el agarre de ese tipo y causando la atención de todos en ese lugar.

-oye! ¿Este junior acaba de llamarme idiota?- dijo ese tipo para después mirar a sus dos amigos que lo respaldaban.

-Mak….Mako!- escuche a Eri decir aquello acercándose apresurada junto a Nozomi y las demás.

-mira como un perdedor como este puede estar tan bien acompañado- volvía a bufar él.

-oigan niñas ¿no prefieren venir a pasar un rato con nosotros? Seremos gentiles- exclamaba nuevamente ese tipo estúpido dejándome de lado y caminando hacia ellas junto con sus dos secuaces igual de idiotas.

-no gracias, tenemos que irnos- contestaba Nico apresurándose a caminar hasta que ese tipo alto la sujeto del brazo también y la retuvo-…..Ah!- la escuche quejarse…. Nuevamente eso me lleno de ira.

Camine tan rápido como pude a él y esta vez lo golpee en la cara supuestamente con el puño cerrado, el tras el golpe soltó a Nico y todos exclamaron sorprendidos mientras yo sujetaba mi mano con la que lo había golpeado, me había dolido…

-Pela! Pelea! Pelea!- un chico comenzó a decir y tras una voz se empezaron a escuchar más y más hasta que todos ahí dentro aclamaban una pelea.

Solo mire con pánico al alto sujeto al que había golpeado y este giraba su mirada lentamente hacia mi furioso, rápido me sujeto de la camisa y puedo apostar a que casi me levanta del piso.

-muy bien Niño bonito, si tantos pantalones tienes para defender a esas chicas, los tendrás para bailar un poco conmigo-me decía eso manteniéndome amenazada….. Bueno, amenazado cerca de él y yo solo sentía cuanto pánico me invadía.

-quisiera, pero no se bailar- le dije estúpidamente y el solo esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa.

-muy gracioso idiota, ahora mismo te parto la cara!- dijo jalándome fuera de aquel lugar y solo pude mirar rápidamente a las chicas quienes estaban completamente asustadas corriendo tras de nosotros esperando lo peor de lo que iba a suceder.

-dios… ayúdame!-

.

.

.

* * *

**en su cara no que podría ser actor! :C**


	8. Chapter 8 no quiero que lo sepas

**hola gente ¿como están? yo estoy triste porque :c ...no les vasto con matar a Nozomi en Love marginal, también me mataron a mi Maki-chan y a Kotori, vale ver$# la vida :C ja en fin ya me estoy desquitando de eso en el fic que estoy escribiendo :3**

**bueno ya sin mas, aquí les dejo este cap que bueno ya se acerca al final de la historia y ah! ya no se que mas decir :P**

* * *

Pasaron solo un par de segundos para que dé un momento a otro estuviera en la parte trasera de aquel local de videojuegos y todos los que parecían haber estado jugando ase unos minutos con tranquilidad, ahora hacían una rueda en la que quedaba atrapada junto a ese sujeto.

Mire con completa desesperación asía los lados encontrándome con la mirada de las chicas bastante preocupadas acercándose hacia el circulo también.

-mira, tus nenas verán cómo te parto la cabeza en dos estúpido- me dijo ese chico mirándome completamente confiado.

-Mako!- Nico fue la primera en llamarme y solo me gire para mirarla.

-detente! No puedes golpear a ese chico!- grito Eri a ese alto sujeto que solo pareció molestarse más de lo que ya estaba

-mírame hacerlo lindura- dijo ese chico y tras eso sentí como de un tirón por el hombro me volteo y dio el primer golpe justo en mi cara, no sé como pero del impacto había llegado hasta las chicas y con dificultad logre ver que quien me sostenía era Eri.

-Maki, demonios! ¿Porque no corriste cuando pudiste?- me pregunto Eri con expresión preocupada y ayudándome a levantar.

-Agh…. No pude hacerlo… no me soltó en ningún momento- le contestaba a Eri incorporándome por completo y tomando un respiro, ese tipo seguía ahí esperando para golpearme otra vez.

-Maki-chan si mueres…. ¿me obsequias tus notas escolares?- me decía Rin acercándose y masajeando mis hombros.

-cállate tonta!...pero….. si muero….. Puedes tenerlas….- dije aquello llena de pánico mirando al frente.

-no morirás idiota, solo ve y pártele la cara a ese tipo- me dijo Nico a quien estaba a mis espaldas.

-pero….. Nunca me he peleado en mi vida!- dije aquello dedicándole una mirada llena de terror.

-solo relájate, mira sus ojos y descifra sus ataques, es como si bailaras, debes seguir sus movimientos, puedes hacerlo!- me decía esta vez Umi dándome ánimos por lo que intente hacerlo.

Me llene de valor respire hondo y camine nuevamente al centro del circulo dándole la cara a ese tipo.

-¿por fin dejaste de lloriquear niño bonito?- lo escuche decirme y solo me puse de una torpe manera en guardia.

Era alto y corpulento, lo que lo hacía lento, justo como me dijo Umi podía ver sus movimientos con facilidad. Soltó un golpe el cual esquivé a tiempo, después una patada a lo alto y también pude evadirla, era sencillo! Puedo hacerlo.

-maldito mocoso….. Eres… rápido…- me decía aquello ese chico quien comenzaba a verse cansado.

Solo lo observaba atentamente, hasta que repentinamente se abalanzó contra mí y la única manera de evadirlo fue recibiéndolo con un golpe también. Fue mi puño el que se impactó con su estómago y tan pronto sintió el golpe se retiró de mi sujetando su estómago.

-miren! Pude golpearlo!- me gire a las chicas con una sonrisa quitando mi atención de ese chico derrotado y les sonreía con un triunfo anticipado.

-Mako-kun! Voltea!- me grito esta vez Nozomi señalándome a mis espaldas, pronto me gire sin preocupación topándome a ese chico corriendo y al llegar a mí una espontánea patada en mi entrepierna….se… depo….sitaba…

-¡Ouww!- se escuchó por parte de todos los presentes y yo solo termine cayendo para atrás mientras sostenía con ambas manos mis pobres pertenencias que eran heridas fuertemente… otra vez…. y Nozomi alcanzo a sostenerme junto a Eri una vez más.

-chicas….. Eso sí duele….- dije de una manera casi audible y con los ojos llorosos mientras trataba de cesar el fuerte dolor que sentía… con la patada de Nozomi había dado a luz, con esta patada nacieron gemelos…

-Maki, deja de hacer esto y vámonos de aquí- me decía Eri muy preocupada y Nozomi mantenía la misma mirada que Eri al igual que las demás que estaban aterradas.

Mi mente estaba bloqueada solo pensaba en cualquier manera de hacer que el dolor se detuviera, era completamente horrible.

-oye rubia, acabo de arruinar las miserias de tu ''amiguito'' pero no te preocupes, aquí hay bastante para ti de un hombre de verdad- escuche a ese imbécil decir aquello tan poco cívico y cosa peor, estaba insultando a Eri, a mi amiga, a mis amigas!

Como si el dolor se hubiera esfumado por la ira, me levante poco a poco y miraba a aquel sujeto con sonrisa santurrona.

-Maki no me importa las tonterías que diga…. ¿Maki?...- me decía Eri tratando de detenerme.

-Mako! Espera!- esta vez escuche la vos de Nico, pero lo ignore por completo, lo único que quería era golpear hasta cansarme a ese estúpido poco hombre.

Sin esperar nada más corrí hasta él y como si una fuerza extraña hubiera salido de mi logre taclearlo y derribarlo.

-no te atrevas a hablar de ellas así imbécil!- le grite mientras depositaba golpes al azar sobre su cuerpo y el torpemente trataba de quitarme de encima suyo.

Mi poder duro poco ya que antes de que pudiera darle más de cuatro golpes note como los chicos que hacían el circulo comenzaban a dispersarse rápidamente dejándonos a nosotras nueve con el tipo al que golpeaba y dos policías se hacían presentes.

-ya basta ustedes dos, sepárense!- dijo uno de los policías jalándome del cuello de mi camisa retirándome de ese sujeto y tan pronto me retiraron las chicas corrieron a mí a abrazarme.

-eres un idiota! No puedes pelear con un chico!- me dijo aquello Rin cuando ya estuvimos tan cerca como para hablar.

-no iba a permitir que ese idiota las ofendiera de una manera tan vulgar- dije aquello respirando un poco agitado.

-oye de verdad estas comenzando a tomarte el papel de chico en serio- me susurro Honoka para que Nico no escuchara.

-usted joven venga para acá- me hablo uno de los policías justo cuando estábamos dispuestas a irnos.

-escuche, este sujeto intento propasarse con mis amigas, hice lo que tenía que hacer- dije aquello con total segura al uniformado.

-¿estas bromeando? Ven con nosotros ahora- finalizo ese hombre tomándome del brazo y llevándome, las chicas tuvieron que volver conmigo también.

.

Una larga hora, una larga hora en la que estuve detenida en aquel ministerio público por alborotar el orden transitorio, para suerte mía las chicas fueron suficientes testigos para que pudieran dejarme salir de ahí.

-ah que día- dejaba escapar eso Hanayo con voz cansada.

-Mako debería ir al médico pronto- esta vez dijo Nico mirándome divertida.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunte mirándola con expresión confundida.

-después de esta pelea es seguro que no podrás tener hijos- me dijo aquello causando risa en las demás y yo solo hice un mohín.

-no es divertido! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele una patada ahí?- le dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-no olvides la que te propino Nozomi cuando te vio- esta vez me dijo Eri entrando al juego para molestarme.

-ni lo menciones- dije aquello suspirando y rascándome la cabeza.

-además desde que te patearon caminas raro, seguro se te rompió algo-decía sin vergüenza alguna Honoka y solo le dedique una mirada de muerte.

-y bien Mako-kun ¿Qué aprendiste hoy?- hablo Nozomi con voz incitativa y yo solo deje escapar un suspiro más.

-aunque sea un chico, corro el mismo peligro que ustedes las chicas en la calle ¿feliz?- dije aquello recordando que tres semanas atrás le había dicho lo contrario a Nozomi, justo la noche en que Nozomi pidió su deseo.

-buen chico- me sonrió con satisfacción Nozomi, lo cual me parecía tan normal en ella últimamente, ¿me pregunto si Eri tendrá que ver?

-bueno de todas maneras, gracias Mako-kun, por defenderme- me dijo aquello Kotori dedicándome una gran sonrisa, lo que me causo un poco de rubor.

-es verdad, también te agradezco Mako, me defendiste de las palabras vulgares de ese chico- me agradecía también Eri dedicándome la misma sonrisa que Kotori.

-eh… no es nada, solo no podía permitir que se intentaran propasar con mis amigas- dije aquello y ellas solo sonrieron.

-yo….. yo también…. Te agradezco Mako-kun, me quitaste de encima a ese sujeto- esta vez escuche la voz de Nico con algo de timidez tanto en su rostro como su linda voz, era tan linda…

-no!...no es na….nada, yo solo no soportaría que alguien te hiciera daño…- dije aquello estúpidamente y el silencio se apodero de nosotras mientras caminábamos.

¿Por qué lo dije? Debo meterme en la cabeza que soy Mako! Un chico! No soy Maki la chica con la que pelea a cada rato, idiota! Soy una idiota!

-baya…. ¿No será que a Mako-kun le gusta Nico-chan?- dijo aquello Rin sonriendo con picardía y dándome pequeños codazos.

-yo… no dije eso!- me exalte mientras mi rostro estaba rojo.

-ha! Estas sonrojado- me decía acercándose a mí y molestándome pero….. Agh! No puedo golpearla porque se verá muy mal que lo haga siendo un chico!

-déjame en paz!- decía aquello cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, note como todas rieron pero, Nico ella me miro un momento detenidamente, como si hubiera visto algo extraño.

-bueno ya! Dejen a Mako-kun en paz, ya tuvo más que suficiente con cargar nuestras cosas, que lo detuvieran y con ese ojo morado en su cara- esta vez decía Umi causando que las demás cesaran sus burlas….. Esperen!...acaso dijo ¿ojo morado?

-¿Qué? Tengo un ojo morado?- dije aquello tocando mi rostro repetidas veces.

-lo tienes, fue del primer golpe que te dieron- esta vez hablo Hanayo.

-pero, cuando mis padres lo vean van a preguntarme que rayos sucedió!- dije aquello alarmada, ¿Qué pasaba si me transformaba en Maki y tenía ese golpe en mi cara?

-ven aquí y siéntate en esa banca- me dijo espontáneamente Nico señalando una banca que estaba sobre una banqueta y las demás se quedaron mirando curiosas.

Hice lo que ella me pidió y me senté quedando casi de su altura aun estando sentada…. Bueno sentado. Ella saco un poco de maquillaje y se acercó con la pequeña esponja hacia mi rostro, su cercanía me ponía muy nerviosa, es decir, estaba tan cerca de mí que su cálida respiración acariciaba mi rostro.

Mire rápidamente a Nozomi y esta movió sus cejas de arriba a debajo de una muy traviesa manera lo que solo causo que me sonrojara más y mi corazón golpear mas fuerte contra mi pecho, por un momento me atreví a mirar a Nico-chan, nuestros ojos se quedaron mirándose un momento y gracias a ello pude notar también que sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rojas.

-por un momento…. Pensé que miraba los ojos de Maki-chan….- la escuche susurras mientras retiraba su mirada de la mía y guardaba aquel pequeño estuche con maquillaje.

-¿Qué?...- dije también levemente pero note que alcanzo a escuchar aquello por su expresión.

-nada, ya está listo, ya no se ve ese moretón- me dijo caminando hacia las demás y después dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

-gracias…- dije aquello tan tímida como antes y las demás solo se miraron unas a otras para después sonreír levemente.

-bueno, volvamos a casa, se está poniendo obscuro- dijo Umi mirando el cielo y así lo hicimos volvimos todas a casa….. Bueno, yo con Nozomi.

Antes de retirarme sujete la mano de Nico-chan un momento causando que esta diera la vuelta y me mirara sorprendida, sentía que tenía que decirle algo, no quería que me dejara todavía y por alguna razón mi instinto me hico decirle algo que guardaba desde hace mucho…

-gracias Nico-chan, por preocuparte de este idiota sin remedio... de este idiota que comenzó a quererte sin razón…- dije aquello a Nico y note como rápidamente se ruborizo y se quedó aún más sorprendida….

-Ma….Mako-kun….- dijo aquello, la sorpresa en su expresión no cesaba, y el rubor en sus mejillas tampoco dejaba de ser notorio.

-de verdad, gracias- dije aquello ultimo e inclinándome deposite un beso sobre su frente, acción seguida de esta le dedique una sonrisa más y le di la espalda, no me importaba que las demás lo hubieran visto, no me importaba que ellas supieran que me gustaba Nico siendo otra chica…. Yo solo sentía la necesidad de dejarlo salir, aunque no fuese la verdadera yo.

Camine con completa satisfacción y con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro llegue hasta Nozomi quien me miraba de la misma manera y sin decir nada caminamos a la par dejando a todas las demás sorprendidas y a Nico-chan con sentimientos que me eran inciertos en gran manera…

.

Estaba en la sala de la casa de Nozomi en bóxer con un poco de hielo sobre el golpe que tenía en mi rostro y otro poco en otra bolsa en un lugar que no les mencionare pero que me había aliviado un poco el dolor que aun sentía.

-Maki-chan, ¿no te importa que una inocente chica como yo este mirándote de esa manera?- me decía Nozomi mirándome sentada del otro lado del sofá y con una sonrisa pícara.

-deja de mirarme si te incomoda entonces- le dije aquello sin mucho interés y manteniendo los ojos entre cerrados.

-bueno, ya quítate ese hielo de ahí que se te caerá- me dijo con la misma normalidad de antes y solo causo que me ruborizara un poco.

-tonta pervertida- fueron mis únicas palabras y la mire, por alguna razón no despegaba su mirada de mí.

-¿enserio tienes un…. Bueno tu sabes….- me dijo aun mirándome sin cambiar su expresión ni un segundo, era como si no le avergonzara lo que preguntaba.

-deja de incomodarme idiota- volví a decirle aquello tratando de guardar templanza y que mi vergüenza no se notara mucho.

-es que tengo curiosidad, aquella primera vez que te vi en mi baño no pude observar bien porque casi cierras la puerta en mi cara, cuando te cambias es imposible mirarte, aunque ese día que despertaste ''muy animada'' se notó pero no estaba muy segura- volvía a decirme aquello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-ya tuve suficiente! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Verlo?- le dije mirándola bien esta vez retirando la bolsa de hielo de mi ojo.

\- ¿es grande?¿puedo?- me contesto sonriendo sin vergüenza alguna y yo solo sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-idiota pervertida!- le conteste desviando la mirada de ella y solo escuche como reía.

-creí que la palabra Idiota era exclusiva de Nico-chan- me dijo aquello distrayendo su mirada de mi por primera vez…. Nico-chan….

-Nico-chan….. Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara por su mente justo ahora?- dije aquello volviendo a colocar la bolsa de hielo sobre mi ojo.

-quien sabe, tal vez piense que eres un aprovechado, o que eres lindo y su corazón comenzara a latir por la persona equivocada- dijo aquello tomando un poco de agua para poner te.

-¿la persona equivocada? Acaso ¿no la merezco? Soy la idiota más grande del mundo que está aprendiendo una dura lección por las malas, creo que al menos merezco algo de felicidad-le dije a Nozomi y esta solo suspiro.

-eres tan problemática, Nico-chan ya está enamorada de alguien ¿sabías?- me dijo eso y pronto incorpore la cabeza para mirarla con seriedad.

-¿de alguien? Y ¿tú sabes quién es?- le pregunte completamente seria quería saberlo, pero a la vez, sabía que si tenía una respuesta me dolería.

-lo sé, pero eso no significa que vaya a decírtelo, no me corresponde hacerlo- me dijo aquello mientras rebuscaba entre la alacena buscando te.

-¿Por qué no? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar y pudiera quitarte la duda de encima lo aria, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?- le pregunte y ella en respuesta solo señalo la mesa, en ella estaban apiladas sus cartas tarod….. Ah~ no me lo dirá

-¿Qué hay de Eri?- le pregunte resignándome por completo.

-bueno, ella… tienen la cabeza en otro mundo ajeno al mío, tal vez es que no quiere admitirlo, o no se sienta de la misma manera, no lo sé, pero yo estaré bien si puedo quedarme a su lado-me dijo aquello haciéndome sentir egoísta.

-no lo entiendo, ¿alguna vez has sido egoísta?- le pregunte y ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-como toda persona en este mundo, pero existe diferente egoísmo, creo que al menos, mi egoísmo ha sido para bien de otras personas, a la larga descubrí que eso también lograba darme una respuesta ¿Por qué no intentarlo?- me dijo aquello volteando y mirándome sonriente con dos tazas de té en sus manos.

-porque estoy tratando con una idiota como Nico-chan- le dije eso dando un suspiro y recibiendo aquella taza que ella me ofrecía.

-y ella con una chica insegura que cree que no es lo suficientemente buena para ella- me contesto aquello sentándose frente a mí y dando un sorbo a su te.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos para que después algo invadiera mi cabeza repentinamente… mi cambio tan drástico.

-por cierto Nozomi, el día de hoy mi cambio fue muy extraño, no fue como las veces anteriores- le decía y ella rápido me presto su atención.

-¿eh? A que te refieres? ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto mirándome curiosa y solo proseguí a hablar.

-veras, caminábamos con normalidad Rin, Hanayo y yo cuando sentí una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no me causo dolor sin embargo no me pude mantener en pie, cuando ellas me sacaron del camino y nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos me dijeron que brillaba y solo cerré los ojos, así de rápido fue, cuando me di cuenta ya era un chico- le explique a Nozomi y ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

-dime algo Maki-chan ¿Qué sientes ahora por los hombres? ¿Qué te provocan?- me pregunto aquello, que a mi parecer no tenía mucho que ver.

-bueno, últimamente he conversado sin problemas con algunos sirvientes de la casa, creo que….. No hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y nosotras, quiero decir, no vivimos una perspectiva tan diferente, somos semejantes y diferentes a la vez, tanto que a veces no llego a descifrar que es lo que estoy haciendo mal, o porque me equivoco todavía en esto- le conteste y ella solo sonrió.

-tal vez, estés a punto de cumplir mi deseo Maki-chan, quizá te encuentres en la recta final de esta lección, por ello el cambio tan repentino, al menos eso quiero pensar- me dio su respuesta Nozomi, una respuesta que me lleno de bastante alegría.

-ya vendría siendo tiempo de que esto termine, llevo tres semanas así, me extraña que mis padres no estén preocupándose de mi constante ausencia- le decía a Nozomi quedándome un momento mirando el techo, para después levantarme del sofá.

-me gustaría que durara un poco más- me dijo espontáneamente llamando mi atención.

-¿te diviertes mirando a un chico desnudo en tu apartamento? O ¿te llena de alegría verme avergonzada la mayor parte del tiempo?- le dije aquello con voz sarcástica y ella solo dejo escapar una risita.

-Mako-kun es muy atractivo, y es tan agradable a la vista su desnudes, pero!... Mi corazón ya tiene escrito el nombre de Ayase Eri en el y eso no lo cambiaria ni el ser más hermoso del mundo, es solo que…..- se quedó un momento pensativa y tímida a la vez, era tan extraño verla de esa manera.

-¿solo que?...-pregunte sin quitarle la mirada de encima ignorando por completo que realmente le gustaba estarse aprovechando de mí.

-despertar y escuchar un ''buenos días'' es lindo, tener alguien con quien tomar la cena, o esas pequeñas peleas por ocupar el baño en las mañanas, toda esa compañía que nunca en mi vida he tenido….. Me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir que existo para todo el mundo, aunque fuera solo un poco más… me haría muy feliz poder tener a alguien a mi lado, y al final del día recibir un ''buenas noches'' seguir sintiendo la calidez de esa compañía y saber que al despertar…. Tendré a alguien a mi lado para recibirme un amanecer más…- me dijo aquello aun manteniendo ese tímido mirar y su mirada baja pero, en su rostro, aún estaba esa sonrisa tan maternal…

-eres tan problemática…..Nozomi- dije aquello dedicándole un suave abrazo el cual pareció sorprenderla pero tan pronto la abrase, me correspondió.

-lo siento….. No quería que lo supieras….pero, ahora estoy feliz de ello- me contesto manteniendo nuestra unión.

-Eri será severamente regañada mañana, por descuidarte tanto- le dije separándome lentamente de ella y mirando sus ojos turquesa.

-no seas muy ruda con ella- me contesto dejando salir una pequeña risita.

-en cuanto a mi…. Puedes contar conmigo, cuando lo desees, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras que estamos dispuestas a quedarnos- le dije aquello dedicándole una sonrisa más confiada.

-baya, incluso eres más amable- me dijo aquello levantándose y yo solo puse mala cara.

-Ah~ contigo no se puede- dije aquello sonriendo aun.

-bueno, creo que es hora de dormir- me dijo caminando en dirección a su dormitorio y tan pronto se emprendió hacia haya yo también la seguí para descansar de ese agotador día.

.

Ya era de mañana y como siempre el sol me daba en toda la cara sin mencionar que parecía que la ventana estaba abierta por lo que mi cabello estaba dándome en toda la cara.

-Agh! Que molesto! ¿Por qué esta tan largo?- dije aquello levantándome y retirando mis cabellos de mi cara percatándome que… soy Maki otra vez….

-buenos días señorito…..oh… eres una chica- me dijo aquello Nozomi entrando a la habitación ya con el uniforme puesto.

-lo soy, ah pero….. No traje mi uniforme- le dije mirándola algo inédita.

-puedo prestarte el mío, me parece que las medidas de la cadera estarán bien, pero a lo largo puede que te quede algo pequeño ya que eres más alta que yo, además la parte del pecho sin duda te quedara algo floja- me dijo mirando hacia mi pecho y rápido comenzó a ocultar una risita.

-ya sé que tienes pecho grande así que no te burles de mi- le dije mirando en otra dirección pero ella rápido negó.

-no es eso….. es que… ya que ayer eras un chico, no traes sujetador puesto- me dijo aquello y tan pronto escuche sus palabras me cubrí con ambos brazos.

-tonta pervertida!- le grite y ella como era de esperarse solo rio.

-bueno no importa, lo importante ahora es cubrirte ese hermoso color morado en tu ojo-me dijo aquello y no entendí de primera instancia.

-de hecho son violetas, ¿vez?- le dije señalando mis ojos pero nuevamente me negó.

-me refiero al único ojo morado que traes por ese golpe de ayer- me dijo y tras sus palabras me alarme.

-es verdad! Si voy así a casa mama y papa se enojaran….. o no! Si Nico-chan lo ve estaré perdida!-dije alarmada miranda hacia todas direcciones como idiota.

-cálmate, déjame maquillarte eso y listo- me dijo pero la mire incrédula.

-¿es enserio? Tu piel es tan perfecta y tu rostro tan lindo que ni siquiera usas maquillaje- le dije exaltada y su sonrisa se posó irónica.

-yo no lo uso pero, tengo algo entre las cosas de mama, así que espera aquí- me dijo y fue a buscar aquel maquillaje que por suerte encontró.

Ella me maquillo con delicadeza para no provocarme dolor, justo cuando termino, me mire en el espejo, si se miraba de cerca se notaba que estaba maquillada de esa parte, después de todo yo tampoco usaba maquillaje, pero a simple vista no se notaba así que estaba bien.

Sin esperar más ambas partimos en dirección a la escuela, listas para un día en lo que cabe, normal de clases.

.

Llegue y tan pronto lo hice comenzaron las clases, Rin y Hanayo conversaron conmigo de sosas triviales y de cómo lo habíamos pasado ayer, cosas sin importancia, yo en mi interior tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Nico-chan, después de todo no me avergonzaba ya que quien le había dicho cosas vergonzosas había sido Mako y no yo.

Pronto la hora del almuerzo se hizo presente y la mayoría de las chicas tenían cosas que hacer, incluso Rin y Hanayo por lo que yo decidí ir a la sala de música a tocar un poco, ya tenía tiempo que no iba ahí, entrando me encontré con una gran sorpresa, Nico-chan estaba ahí mirando por la ventana.

-¿buscas a alguien?- pregunte aquello llamando su atención y solo note como desvió su mirada al verme y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-na…nada en especial….- me dijo aquello con voz tímida aunque no entendía por qué hasta que….. Ese momento volvió a mi mente

_-bueno Nico-chan, tengo que volver a casa… adiós- _

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza y miraba a la nada con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas, donde Nico-chan estaba depositándome un beso…. Esta besándome!..._

-_Ha…hasta pronto Maki-chan, gracias-_

Así es, la última vez que ella me había visto fue cuando me dio ese beso en la mejilla, y apuesto que gracias a eso es por lo que se encuentra apenada.

-ya veo….. yo pasaba por aquí, a tocar un poco- dije aquello comenzando a sonar tímida también y el silencio invadió la sala de música.

No dije nada solo comencé a acercarme a el piano y tratando de no mirarla me senté y comencé a tocar algo realmente ligero, ella estaba dándome completamente la espalda, yo solo trataba de no arruinarlo.

Justo cuando termine de tocar me quede mirando mis manos sobre las teclas del piano y lentamente dirigí mi mirada a ella quien aún estaba mirando por la ventana.

-sabes….. Sobre aquella noche yo….- trate de decir algo pero ella me interrumpió.

-lo siento, creo que hice algo que te incomodo, fue muy tonto, no sé qué estaba pensando- me dijo aquello causándome un poco de dolor, era como si no le importara.

-no es que me sorprendiera o algo, es solo que… me confundes- dije aquello sin dejar de mirarla, lentamente me levante de donde estaba y me acerque hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿confundirte? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto manteniéndose cabizbaja al notar que estaba justo frente a ella.

-porque, algo no anda bien conmigo últimamente, algo me dice que debo ser valiente y honesta, pero….. a la vez me retraigo para no sentir dolor, no quiero ser lastimada por algo que es más que claro Nico-chan…- le dije aquello y ella lentamente levanto la mirada posándola en la mía, sus ojos brillaban bastante y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas adornaba su bello rostro….

-yo…. Nunca lo haría….. No aria algo que te lastime…- me dijo con suaves palabras y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba poco a poco.

-yo tan solo….. Quiero saber la verdad Nico-chan- le dije aquello y sus mejillas aumentaban su rubor.

-también tengo miedo….. No quiero que lo sepas…- me dijo eso ultimo con una tenue voz…

Nuestras miradas estaban perdidas en la de la otra, era como si nada en este mundo fuera capaz de alejarlas, estábamos a una distancia corta, no lo suficiente para sentir la calidez de su respiración, pero si para mirar tan de cerca sus hermosos ojos carmín.

Ella pareció cambiar un poco la expresión en su rostro, y lentamente dirigió una de sus manos a mi rostro acariciándolo suavemente hasta que llego a una parte que me causo dolor y ella solo dio un tallón más sobre esa área.

-Agh!... espera!- le dije aquello quejándome y cubriendo el área que había tocado hace unos instantes.

Note como ella miro sus dedos y se sorprendió al ver que había manchas de maquillaje sobre la yema de sus dedos, rápido me miro intrigada y espontáneamente sujeto mi mano y la retiro de mi rostro dejando a la vista mi rostro por completo.

-Maki….. Tienes… tienes un gran moretón en tu rostro….- me dijo aquello completamente sorprendida y su mirada de intriga aumentaba.

-ayer….. Ocurrió algo….- le dije sin percatarme siquiera de mis palabras y ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-es el mismo lugar….. donde golpearon a Mako….-

* * *

**`~un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante~**

**hay perdónenme no se que poner :c**


	9. Chapter 9 Sentimientos

**hola gente lamento la tardanza, es que cierta escritora idiota se fracturo la mano derecha hace tan solo seis horas y acavo de salir del hospital :/ pero en fin aqui les dejo cap que espero y disfruten ;)**

* * *

-es el mismo lugar….. Donde golpearon a Mako….-

.

Tras su palabras me quede casi helada… no tenía una excusa en este momento, solo trate de mirar a mi alrededor encontrando alguna respuesta, algo que me ayudara, pero nada….

-mi….mi padre me abofeteo…- dije aquello causando un momento de silencio entre ambas; por dios! Acabo de culpar de mi estupidez al hombre más inofensivo que conozco.

-¿tu padre? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- me pregunto preocupada y molesta Nico, yo trataba de zafarme de esta a como diera lugar.

-porque… no me he estado portando bien últimamente… porque de alguna manera estoy cambiando….. y ese cambio es difícil para mí, mucho…- dije aquello diciendo un poco de verdad esta vez, después de todo estaba segura que papa no me abandonaría si sabía que estaba enamorada de otra chica.

-pero….. al grado de golpearte… eso…- trato de decir pero la interrumpí.

-fue mi culpa! Le falte al respeto, pero eso no importa, ya no…. Ahora….. Tengo que irme- dije aquello tratando de escapar de la situación, pero justo antes de que tratara de salir de la sala de música ella me retuvo.

Me gire lentamente para verla, esa mirad en ella era tan insegura y temerosa, no estaba segura que era la razón que la hacía tener miedo, solo… podía verlo en sus ojos.

-¿Nico-chan?- fue lo que dije tras verla mirándome incluso sin pestañear.

-siempre he pensado que Maki-chan es una persona interesante, es el tipo de persona que puedes llegar a conocer muy bien…por ello….. Sé que estas mintiéndome… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto mal te hace mi presencia? ¿Es raro que me preocupe por alguien preciado para mí?- me dijo aquello con una expresión seria en su rostro, yo sentía una presión en mi corazón.

-no puedo hacerlo…. Al menos….. No ahora… yo, te prometo que te diré la verdad muy pronto, pero… justo ahora, mi mente está llena de controversias inciertas todavía…- dije aquello pensando mucho en lo que había pasado.

-¿Estas confundida? No lo entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema?- me decía ella nuevamente y yo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-el problema es que no tengo tiempo de pensar en las tonterías que estás diciéndome! Tengo problemas justo ahora y mi atención necesita concentrarse ahí! Eso es lo que pasa!- le dije de una manera un poco brusca a Nico, ya había perdido la paciencia… entonces ella lentamente me soltó.

-¿entonces solo soy una molestia para ti? ¡Bien! Me lo hubieras dicho antes así no me hubiera molestado en preocuparme por una idiota desconsiderada como tú!- me dijo aquello alzando la voz y mirándome molesta…

-nunca te dije que necesitara que te metieras en mis asuntos ¿escuchaste? Mi mundo no gira en torno a el apoyo, me está ocurriendo algo horrible y tengo más que suficiente con eso para tenerme ocupada- le devolví aquella queja y Nico solo apretó los puños.

-¡pues lamento preocuparme por la persona que quiero!-me grito aquello y tan pronto escuche eso sentí cuán rápido había comenzado a latir mi corazón y la mire completamente sorprendida

-…..Ni….Nico-chan…. Tu….- trate de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mí, solo miraba a una pelinegra ruborizada y con el ceño fruncido.

-…No…. No lo malinterpretes…. Yo… te quiero… como….. Como a….. Como a Nozomi, o a Eri….. Como mi amiga… yo, no quiero que pienses mal…..-me dijo aquello tartamudeando un poco y negándome la mirada asi mismo su rubor aumentaba en gran manera.

-... yo lo siento….. De verdad solo….. Quiero enfriar mi cabeza, podrías por favor… ¿darme un tiempo a solas?- dije aquello dejando salir un suspiro y acercándome a Nico sin que lo notara.

-bien… lo are, pero….- fue su respuesta inconclusa porque en cuanto estuve tan próxima a ella la abrase, justo como cuando estábamos en aquel parque y ella lloraba en mi hombro, pero esta vez no había lágrimas, solo había un momento de unión y silencio…

-perdóname Nico-chan… el problema no es que no piense en ti, si estás bien, o si algo te molesta….. No es eso… de hecho, mi problema es… que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que pasa por tu mente al estar con alguien tan patético como yo…- dije aquello pegándola un poco más a mi cuerpo, estrujando su pequeña figura.

Ella me miro con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, estaba atenta a cada una de mis acciones y palabras… sentía que algo presionaba mi pecho con fuerza, tenía la necesidad de acabar de una buena vez con esto, dejarlo salir, decirle que yo era Mako y que la amaba….

-Nico-chan….. He estado mintiendo todo este tiempo…. Eh tratado de librarme de ello a toda costa pero a cada momento es más difícil lidiar con esto… la verdad Nico, es que yo….. Yo soy…. Mak….-

-ustedes dos! Salgan de aquí las clases comenzaron hace cinco minutos!- una profesora llegaba a reñirnos a ambas e irrumpiendo mi momento perfecto para decírselo a Nico-chan… ''si dios estas ahí, quiero preguntarte algo…. ¡¿Por qué me odias?!''

Ella se separó lentamente de mí y miraba el piso con su rostro completamente ruborizado al igual que el mío para después salir del salón de música sin dedicarme mirada alguna.

-te veo….. te veo después Maki-chan…. Voy tarde- se despidió y me dejo justo ahí, con la palabra en la boca….

.

Después de eso volví a clases donde Hanayo y Rin nuevamente se acercaban a mí con cierto temor pero aun así lo hicieron.

-Maki-chan no pareces estar de buen humor- me dijo aquello Hanayo por fin hablándome.

-Maki-chan nunca está de buen humor Nya- escuche decir aquello a Rin y solo la mire de lama manera.

Nuevamente mire en dirección a la ventana a mi lado dejando escapar un gran suspiro. Me sentía agobiada, esto se empezaba a sentir eterno ¿hasta cuándo dejare de cambiar a un chico? Ya no odio a los chicos, los entiendo, pero….. Quiero mi vida normal….. Quiero ser solo yo.

-la verdad chicas, es que….. Quiero volver a la normalidad, eso es todo- les dije a ellas.

-bueno eso solo depende de ti, ¿Qué crees que te falta aprender?- me pregunto Hanayo posando una de sus manos en mi espalda.

-no lo sé… francamente el odio hacia ellos a cesado por completo, aun así….. Siento que todavía no se termina por cumplir el deseo de Nozomi…. Y en cuanto al mío…..-dije con voz frustrada, realmente no lo entendía.

-¿tu deseo? ¿Cuál fue tu deseo aquella noche?- pregunto esta vez Rin curiosa y yo al percatarme de lo que había dicho que quede inmóvil un momento.

-¿Maki-chan?- me llamo Hanayo sacándome de mi conflicto mental, tal vez….. si les decía mis sentimientos hacia Nico me sentiría mejor, pero ¿podía hacerlo?

-¿saben? Tal vez no lo hayan notado pero….. La mayor parte del tiempo lo paso con Nico-chan, aunque peleamos, nos gritamos y nos lastimamos mutuamente….. Siempre preferimos estar justas a no estarlo, somos como dos imanes, simplemente no puedo evitar estar cerca de ella….- dije aquello y Hanayo me dedico una sonrisa a la par con Rin.

-lo notamos, solo evitamos decir algo el respecto- me dijo Rin sonriéndome.

-lo supuse….. Bueno, no sé cómo paso….. Solo sé que….. Esa tonta, malcriada y caprichosa chica, me empezó a hacer falta cada vez más, al grado de no imaginar un día sin estar a su lado….. Sin pelear y al pasar unos minutos reír juntas, yo….. Me he enamorado de Nico-chan y mi deseo fue, que ella también se enamorara de mi…- dije aquello agachando un poco la mirada ya que sentía que mi rostro estaba ardiendo y ruborizado.

-Maki-chan… tu…. ¿te enamoraste de Nico-chan?- dijo aquello con sorpresa Rin para mirar rápidamente a Hanayo.

-si tu estas enamorada de ella….. Entonces, eso significa que…!-se quedó en suspenso Hanayo y miro también a Rin con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?- dije con voz tímida y molesta viéndolas sonreírse como tontas.

-tu deseo no tiene efecto, ni lo tendrá…. Porque….. Pediste algo que ya estaba dado por hecho…- me dijo Hanayo sonriéndome y sus palabras me animaron de repente.

-¿Qué?... eso….. Eso quiere decir que….. ¿Nico-chan está enamorada de mí?...- dije aquello con completa sorpresa en mi voz, pero a la vez llena de esperanza.

-veras Maki-chan, hace unos meses atrás hablamos con Nico-chan, ella nos dijo a todas las del grupo que estaba interesada en ti, no hablo completamente de un enamoramiento, pero…. Ella dijo que se sentía bien estar a tu lado y que eso la tenía confundida…. Tal vez ahora, ese sentimiento haya cambiado para bien- me decía emocionada Hanayo y yo solo sentía cuan alegre me había puesto de repente….. Nico-chan está interesada en mí!

-pero…. ¿Y si cambio para mal?- esta vez dijo rin de manera deductiva y pronto la mire curiosa.

-¿para mal? ¿En qué sentido?- pregunte a Rin y ella me miro seria esta vez.

-hace tan solo una semana termino con su novio, ¿Qué pasa si esos sentimientos son para alguien más? Alguien que no es ese chico y tampoco Maki-chan ¿Qué pasa si ella se enamoró de Mako-kun?- me dijo Rin y nuevamente la agónica incertidumbre me invadía.

-no puede ser! Y el día de la pelea le dije que me gustaba siendo Mako! No sé qué estará pensando respecto a eso!- dije frustrada de nueva cuenta y volvía a recargar mi cabeza contra mi escritorio.

-tal vez….. sea hora de que le digas la verdad, antes de que uno de esos tantos chicos que están tras de ella se gane su corazón- me dijo Hanayo y yo enseguida de escuchar eso me levante de golpe.

-no lo permitiré! No perderé la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento!- dije con voz alta causando que todas las alumnas de mi clase me miraran con sorpresa para después reír y murmurar…. Trágame tierra!

.

Al termino de las clases nos reunimos todas en la azotea, deje de lado lo que había ocurrido con Nico en la hora del almuerzo para enfocarme en la práctica, hacía mucho que no practicaba y aunque sentía cierto dolor de cabeza y en otra parte que no diré por la pelea con ese tipo idiota, pude mantenerme al ritmo de las demás que habían estado practicado incluso en mi ausencia.

-ah~ ya no puedo más!- se quejó Honoka terminando con la coreografía y dejándose caer de sentón sobre el piso.

-vas a ensuciar tus ropas Honoka-chan- decía Kotori a Honoka que solo ponía expresión de animalito regañado.

-está bien Kotori podemos tomar un descanso antes de irnos a casa- decía Umi a la mencionada que solo sonrió.

Todas proseguimos a descansar un momento, mi mirada se dirigió a Nozomi y a Eri que hablaban con algo de timidez la una con la otra, eso me era tan extraño.

-¿se ven bastante raras verdad?- aquella voz me hizo apartar la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos carmín.

-sí, parecen una parejita de recién comienza a salir- dije aquello secando mi sudor con una toalla color crema.

-bueno, lo son….- me dijo aquello Nico y rápidamente la voltee a ver con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?... acabas de decirme que ellas son…..- dije aquello con completa sorpresa y solo note como Nico comenzó a reír.

-solo bromeaba, pero….. No descartes la posibilidad- me dijo mirando con ironía a Eri reír torpemente y a Nozomi con una boba sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro.

-eso está bien para mí, no debe importarme lo que hagan, mientras podamos seguir siendo amigas como hasta ahora- decía aquello con voz suave y Nico devolvió su vista hacia mí con suavidad también.

-¿para ti está bien esto? ¿El amor prohibido entre dos chicas?- me pregunto con incredulidad y yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.

-yo solo veo personas que se enamoran de otras personas, ¿está mal amar?- dije aquello con la misma serenidad de antes y ella solo se sonrojo levemente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-no pensarías igual si eso te ocurriera a ti- me dijo con una voz un tanto incierta para mí, sin embargo llamo mi atención su comentario.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte yo esta vez y ella dejo escapar un suspiro más.

-porque, sufres al pensar en que dirá esa persona, si corresponderá tus sentimientos o no, piensas en si ya tiene a alguien, cuando te enamoras de alguien que ya está enamorado, quien sale más lastimado siempre serás tú, te llena de temor pensar que si confiesas tus sentimientos, esa persona no te quiera cerca y todo lo que eran antes no vuelva jamás, eso es lo que te aria ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente- me dijo aquello mirando a Eri y a Nozomi comenzar a bromear entre ellas como acostumbraban a hacerlo, sin embargo yo mantenía mi mirada en ella.

-¿y si resulta todo lo contrario? ¿y si esa persona también te ama? ¿No te gustaría tener valor y averiguarlo? ¿Qué pasa si crean muchos recuerdos juntas? Caminar de la mano de regreso a casa, sentir su calidez cuando te abraza y te dice cuanto le importas, incluso ser capaz de entregarle tu primer beso, ¿no sería maravilloso eso? ¿Renunciarías a saberlo por miedo?- le dije y ella lentamente volvió su mirada a mí, esa mirada que reflejaba cientos de emociones que sentía justo ahora – incluso si eso me trajera problemas con mi familia al no querer aceptar lo que soy, no permitiría que ellos decidieran por mí y con quien deba estar- termine por decir.

-oigan ustedes ya es hora de irnos- llamo Umi a Nozomi y a Eri que se habían perdido en su mundo y tras ello comenzaban a caminar fuera de la azotea.

-debemos irnos Nico-chan- dije aquello levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara también.

-gracias Maki-chan- me dijo tomando mi mano y levantándose también mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-no es nada- dije aquello sonriéndole también y rápido nos dispusimos a salir de ahí para alcanzar a las demás.

Todas llegamos de vuelta al club y a partir de ahí comenzamos a cambiarnos poniéndonos de vuelta nuestro uniforme escolar y saliendo con nuestras típicas charlas. No fue hasta que un grupo de chicos y chicas estaban fuera de la escuela con sus celulares en mano y libretas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kotori al ver a todas esas personas.

-al parecer son un grupo de fans- esta vez respondió Hanayo a Kotori.

-¿fans? Haya vamos!- dijo rápido Honoka corriendo en esa dirección tomando de la mano a Umi y Kotori.

-espe….. Honoka!- se quejó Umi quien fue ignorada y arrastrada hasta ese grupo de fans.

-bueno, vayamos a saludar- dijo Eri dedicándonos una sonrisa al resto de nosotras quienes solo asentimos.

Cuando caminamos hasta ahí fuimos recibidas calurosamente, era agradable, pero a la vez incomodo ya que se amontonaban sin parar hablando a la ves pidiendo firmar camisas, papeles, y discos.

-Maki-chan firma mi poster por favor!-

-Maki-san eres realmente linda!-

-Nishikino-san ten una cita conmigo-

No era la única las demás recibían las mismas palabras por su montón de fans que rodeaba a cada una de nosotras, no sabía que responder a todo eso, solo trataba de no ser grosera con ninguno de ellos.

-Nico-chan por favor sal conmigo!-

-¿Por qué saldría contigo cuando la puedo invitar yo?-

-ella es demasiado linda para ti, se vería mejor con alguien como yo-

-Nico-chan no los escuches, por favor sal conmigo!-

Escuche aquella riña entre tres chicos la cual me irrito bastante, no porque fueran chicos, sino porque estaban pretendiendo invitar a salir a Nico-chan y eso no me gustaba para nada. Sin ser brusca aparte de mi camino a las personas que me rodeaban caminando hasta donde estaba Nico, e incluso abriendo paso entre las personar que la rodeaban a ella me puse justo entre Nico-chan y esos chicos peleando por ella.

-lo siento, pero ella no está interesada- fueron mis únicas inofensivas siete palabras que bastaron para calmar todo ese alboroto y que todos los presentes, incluso M's nos mirara con sorpresa.

-pero… que!- fueron las palabras de Nico pero no le permití hablar, solo tire de ella y camine en una dirección lejos de todas esas personas que se quedaron sorprendidos, tan pronto eso ocurrió las demás chicas también nos siguieron preocupadas de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Maki ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- me pregunto Nico quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-te saque de aprietos solo eso o acaso ¿pensabas responderle a uno de esos chicos?- le dije aquello con voz seria y ella solo me miro confundida y molesta.

-no aceptaría ninguna de sus propuestas, pero…. No puedes hacer eso!. Me dijo y tan pronto se quejó las demás llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos.

-oigan con esa escenita que acaban de hacer los periódicos de espectáculos se llenaran de cosas extrañas- dijo Umi mirándonos preocupada al igual que todas las demás.

-Maki-chan ¿te das cuenta que pudiste haber lastimado a esos chicos sin quererlo?- me dijo Nozomi acercándose a mí con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿crees que buscan algo serio con ella? ¿Qué pasa si solo quieren presumir?- le dije aquello a Nozomi y ella solo suspiro.

-debes entender que no puedes ir por el mundo actuando sin pensar en cómo lo tomaran los demás- me volvió a replicar y yo solo comenzaba a enojarme.

-es verdad Maki, ¿Qué pasa si no son malos chicos? ¿y si yo quiero salir con uno de ellos? El hecho de que tu odies a los chicos no significa que yo también deba hacerlo- me dijo Nico esta vez que parecía también molesta.

Nuevamente por mi mente paso la imagen de Nico llorando sobre mi hombro a causa de una mala decisión con ese tipo idiota que estuvo por besarla a la fuerza, no soportaría que pasara de nuevo. No quería verla llorando de nuevo… no…. Eso no es todo… la verdad era que no quería verla en brazos de alguien más…

-¿ha si? Dime Nico, ¿que ocurrió con el ultimo idiota con el que saliste? El también parecía un buen chico ¿no? ¿y qué fue lo que termino tratando de hacerte?-dije aquello echándole en cara su error a Nico y ella solo bajo la cabeza.

-no has aprendido que no todos los chicos son malos- me dijo Nozomi nuevamente y yo dirigí mi mirada a ella.

-ya lo se, hay chicos maravillosos, pero de algo estoy segura y es la razón más grande que me llevo a odiarlos _los hombres no se enamoran de verdad, solo quieren a una persona-_ dije aquello a Nozomi quien solo me miro por un momento.

-¿y hay diferencia en ello?- me pregunto con voz seria sin dejar de mirarme.

-el querer es poseer para uno mismo, el amar es desear la felicidad de esa persona especial… eso es algo que en el mundo de los chicos no existe…-

_-Ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso, llevamos un mes saliendo y nada, te comportas tan difícil cuando no debería ser así, soy tu novio y debes hacer lo que quiero!-_

_._

-ellos no respetan los altos que una chica les pone en una relación, lo sé! porque fui testigo de ello! Porque lo he escuchado miles de veces cuando estaba en secundaria- decía sin dejar de mirar a Nozomi y sentía que mis ojos se posaban llorosos.

-escúchame pequeña zorra, vas a darme lo que quiero, te guste o no-

.

-solo saben sobajar tus sentimientos…- continuaba cada vez más dificultosamente, sentía que comenzaba a temblar, no sé si de la ira o la impotencia…. Tal vez el seguir conteniendo lo que sentía…

\- _¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? Después de todo solo eres una mujer, las chicas que no son atractivas solo sirven para los quehaceres domésticos, las caras bonitas como tú no sirven más que para entretener a los hombres-_

_._

-por eso… no lograre entenderlo nunca…. No encontrare nunca la respuesta… y no seré capaz de proteger a ninguna de ustedes de eso…..- dije sintiendo como por fin un par de lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y las expresiones de asombro de todas ellas me miraban.

-Maki-chan….- dijo Nozomi casi audible, pero no me importo solo Salí corriendo de ahí dejando a todas y cada una de ellas con la palabra en la boca y a Nico-chan…. Herida….

.

Llegue a casa, ya hacia un momento había dejado de correr, y entraba con paso pesado al jardin encontrándome primeramente con aquel joven sirviente que había tratado mal hace semanas atrás.

-buenos días señorita ¿todo bien?- me pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa, aquella que el solía darme siempre sin importar como hubiera marchado su día, solo sentí nuevamente como comenzaba a salir lágrimas de mis ojos y sin pensarlo lo abrase ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

-soy lo peor… soy un contenedor de rencor que explota sin razón….. Lo siento…. De verdad lo siento….. Ya no quiero sentir odio….- dije aquello a aquel chico que seguramente no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo solo correspondió el abrazo.

-está bien señorita Nishikino….. Por favor solo deje de llorar- me dijo el con suaves palabras y separándome lentamente de él me miro con una sonrisa.

-lo siento….. lo siento…...- le dije mirándolo y tratando de calmarme.

Me quede alrededor de un minuto de frente a él con la mirada al piso y solo sentía como el acariciaba mi cabeza….. Hasta que se detuvo y lo escuche exclamar con sorpresa. Levante la vista hasta él y su rostro reflejaba asombro incomparable.

-Se….Señorita… usted está… usted….. bri….brilla…- me dijo asombrado, fue entonces cuando me mire a mí misma rápidamente y así era….. Estaba por cambiar.

-o…otra vez…. no!- dije aquello pero esta vez….. No había ninguna sensación solo… empezaba a ocurrir de repente… trate de correr para que este chico no me mirara pero sin darme cuenta tropecé con uno de los adornos del jardín cayendo de rodillas espontáneamente y el chico alcanzo a sostenerme.

-¡Señor Nishikino!- el chico grito llamando a mi padre quien prontamente salió a la par con mi madre con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

-¿pero qué?... ¡Maki!- escuche exclamar a mi padre y acercarse hasta mí, me miraba con preocupación y asombro.

-por favor….. No mires….- fue lo único que dije y solo cerré los ojos, desde el interior logre ver un rápido flasheo para después comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente y ver a mis padres y al chico con la boca técnicamente abierta.

Rápido incorpore mi cuerpo que sentía la ropa que traía puesta completamente ajustada, pero eso no era lo importante, lo increíble ahora era que mis padres habían visto cuando cambiaba a ser un chico. Rápido me levante sacudiendo mis ropas y mirando a mis padres con temor.

-yo… no se explicarlo….. Papa, mama…. De verdad….. No sé cómo es que empezó a ocurrirme esto….- dije con voz temblorosa y preocupada ellos no parecían decir nada.

-¿esto es broma verdad?... Esto es un sueño…..- dijo mi padre mirándome atónito y con voz confundida

-no lo es ….. Soy tu hija- dije aquello aun temerosa y solo vi como papa caía hacia atrás como segmento cómico así mismo desmallándose de lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

-Maki… te convertiste en un chico….- fueron las únicas palabras de mama….

* * *

**irene tiene pene ay ay ay!**

**irene tiene pene ay ay ay!~**

***no escuchen esa cancion xD***


	10. Chapter 10 asi termino la leccion

**hola gente lamento mucho no haber subido cap la semana pasada pero como recordaran cierta idiota se fracturo la mano derecha y no es fácil escribir así :S en fin aquí les dejo este cap que vendría siendo el penúltimo cap que espero que les guste, ya la siguiente semana les publico el final :3**

**AVISO!**

**lamentablemente voy a dejar de escribir por un tiempo, el fic que estoy elaborando pues apenas llevo escritos 6 capítulos y honestamente deseo terminarlo antes de publicarlo, así para que me de tiempo también de escribir el de vocaloid que estoy planeando, ademas ya estamos en la recta final del semestre y no debo sacar ni un solo 8 porque mi madre me matara ._., pero tengan por seguro que me verán aquí muy pronto para traerles mi siguiente Fic con tsunderes densas que se aman,unas Umi y Eri harashos locos malas, Nekos, lolis, las enemigas A-Rise y el trio printemps que constara del mas grande enredo amoroso que se me pudo haber ocurrido :3 algo esta seguro y es que SERE CRUEL EN ESE FIC :3**

* * *

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi hogar con una expresión realmente penosa y preocupada, mis padres habían visto cuando me había convertido en un chico, y francamente no sé qué cosas están por decirme….. Solo estoy esperando a que papa despierte, lista para lo que viene.

Lo único que estaba de fondo en ese mismo momento era el sonido del gran reloj en uno de los pasillos de la casa, haciendo mi espera cada vez más tortuosa y peor aún, mama no dejaba de mirarme, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, le era completamente ¿sorprendente? No lo sé solo sé que me examinaba de pies a cabeza, por suerte me había permitido irme a cambiar de ropa ya que justo cuando había cambiado portaba el uniforme de Otonokizaka, ahora traía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, de las que había estado comprando para vestirme y no parecer un chico con tendencias extrañas.

-Maki… dime ¿desde cuándo te ocurre esto?- la voz de mi madre me tenso de repente puesto que sonaba algo seria.

-llevo así casi un mes- le respondí un poco temerosa a lo que me diría, sin embargo ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-así que es por eso por lo que no venias a casa, es un alivio saber que esta es la razón- me dijo dedicándome esta vez una tenue sonrisa que logro hacer que dejara de tensarme y por fin pudiera mirar a los ojos a mi madre.

-sí, creí que si llegaba y se los decía no me creerían y terminarían llamando a la policía- dije aquello devolviéndole la leve sonrisa a mi madre.

-y ¿Dónde te estuviste quedando todo este tiempo?- volvió a preguntarme.

-en casa de Nozomi, ella vive sola así que no hubo inconvenientes por sus padres-le respondí rascándome un poco la cabeza.

Mi madre ceso en silencio una vez más, parecía estar tratando de analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo y darle alguna solución pero su rostro tras cada segundo parecía más frustrado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasándote esto?- dejo salir aquello después del breve silencio que nos rodeó a ambas.

-no sé cómo paso, solo de la noche a la mañana ya estaba así,…. Estoy siendo reprendida por una fuerza extraña,- dije aquello tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar lo poco que entendía de esto.

-¿reprendiéndote? ¿de qué?- volvió a preguntar mi madre yo solo me mantuve un momento sin decir palabra alguna, necesitaba pensar bien lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-¿recuerdas cuantos problemas tuve en la secundaria?- dije aquello primeramente.

-sí, es por eso que elegimos una preparatoria femenina, para que estuvieras fuera de problemas ridículos- me dijo aquello mi madre pero en su rostro se reflejaba que no entendía a donde iba yo con esto.

-tal vez haya fingido todo este tiempo que no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurrió con esos chicos, pero…. Si me importo, mama, mi mente fue tan afectada que decidí dirigir mi odio a los hombres, todos y cada uno de ellos… ninguno merecía una buena crítica ante mi presencia, todos eran basura para mí, de un momento a otro ese odio crecía día con día y solo me hacía entender menos a los chicos, estar en su contra….. Estoy siendo castigada por juzgar mal a las personas madre, estoy pagando el precio del rencor estando en otra piel….. la piel de los seres a los que juzgue… los hombres- dije aquello y mi madre solo me miraba atenta.

-entonces… si odias a los hombres… significa que ¿te gustan las mujeres?- me dijo aquello y me quede tiesa por un mínimo segundo, sintiendo como el calor invadía mis mejillas.

-N…No, ya no los odio como creí antes….. He aprendido… pero aún falta terminar con mi último obstáculo, hasta entonces volveré a ser lo que soy- dije aquello con timidez y mi madre frunció levemente el ceño.

-no me ha respondido lo que te pregunte ¿te gustan las mujeres entonces?- volvió a insistir mi madre y los nervios se apoderaban de mí.

-yo… madre no me gustan las mujeres… pero….- dije aún más nerviosa que antes y evitando la mirada de mi madre.

-¿pero?...- repitió esperando a que le diera una respuesta….. Bien! Se lo diré, nada podría marchar peor de todos modos.

-te enojarías conmigo… ¿si la persona que quiero no es un hombre?- le dije mirándola lentamente y ella me miro completamente sorprendida.

-…- no decía nada todavía.

-…Maki…. Acaso…. ¡¿te gusta una chica?!...- escuche aquella alarmada voz, parece que mi padre despertó y me miraba tan sorprendido como mi madre.

-…. ¿sí?- respondí por fin y mi padre de nueva cuanta… perdió el conocimiento… Ah~

.

.

.

Papa estaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y mi madre no había dicho una sola palabra, creo que…. Están molestos conmigo, pero, no podía dar vuelta atrás, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por esa tonta….. Ya no lo soportaría….

-papa, mama, ¿están molestos conmigo por ser diferente?- me atreví a preguntarles y ellos solo se miraron con un poco de malestar.

-no puedo enojarme contigo por esto Maki, somos tus padres- me respondía mi madre dedicándome una tenue sonrisa.

-aunque eso no significa que estemos del todo de acuerdo, sin embargo eres libre de ser lo que más te plazca, solo, nada de meter chicas a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo mi padre aquello y yo solo solté una pequeña risita.

-papa esas son cosas que no debes decirle a tu hija, suena tan extraño- le dije aquello dedicándole una sonrisa y el solo me devolvió aquella sonrisa.

-justo ahora no tengo idea de pensar si tengo una hija o un hijo….. Es tan extraño verte- me decía mi padre y yo solo suspire.

-espero que esto termine muy pronto, quiero volver a ser yo- decía aquello tan cansada de este día.

-aunque me gustaría examinarte un poco, dime ¿tu cuerpo funcia al cien por ciento como el de un chico cualquiera?- me pregunto mi padre algo curioso y me causo algo de vergüenza.

-pues….. Hasta ahora eso parece…- le respondí algo insegura y tan rápido respondí una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-quisiera un par de muestras de tu s…-trato de pedir mi padre pero fue irrumpido por mi madre que le dedico una mirada de muerte.

-ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima a mi pequeña, puede que esté en el cuerpo de un chico pero sigue siendo mi delicada princesa- Riño rápidamente mi madre a mi padre y este solo dejo escapar una resignada risa.

-ah como sea, estoy muy cansada y no tome una ducha anoche, ¿puedo volver a mi habitación?- les preguntaba a mis padres y estos solo asintieron.

-claro que puedes, sigues siendo nuestra pequeña Maki- me respondía mi madre dedicándome una gran sonrisa maternal.

-es agradable saber que se siente tener un hijo varón por un día, pero no tardes en cambiar, quiero a mi princesa de vuelta ¿entendido?- me dijo aquello mi padre dedicándome una gran sonrisa también.

-gracias…. Los amo- finalice aquello y volví a mi dormitorio, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba ahí

.

Tome una ducha y al salir del baño nuevamente miraba mi cuerpo mojado y este solo estaba envuelto en una toalla en la cintura.

No dejaba de pensar que se mantenía tan intacto ante las marcas de nacimiento y lunares, me era increíble….. si estuviera con Nozomi ahora mismo seguro estaría babeando y tocándome como siempre…. Nozomi… fui tan grosera con ella el día de hoy, así como con Nico-chan….. Ahora no debe quererme cerca, duele tanto el solo pensarlo.

Me puse algo de ropa interior, un pantalón de dormir y lo demás así lo deje, creo que algo que ya me había gustado de ser chico era el hecho de que podía dormir con toda tranquilidad sin camisa y sujetador, en fin, tengo que arreglármelas para mañana, todavía tengo que ir a Otonokizaka mañana, he descuidado los jardines, aunque espero y el verdadero jardinero venga pronto.

Con ese último pensamiento en mi mente me dispuse a dormir, mañana tendría un día atareado lleno de acosos y sol.

.

.

.

Me desperté y tan pronto lo hice me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla una camisa azul y Salí de casa no sin antes despedirme de mis padres. Hoy tenía en mente disculparme con Nozomi y justas terminar por fin con esto, y cuando volviera a ser yo… me disculparía con Nico-chan y le diría lo que sentía por ella, eso sería!.

No tarde mucho para estar entrando a Otonokizaka y justo como lo pensé las chicas nuevamente comenzaban a darme sus incomodas miradas de lujuria, AH!

-Maki-chan eres un chico- escuche aquella voz y al girarme me encontré con Hanayo en compañía de Rin.

-así es, pero, no por mucho, al menos eso espero- les conteste mientras seguía caminando.

-¿ya sabes como desacerté de esto?- me pregunto Rin.

-creo… que si se lo digo a Nico-chan…. Volveré a ser yo, así que, en cuanto pueda hacerlo, la citare y se lo diré- les decía a Hanayo y a Rin.

-muy bien, suerte, solo no seas una idiota como ayer- me dijo despreocupada Rin.

-ni me lo recuerdes, bueno, hasta luego, las veo después, tengo que hablar con Nozomi primero- me despedía de ellas y me apresuraba a entrar a la escuela.

Miraba por los alrededores buscando a la pesadilla de M's, camine hasta el consejo estudiantil y sin tocar siquiera la puerta la abrí y entre encontrándome con una escena que avergonzaría a cualquiera.

-Maki!/Maki-chan!- Nozomi y Eri exclamaron al mismo tiempo separándose la una de la otra… esas idiotas estaban…

-acaso….. Ustedes dos….. ¡¿Estaban besándose?!- dije aquello con mi rostro completamente ruborizado.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- dijo aquello Nozomi desvergonzadamente mientras que Eri se volvía color rojo por completo.

-¡entonces si lo hacían!- dije señalándolas completamente sorprendida.

-oye baja la voz y entra ya que nos meteremos en problemas si nos ven discutiendo con el jardinero- me dijo aquello Nozomi desde su asiento.

Solo le dedique una mirada más a Eri y no había cambiado el rojo en su rostro Ah~ termine por dejar de lado que interrumpí algo y solo entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me aproxime hasta ellas.

-lo siento Eri, debí tocar antes de entrar- dije aquello primeramente a Eri que solo asintió avergonzada.

-no importa… de todas maneras no deberíamos estar haciendo esto en la escuela…- me contesto aun manteniendo su mirada baja y apenada.

-veo que vuelves a ser un chico- me dijo Nozomi causando que la mirara, ella aun me sonreía, a pesar de lo grosera que fui con ella el día de ayer…

-Nozomi….. Yo…. Lo siento, ayer perdí los estribos, pero hoy estoy dispuesta a decirle a Nico-chan lo que ocurre, no quiero que siga siendo engañada por todas y mayormente por mí, le diré lo que siento- dije con completa decisión y ella solo me sonrió orgullosa.

-me alegro que por fin te animes a tener el valor suficiente, así que cuenta con mi apoyo, Maki-chan- me dijo aquello Nozomi.

-gracias, por ahora tengo que ir a los jardines o la directora me echara de aquí- les dije a ellas y camine hasta la salida.

-muy bien, para la próxima no olvides tocar la puerta- me dijo Nozomi con voz divertida.

-¡Nozomi!- escuche la queja de Eri antes de salir de aquel lugar.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo es que esas dos habían comenzado a salir, me tomo por una gran sorpresa encontrarlas así, pero me alegro…. Al fin Nozomi no estará sola, puedo irme de su casa con completa tranquilidad.

Llegue hasta los jardines de la escuela y como era mi costumbre, comencé a tratar de atender y no matar a las pobres flores del campus, últimamente no parecían estar tan mal, supongo que ya aprendí un poco a tratarlas, así transcurrió mi mañana.

Estaba descansando bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de Otonokizaka cuando por alguna extraña razón sentí la mirada de alguien insistente en mí, una que trate de ignorar ya que seguro serian esas chicas extrañas que no dejan de molestarme, pero al girarme… me encontré con una mirada carmín que me miraba de una manera algo dudosa y a la vez melancólica.

-Nico-chan- fue lo único que dije al verla ahí de pie a unos metros de mí.

-ya tenía tiempo que no te miraba arruinando las rosas del campus- me decía en broma y yo solo sentí cuán rápido se me subían los colores a las mejillas tras ver aquella sonrisa.

-Ni…..Nico-chan… ¿Cómo estás?...- pregunte aquello con voz tímida, aún recuerdo lo que le dije la última vez que estuve con ella siendo Mako….

_-gracias Nico-chan, por preocuparte de este idiota sin remedio... De este idiota que comenzó a quererte sin razón…-_

-Bien….. Bueno….. Eso creo- me contesto algo desganada, pude notarlo de inmediato y temía que fuera por mi causa que ella estuviera así.

La mire un momento, ella aun traía aquel destello de tristeza en su mirada y parecía no querer mencionármelo, pero….. Quería saberlo.

-Nico-chan….. Algo no parece estar bien, ¿podrías decirme que pasa?- le pregunte y ella solo agacho un momento la mirada pensando en que responderme. Por un instante pareció querer decírmelo pero pronto esas intenciones desaparecieron para mostrarme una casi forzada sonrisa.

-yo me preguntaba si… bueno tienes tiempo libre después del trabajo y la escuela- me pregunto aquello tratando de dejar de lado aquella tristeza que aun notaba en ella.

Una buena oportunidad se me presentaba justo ahora, si salía con ella a solas esta tarde tendría la oportunidad de aclararle las cosas y así, tal vez terminaría este embrollo tan molesto.

-claro, estoy completamente libre- le conteste tratando de ignorar aquel sentir melancólico en ella dedicándole una sonrisa también.

-grandioso, quería preguntarte si podrías acompañarme a ver algunos artículos de un grupo Idol- me decía aquello con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-por supuesto, solo me gustaría que me dejaras volver a casa para asearme, dudo que quieras que este sucio jardinero te acompañe- le dije eso en broma y ella solo rio.

-más vale que vengas guapo, de no ser así te quedaras a dos metros de distancia de mí, ¿entendido?- me dijo también en broma y rio nuevamente.

-no te decepcionare- le dije sonriendo con suavidad y de la misma manera, di una pequeña caricia sobre su cabellera negra, esta despidió un suave y dulce aroma a frutas.

Ella nuevamente miraba fijamente mis ojos, con tanta intriga, misterio….. Por mi parte no lograba descifrar con exactitud lo que trataba de decirme, solo sabía que esa mirada era de curiosidad y duda…. Me preocupaba que ella comenzara a deducir por su cuenta. Despertó de su encanto…

\- bien, nos vemos aquí a las 6:00 en punto, trae paraguas porque parece que lloverá, hasta pronto Mako-kun- finalizo dándose la vuelta y desviando su mirada de la mía para volver a clases.

Nuestros encuentros…. Siempre un misterio….

.

Estaba en la última hora de clases, comenzaba a guardar todas esas herramientas de trabajo y cuidando que no hubiera nadie alrededor me quite la camisa para ponerme una más limpia que siempre procuraba traer. Terminando esto me apresure a ir a casa, tenía poco tiempo para asearme y volver para reunirme aquí con Nico-chan.

Tan pronto volví a casa entre a toda prisa encontrándome con la sorpresa de que papa y mama estaban ahí.

-¿Maki? ¿Qué haces con esa pinta?- me pregunto mi padre viéndome un poco con el ceño fruncido.

-estaba trabajando, pero no tengo tiempo ahora tengo que arreglarme!- le dije y ambos se miraron un momento.

-hablaremos de eso después, ahora ¿para que necesitas arreglarte? ¿vas a salir?- me pregunto mi madre alzando una ceja.

-si!... bueno… voy a… ver a alguien….- dije aquello último en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para ambos.

-espera!... ¿es esa chica?- pregunto mi madre.

-sí, es ella- respondí totalmente avergonzada y ellos solo rieron ante mi rubor.

-bueno, más te vale que no estés engañando a esta chica aprovechándote de tu apariencia de chico, no puedes empezar nada bien si empieza con mentiras- me dijo mi madre.

Solo asentí, me sentía un poco mal porque precisamente Nico-chan no sabía que este chico era nada más y nada menos que Nishikino Maki, la chica con la que no tiene nada en común y sin embargo son tan iguales…

-les prometo que todo estará bien, ahora tengo que ducharme huelo a tierra y pasto cortado, y puedo jurar que había un ratón muerto en el casillero de intendencia- les decía subiendo tan rápido como pude las escaleras en dirección a el baño de mi habitación.

-suerte!- fueron las palabras de aliento de mi padre antes de que los perdiera de vista y me aproximara a tomar mi ducha.

.

Al fin, después de ducharme, llegue hasta mi habitación encontrándome con una camisa de vestir blanco y un pantalón y saco a juego color negro junto a unos zapatos que parecían de los que usaba mi padre para sus reuniones importantes, todo esto sobre mi cama, me acerque encontrando una nota junto a una botella de cristal.

''_con esta fragancia conquiste a tu madre, suerte!''_

Decía aquella nota junto a la botella, ah~ padres. Tan pronto termine de leer aquella nota me apresure a vestirme con aquellas ropas que mi padre dejo para mí y después colocar un poco de esa fragancia, olía muy bien y no parecía ser de varón pero tampoco olía femenina, era como si fuese para ambos sexos.

Estaba completamente lista….. Bueno listo! Para ir con Nico-chan, seguro con estas ropas me aceptara a más de dos metros de ella….

.

Como era costumbre mientras caminaba ya cerca de Otonokizaka algunas chicas no evitaban mirarme de todas las maneras posibles… ah! Al menos los hombres son más discretos en ese sentido, pensé. Justo al subir aquellas escaleras al otro lado de la calle de la preparatoria, ahí estaba ella…. Vestía una falda color blanco junto a unos zapatos altos y una camisa negra, se veía tan casual y yo tan formal…. Creo que ahora me siento idiota….

-baya Mako, te lo tomaste muy enserio- me dijo en primera instancia al verme acercarme.

-eso es porque no quería que Nico-chan estuviera a dos metros de distancia- le respondí desviando la mirada ya que seguro estaría ruborizado.

-eso era broma, pero ya que te tomaste la molestia, pues creo que así estaremos bien- dijo aquello acercándose y sujetando mi brazo… dios! Es tan linda! -¿nos vamos?- finalizo aquel encuentro dedicándome una sonrisa.

Caminamos con total tranquilidad manteniéndonos en aquella pequeña unión mirando los alrededores, y aunque el cielo amenazara con soltarse a llover en cualquier momento ella parecía estar feliz y de momentos su mirada se perdía volviendo a aquel melancólico mirar, mientras tanto yo, trataba de encontrar las palabras y la manera correcta de decirle lo que pasaba….. y a la vez deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saber que la agobiaba, ¿Por qué tenía ese triste mirar aun cuando sonreía?

-Mako, antes de llegar la exposición ¿está bien si tomamos un descanso? Hemos estado dando vueltas por todos lados y tengo algo de hambre- me dijo aquello denotando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Segura? Estamos por llegar a la exposición- le decía mirándola con un poco de timidez también.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo más, las primeras gotas del cielo comenzaban a caer, grandes gotas que empapaban rápido.

-rayos! ¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto Nico mientras trataba de cubrirse de aquellas gotas y yo miraba para donde podíamos refugiarnos.

-ahí! Anda- le dije tomando su mano y tirando con suavidad de ella corrimos hasta un café. Al llegar al interior un dulce y apetitoso aroma invadió mi olfato y de la nada abrió mi apetito también. Parecía un lugar muy sencillo pero cómodo y agradable aunque no hubiera absolutamente nadie en el.

-vaya sí que la tuvimos cerca- dije a Nico y esta solo respiraba pesadamente.

-sí, olvide traer mi paraguas- me decía posando una de sus manos contra su pecho.

-también olvide traer el mío- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no comemos algo? Mientras se calma la lluvia- sugirió dando un vistazo a la calle donde la gente corría para refugiarse de la abrumadora lluvia que se desataba.

-por supuesto- le respondí con una sonrisa y proseguimos a tomar una mesa para comer algo.

Tuvimos una plática bastante entretenida, y anqué no fueran temas interesantes parecía que aquella mirada melancólica se desvanecía poco a poco, de verdad que esto se estaba volviendo difícil…. Tenía que decírselo ya….

-sabes Mako, cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que tratabas de robar algo de la escuela, entrando por la ventana- me decía sorbiendo un poco de su malteada.

-ya lo creo trataste de golpearme con un estante- le dije riendo un poco ante recordar eso.

-luego al saber quién eras y los primeros días que pasaste con nosotras pensé en que eras molesto y un poco pervertido, que equivocada estaba- decía Nico-chan.

-no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, eso lo aprendí muy bien últimamente- le respondí suspirando.

Tras mis palabras sus ojos nuevamente parecieron perdidos y aquel triste mirar aparecía nuevamente.

-como desearía que….. Cierta idiota escuchara tus palabras- me dijo aquello y pronto lo entendí todo…. La causa de esa tristeza… era yo…..

-¿problemas con alguien?- pregunte fingiendo no saber nada.

-bueno, hay alguien…. Que piensa que los hombres son ajenos a nuestro mundo, que no sufren cosas como nosotras, que todo es más fácil para ellos y que por esa razón, ellos son injustos y machistas con las mujeres…. Que no sienten… que no lloran…. Que no aman de verdad….- me dijo aquello causando que sintiera culpa, dolor y temor, pero a la vez que mi corazón se acelerara y latiera con fuerza.

\- esa persona está equivocada Nico-chan!- dije aquello tomando sus manos sin pensarlo y ella con sorpresa me miro.

-¿Mako?- fue lo único que dijo, pero sin retirar sus ojos carmín de mis ojos.

Este ultime mes….. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que tal vez no logre entender antes pero ahora, a pesar de tantas cosas aprendí de todo ese sufrimiento es tan similar al de los demás que me rodean, entonces pensé, ¡Diablos! Soy una persona! Los demás son personas!... ¿Por qué pensar que siendo yo igual a ellos no tienen los mismos sentimientos que yo?- dije aquello casi involuntariamente….. Pero sentía que era necesario….

-has sufrido… haz llorado, te has dado cuenta de tantas cosas, pero dime Mako ¿es verdad que ustedes no se enamoran?... ¿amas a alguien de verdad?- me pregunto aquello estando tan cerca de mi….. Esa conexión en la que rojo y violeta chocaban y se volvían uno.

_-el odiar no es bueno así que….por favor….dale una lección a Maki-chan….-_

_-Los chicos son fuertes pero también sienten dolor! Justo como nosotras, tal vez más!-_

_-¿vez? ahí tienes la respuesta Maki-chan, tal vez….. tengas que aprender que no todos los hombres son malos, que también sienten, que siempre los malinterpretan sin razón y sin escucharlos, que sufren chantajes y rechazos crueles, que ellos también corren el mismo peligro en las calles como una mujer, no somos tan diferentes Maki-chan, eso tienes que aprenderlo-_

_-no lo merezco ¿verdad?... ¿Acaso no merezco ser amada también?-_

_-tengo miedo…..de que lo que siento… crezca, y me envuelva por completo-_

-_los hombres son los maleantes de las calles, por lo tanto ellos no corren peligro_-

_-aunque sea un chico, corro el mismo peligro que ustedes las chicas en la calle ¿feliz?-_

_-los hombres no se enamoran de verdad…-_

Ese silencio nos invadía…. Como si solo estuviéramos ella y yo, mis oídos solo podían escuchar los latidos de mi corazón…. Su cercanía estaba envolviéndome…. Por mi mente solo repetía una y otra vez ''_no somos diferentes…. Hombre y mujer somos personas iguales''_

_-perdóname Nico-chan… el problema no es que no piense en ti, No es eso… de hecho, mi problema es… que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti….._

-soy un chico….. y estoy enamorado Nico-chan… perdidamente enamorado… de ti- finalice aquellas palabras dando un ligero apretón en sus manos las que aun sostenía con suavidad.

Su mirada….. Esa mirada llena de asombro que adornaba en conjunto con esos bellos ojos carmín…

**Nico POV**

**Lo sospeche tantas veces… tantas que perdí la cuenta de ellas pero… es imposible ¿no? Nadie puede sucumbir ante un cambio total de la noche a la mañana….**

-soy un chico….. y estoy enamorado Nico-chan… perdidamente enamorado… de ti- esas palabras que causaron que mi corazón se acelerara sin cesar…. No podía creerlo…. Pero ¿Por qué esto ocurría con él? ¿Por qué sentía esto cuando yo a quien amaba era a Maki-chan?...

-….Mako….- fue lo único que pude susurrar…

Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo….. Su cercanía estaba envolviéndome….. El contacto de sus manos sobre las mías y ese delicioso aroma que emanaba de El… pronto sentí que comenzaba a acercarme a él…. Cada vez más, El hacía lo mismo mientras ligeramente cerraba sus ojos….. Yo hice lo mismo, cerrar mis ojos y esperar a que ocurriera…..Tras un roce de nariz con nariz…..

Nuestros labios se juntaron.

Un suave e inexperto movimiento se notaba….. Uno que despojaba de su virginidad a mis labios….. Uno que a juzgar por la torpeza, hacía lo mismo con los de El… era perfecto….. Pero, algo no andaba bien…

Lentamente abrí los ojos mientras nuestra unión permanecía y lo que veía era tan increíble que me quede en shock!... su rostro estaba luminoso…. Y aunque no hubiera viento….. Su cabello tenía un ligero movimiento….. Quería apartarme pero… estaba tan conmocionada que no podía siquiera moverme…. Solo miraba mientras él seguía con nuestro beso…..

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos…. Su cabello creció y su estatura disminuyo un poco… aquellos labios que besaban los míos se volvieron de un tacto suave a uno sumamente terso… esa mano que sujetaba mi mejilla se suavizo dándole paso a una imagen completamente clara frente a mis ojos…..y la luz por fin se disipo…

No puede ser verdad…..

**Nico POV END**

**.**

Ese beso tan largo y a la vez tan perfecto…. Uno al que le di fin lentamente separándome de ella, abrí de igual manera lenta mis ojos mirando una exprecion de completo shock en su rostro….. Estoy más baja que antes….

Mire su rostro desconcertado un momento para percatarme en que un mechón de mi cabello daba sobre mi rostro….. Era muy largo…..

Rápidamente mire mis manos separándolas por completo de ella….. Mi cabello estaba largo… la ropa me quedaba grande y mi pecho era ondulado… Era yo otra vez…..

No sabía si seguir observándome o mirarla a ella… algo tenía que decir, pero nada salía de mi boca….

-Maki…. Tu… eres….. Mako….-

-Nico-chan… yo… por favor….. Déjame… explicártelo…..-

Trate de acercarme a ella pero rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos mirándome con ojos llorosos….

-no te me acerques!... tu….. Todo este tiempo… me engañaste…..-

-No….. No es lo que crees….. Por favor solo… escúchame…..-

Sin siquiera responder ella salió corriendo de aquel café dejándose envolver por la lluvia, tan pronto pude corrí tras ella sujetando los pantalones de vestir que llevaba puestos. Tan pronto Salí logre verla entre la lluvia seguir corriendo… no tardo mucho para que yo me empapara también y tras eso…. Cubrí también con aquel saco mi torso que comenzaba a denotarse por la camisa blanca mojada y grande que tenía puesta….. No podía alcanzarla….. Tengo que explicárselo…. Esto… no puede terminar así!

-Nico-chan! Espera! Escúchame!- le grite

-dije que te alejaras de mi Maki-chan!- respondió sin dejar de correr.

-escúchame! Sé que es extraño pero yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo me ocurrió algo como esto!- insistí gritándole.

-NO! Al fin había pensado en olvidar estos sentimientos inaceptables… y solo me engañaste… TU ERES MAKO!-

-pero… no era una imagen…. No te engañe!... a quien viste y compartiste tiempo no era Mako….. Era la verdadera yo!- dije sin dejar de correr…

Si, así es como esta historia comenzó, por el trágico final de esta dura lección….. Tratando de retener a la chica que amo entre la lluvia…. Tratando de que me escuchara…. Tratando de remediar el daño que hice…. Tratando de convencerla….. De que de verdad la amo….

* * *

**fue en un cafeee~ !donde yo la deje!**

**fue en un cafe~ donde la vi llorar**

**Fue en un cafeee~ y no quise escuchar!**

**Fue en un cafee... eeee!~**

**se ya no debería escuchar la música del viejo *mi papa* cuando baya a visitarlo por que se me pega ._.**

**aunque la de el señor RO *mi otro papa* también es igual de rara xD**


	11. Chapter 11 comencemos otra vez

**hola gente aqui les traigo el ultimo cap de esta historia y les agradezco mucho que me hayan estado siguiendo hstaahora, desde que escribi aishiteru banzai pensé que no resiviria mucha atención ya que no considere especialmente buenas mis historias, me di cuenta que incluso historias como las mías tendrían atención, y una muy cálida como paso con amada mia o con Daring! de verdad estoy muy agradesida por su apoyo, pero por ahora les digo hasta pronto, me retiro un tiempo, necesito darle un descanso a Nico y a Maki.**

**estoy muy agradecida, muchas gracias y hasta pronto**

***volveré se los prometo***

**sin mas aqui el final que espero y les guste y si no pues, no me maten D:**

* * *

Esa pelinegra corriendo lejos de mí, pronto comenzaba a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos, me estaba siendo imposible alcanzarla con estas ropas y en este estado, pero….. No quiero perderla…

-te lo ruego….. Por favor….. Por favor!- di mi último llamado bastante sonoro y poco a poco note que ella comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, parece que…. Va a detenerse!

Como lo pensé ella se detuvo y por fin pude llegar hasta ella, ambas respirábamos con dificultad, me sentía bastante conmocionada… había cambiado frente a sus ojos… mientras….. Mientras nos besábamos…. Esto era grave….

-Nico-chan… gracias por detenerte- dije tratando de recuperarme por completo.

-¿Por qué Maki?- la escuche decirme con voz completamente seria.

Levante la cabeza para mirarla, ella estaba de espaldas apretando sus puños y negándose en todo momento a volverse para verme.

-ocurrió…. Cuando Nozomi y yo volvimos a casa juntas, ella deseo que cambiara mi perspectiva de ver a los chicos….. Nozomi y el destino me jugaron una mala treta, de la noche a la mañana desperté así- dije aquello tratando de sonar lo más coherente posible pero obviamente eso no era nada coherente o lógico.

-no me refiero a eso- me dijo aun manteniéndose sin mirarme.

-entonces… ¿Por qué corres?- dije aquello tratando de acercarme a ella, pero solo se giró rápidamente asía mi dándome una cara sonrojada y llena de enojo.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo como esto?- me pregunto con voz irritada y yo trataba por no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-yo…. Entre en pánico, estaba completamente confundida, en ese momento cuando me viste de esa forma, siendo un chico entrando por la ventana y amenazando en golpearme en cualquier momento, fue lo más rápido que paso por mi mente… mentirte y decirte que era alguien diferente- dije aquello manteniendo mi mirada sobre la de ella.

-¿las demás saben esto?- me hacia otra pregunta ella sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-lo saben, decidieron guardarme el secreto hasta que encontráramos una solución- respondía sus preguntas una vez más.

-¡y preferiste como siempre confiar en ellas y dejarme de lado a mí!- me grito aquello causando que me sobresaltara y la mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Estabas amenazándome cuando me viste, no estabas dispuesta a escucharme! Nunca lo has estado! Las demás me escuchan ¿Por qué tu no?- le dije aquello un ´poco molesta pero aun quería que ella no se fuera, la necesitaba.

-¡yo te escucho! Lo hice aquella ocasión, aun cuando eras un desconocido te escuche, siempre te escucho! Nunca te tomas la molestia de notarlo, tu eres quien jamás escucha! ¡La única idiota aquí eres tú!- me grito dejándome ver como se formaban pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos…..

-¡ya no odio a los hombres! Esto fue bueno Nico-chan… aprendí la lección! No volverá a ocurrir- dije aquello intentando calmarla.

-no me importa eso! No me importa que seas un chico o una chica, no me importa si aprendiste o no la lección….. Lo que me importa es que me mentiste! No fuiste honesta conmigo, confías en las demás, nunca en mi….. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no llegare a ser alguien grato a tu presencia- decía cada vez con más quebrada….

-Nico-chan…..yo nunca quise lastimarte…. Solo, estaba asustada- dije sin preocupación a que la lluvia siguiera empapándonos.

-yo siempre…. Intentaba capturar tu atención….. Siempre…. Aunque tuviera que reñir contigo para lograrlo, incluso con eso estaba feliz….. Yo solo quería….. Tan solo…. que estuvieras conmigo…- me dijo aquello dejando ver sus lágrimas que caían una tras otra causando en mi gran dolor también.

-Nico-chan….. Yo….. Lo siento….- dije a penas con un susurro y nuevamente trate de acercarme a ella pero retrocedió un par de pasos.

-yo lo siento! Yo siento tanto amarte! Aun cuando trate de olvidar estos sentimientos de tantas maneras tu ni siquiera lo notaste….. Nunca! Y ahora cuando decidí tratar de enamorarme de alguien más a quien yo creí perfecto resultas ser nuevamente tú!- insistía hablándome con brusquedad y yo seguía luchando por no comenzar a llorar también, sus palabras me herían…

-pero…. Yo te amo también…..- dije aquello notando que mi voz se quebrantaba.

-no importa! Me canse de escucharte quejarte por todo, me canse de tu odio e indiferencia….. Nada en tu vida te parece suficiente!... incluyéndome-finalizaba ella dándome la espalda para marcharse, pero nuevamente hable.

-¿es tarde para pedir perdón? ¿Y que me des una nueva oportunidad?- dije aquello con la cabeza baja, mirando el piso.

-yo nunca tuve una oportunidad Maki…. Nunca- termino por decir y se marchó, dejándome con un gran dolor inundándome por dentro… se acabó.

.

Caminaba entre la pequeña brisa de la lluvia, ¿a dónde? No lo sé, solo quería que nadie notara que lloraba, y aunque muchos me miraban curiosos por las vestimentas tan masculinas que llevaba puestas no me importo….

Me quede sentada en una banca de un parque cercano a Otonokizaka, aún bajo la lluvia, dejando que aquellas frías gotas de lluvia siguieran empapándome. Mi mente seguía sumergida en cientos de pensamientos, tantos que temía a que se desbordaran en cualquier momento.

Pronto sentí que la lluvia dejo de caer sobre mí, mire lentamente a mi lado y ahí estaba parada cubriéndome con su paraguas Eri, mirándome con preocupación.

-vas a resfriarte….- fue lo primero que me dijo percatándose de que estaba completamente empapada.

-pensé que tal vez la lluvia pudiera limpiar al ser tan despreciable que soy…-dije aquello con mirada triste a Eri y esta solo se acercó a mí y me abrazo….

Aquel abrazo causo que volviera a sollozar, me sentía completamente terrible…. No quería sentir más esto.

-vas a mojarte también…- dije aquello entre mis sollozos y ella solo me presiono un poco más a sí misma.

-está bien, no importa- se quedó ahí sin separarse en ningún momento de mi yo solo recargue mi rostro contra su hombro y seguí dejando que mis lágrimas salieran.

Cuando por fin pude calmarme me separe lentamente del abrazo de Eri, la lluvia se había disipado casi por completo.

-gracias Eri, ya no me siento tan miserable- le dije aquello dedicándole una débil sonrisa, sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

-no es nada, ahora ven conmigo, debes tener frio- me dijo tendiéndome su mano para que me levantara y así lo hice.

-no quiero llegar a tu casa y que tus padres me miren así- dije aquello con algo de pena.

-no te preocupes, solo están Arisa y mi hermano menor, Nozomi me dijo que también vendría así que…-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa un poco más cálida y solo suspire.

-bien, vayamos y….. Gracias- le agradecí su compañía en un mal momento para mí a Eri.

-Harasho!- finalizo ella y ambas comenzamos a caminar asía la casa de los Ayase.

.

Cuando llegamos Nozomi estaba parada en las escaleras que llevaban al complejo de apartamentos donde Eri vivía, esta al vernos nos dedicó una sonrisa.

-no tienes buena cara Maki-chan- fue lo primero que dijo Nozomi en broma…. Aunque no estaba de humor para eso.

-Nozomi, no la molestes ahora, no se siente bien- me defendió Eri tras darle una mirada seria a Nozomi y esta pareció comprenderlo de inmediato.

-está bien, no es nada- dije aquello tratando de que no se pusiera tensa la situación y que yo comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

Sin decir palabra más las tres entramos a casa de Eri donde nos encontramos a Arisa y aun pequeño rubio sentados en la sala mirando televisión.

-Onnechan! Llegaste tarde- decía Arisa mirando en dirección a nosotras y su mirada severa se disipo al vernos y una sonrisa nos dedicó.

-perdona Arisa, tuvimos un inconveniente, ¿podrías encender el baño? Maki necesita ducharse antes de que se refríe- dijo Eri saludando a sus hermanos para después llevarnos hasta su habitación.

Una muy sencilla y acogedora habitación se nos presentaban, justo cuando entramos Eri fue a buscar algo a su armario.

-Maki-chan… ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Nozomi con voz seria sentada justo a mi lado.

_-pero…. Yo te amo también…..- _

_-no importa! Me canse de escucharte quejarte por todo, me canse de tu odio e indiferencia….. Nada en tu vida te parece suficiente!... incluyéndome-_

_-¿es tarde para pedir perdón? ¿Y qué me des una nueva oportunidad?-_

_-yo nunca tuve una oportunidad Maki…. Nunca-_

Las palabras de Nico-chan resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no pude evitar agachar la mirada una vez más y apretar los puños intentando no llorar…. Ya no quería hacerlo.

-se acabó Nozomi, Nico-chan lo sabe y me odia- dije aquello ganándome la mirada de sorpresa de ambas.

-pero… se suponía que ella….. Ella sentía algo por ti!- me dijo aquello Eri con completa sorpresa en su voz.

-no fue su culpa, yo…. Lo arruine, mi estupidez causo todo desde un principio, siempre encerrada en mi propio mundo- dije aquello tratando de formar una sonrisa en mis labios pero…. No me fue posible.

-y ¿Mako se fue?- me pregunto Nozomi mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

-lo sé ahora Nozomi, aprendí la lección a un alto precio… solo sé que…. Mako no volverá- dije dejando escapar un suspiro de mis labios por enésima vez en la tarde.

-entonces ese fue el precio de la lección, aprende de el también Maki-chan- me dijo Nozomi dedicándome una sonrisa compasiva.

-es verdad, si esto causo que Nico no confiara en ti, es hora de comenzar otra vez y enseñarle que te importa de verdad- decía aquellas palabras Eri acercándose con una toalla azul en sus manos y entregándome.

-¿aun sabiendo que ella debe odiarme justo ahora por mentirle y tomar su primer beso?- dije aquello inconscientemente.

-solo tú puedes cumplir tu deseo Maki-chan, está en tus manos- me dijo Nozomi guiñándome un ojo.

Fue entonces cuando lo pensé por un momento….. Realmente ¿todo estaba perdido? ¿Y si insisto en lo que le dije a Nico-chan? No mentí cuando dije que me importaba, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, mucho menos al decirle que la amaba… no mentí…. Todo lo que hice por ella fue honesto.

-ustedes….. Tienen razón! Yo… no debo rendirme, tal vez ella se enoje más conmigo, no me quiera cerca y me evite, pero….. No me rendiré, no hasta que ella me diga que no me ama-dije aquello de una motivada manera y sintiendo como mis ánimos decaídos desaparecerían.

-esa es nuestra Maki-chan, así que ahora quita esa cara y vete a duchar que te enfermaras- me dedico Nozomi una sonrisa junto a esas palabras, me sentía mejor, pero…. Aún estaba preocupada.

Más animada tome una ducha en casa de Eri, el agua caliente logro tranquilizar mi corazón y a la vez tratar de acomodar mis ideas en mi cabeza, tenía que ser inteligente si quería lograr mi cometido, o por lo menos intentar enseñarle que no hacemos mal, que sus sentimientos no son malos y que los míos tampoco.

Antes de salir de la ducha y volver a entrar a la habitación de Eri me asegure de tocar la puerta, no quería encontrar a esas dos en un momento incomodo como la última vez en el consejo.

-¿tienen ropa puesta?- dije aquello en broma y solo escuche risas por parte de Nozomi al otro lado de la habitación.

Eri abrió la puerta con su rostro ruborizado por mi comentario y me cedió el paso con el ceño levemente fruncido ante las burlas de Nozomi.

-no estábamos haciendo nada, Arisa y el pequeño están aquí ¿recuerdas?- me contesto aquello Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Me senté justo al lado de Nozomi, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cómo es que habían terminado por salir juntas.

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron juntas?- les pregunte y Eri nuevamente pareció ruborizarse más.

-bueno un pequeño incidente donde encontré a Ericchi metiendo algo a mi casillero- me decía Nozomi con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Nozomi! No sigas es vergonzoso- se quejó Eri, sin embargo la mayor no pareció prestarle atención.

-al final descubrí que lo que metía a hurtadillas en mi casillero era una carta de amor, ¿lo imaginas? La presidenta del consejo estudiantil haciendo algo tan vergonzoso?- continuaba Nozomi molestando a Eri quien solo se ruborizaba mas a cada segundo.

-baya, ¿quién pensaría que la fría y dura Ayase Eri pudiera ser tan romántica y tímida?- deje salir aquel comentario sonriendo un poco.

-¿también vas a molestarme?-se quejó Eri conmigo y solo le dedique aquella sonrisa brabucona que tenía en este momento.

-lo siento, de cualquier manera debo volver a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados, además pueden pensar algo raro ya que me fui de casa siendo un chico y les dije que…. Bueno que me vería con alguien- dije aquello un poco desganada al final.

-¿supieron que eras un chico?- me pregunto Eri y yo solo suspire.

-sí, justo ese día donde les grite a todas, al llegar a casa ellos lo supieron, me vieron cambiar, sin embargo no reaccionaron de mala manera- aclare aquel punto a mis dos amigas que solo se miraron entre si un momento.

-tienes unos padres maravillosos Maki-chan- me dijo Nozomi con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decirles.

-maravillosos y extraños, en fin por ahora tengo que volver, gracias por todo, realmente me animaron y me hicieron sentir mejor- me despedí de ellas dispuesta a volver a casa, solo quería descansar de este horrible día.

.

Cuando llegue a casa tuve la grata suerte de que mis padres no estuvieran, solo me dejaron un recado avisándome que llegarían al día siguiente ya que tuvieron que quedarse en turno en el hospital, solo subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir.

.

Estaba en un obscuro lugar, era como si hubiera aparecido ahí de la nada, a pesar de todo no sentía temor, se sentía un aura completamente relajante en aquel lugar, miraba por doquier tratando de encontrar algo a mi alrededor pero….. Nada no había nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- mi voz hacía eco.

Una extraña presencia se sintió invadir aquel lugar sin fin, pero nuevamente no me causo temor, era como si conociera de qué se trataba.

-estas dentro de tu propia mente-

-¿Quién eres?-

-no soy nadie, no existo como tal, existo en las constelaciones-

-entonces ¿para qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-

-la razón del porque estás aquí es muy simple, soy el ser que te atormento con esta dura lección, soy aquel que te puso un camino difícil de recorrer-

-entonces tu eres el causante de mi sufrimiento todo este tiempo…-

-yo no te cause dolor, tu misma fuiste quien se hirió e hirió a otros en el transcurso de esta prueba, y sin embargo lograste aprender algo, por más mínimo que fuese-

Me quede en silencio un momento, aquella voz me hacía reflexionar un momento del porque había terminado así, y tenía razón… todo estuvo en mis manos todo este tiempo.

-no fue algo mínimo…. Yo logre cambiar mi perspectiva por completo… tan solo mírame! La yo de hace un mes atrás jamás hubiera abrazado a un chico, jamás hubiera confiado en uno, jamás hubiera entendido que los demás tienen los mismo sentimientos que yo puedo llegar a tener….. Jamás hubiera entendido que todos tenemos el mismo derecho de amar a quien sea-

-continua…-

-estuve cegada por malas experiencias durante tanto tiempo que me llevo a la amargura y al odio, pero, eso no fue culpa de nadie, solo mía, solo yo quien se encerró por completo, lo sé ahora… deje de mirar el piso, para ver al frente y no dejar que la mirada de los demás me hundiera, se acabó ¿verdad? El odio se fue justo cuando me di cuenta que siendo un chico o una chica me enamore de una persona maravillosa-

-estas en lo correcto Nishikino Maki una marca en tu pecho te hará saber que hiciste lo correcto-

-pero….. Entonces ¿Dónde quedo mi deseo?... no merezco que se cumpla ¿verdad?... debe ser muy tarde ya-

-tu deseo, es más un anhelo, por ello es tu responsabilidad, por otro lado creo que ya sufriste lo suficiente, aquella forma tuyo se quedara sellada, no volverá jamás, siéntete aliviada de maldecir a un hombre ahora sin temer al cambio, porque lo más importante fue cumplido ya….. Nishikino Maki… Mako se fue, y se llevó tu odio y resentimiento con él, ahora eres libre-

-…..soy….. Libre…..-

.

Lentamente abría mis ojos, al terminar de abrirlos por completo me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba en mi habitación sobre mi cama, toque mi cuerpo rápidamente, esa era yo, una chica cualquiera…

_-estas en lo correcto Nishikino Maki una marca en tu pecho te hará saber que hiciste lo correcto-_

Recordando aquello tire un poco de mi camisa mirando mi pecho, en ella había una ligera marca casi visible…. Parecía un círculo con una figura extraña en el centro… ese sueño…. Realmente fue el momento en que fui liberada de esta lección.

Ahora lo entendía, tenía algo que hacer el día de hoy, y eso era cumplir mi anhelo… tenía que convencer a Nico de que la amaba.

.

.

.

Llegue a la escuela con completa alegría, era para mis compañeras de clase verme de esa manera, y en cuanto llegaron Hanayo y Rin corrí enseguida a abrazarlas.

-¡¿Maki-chan?!- exclamo Hanayo ante mi repentino abrazo.

-Chicas se acabó! No volveré a ser un chico!- dije aquello aun abrazándolas.

-¿de verdad? Eso es grandioso Maki-chan!- esta vez se animaba Rin y correspondía a mi abrazo con total energía.

Me separe lentamente de ellas sonriéndoles con tal devoción que incluso yo me sorprendía.

-pasaron muchas cosas este fin de semana, y gracias a todo eso aprendí la lección- comente aquello.

-pero ¿Cómo estas tan segura que termino?- me pregunto Hanayo.

-es una larga historia, por ahora quiero pedirles un favor, quiero que vayan todas a la azotea después de clases, por nada del mundo hagan que Nico-chan se vaya hasta que yo llegue- dije aquello completamente decidida.

-muy bien Maki-chan cuenta con nosotras- termino por decirme Hanayo.

En ese momento había pensado en algo, cosa que tal vez no funcionaría pero… debía intentarlo al menos, así tenía que ser.

.

Un largo día de clases me llevo a cabo, en el que estuve nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo, después de todo nadie sabía de lo que estaba planeando hacer, pero así sería mejor.

Justo cuando el timbre de termino de clases sonó me sentí algo tensa, sin embargo no me retractaría debía arreglar las cosas.

Espere alrededor de diez minutos en el interior del salón, esperando el tiempo planeado para que las demás llegaran y se reunieran en la azotea y Hanayo y Rin me hicieran el favor que les había pedido.

Caminaba un poco lento subiendo aquellas escaleras que me llevarían a la azote, justo antes de llegar a la puerta escuche las voces de las demás ahí, seguro ya estarían todas, por lo que sin temor alguno hice aparición ahí donde me topé con la mirada de todas ellas ahí…

-vaya! Maki-chan vuelve a las andadas- hacia aquel comentario Kotori.

-sí, pero principalmente vine aquí para decirles algo muy importante- decía aquello caminando con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿tu también? – esta vez hablo Umi lo cual me causo curiosidad.

-¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?- pregunte al azar y por instinto mire a Nozomi quien me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-si, Nosotras tenemos algo importante que decirles a todas- esta vez hablo Eri con completa decisión en su rostro.

Cuando vi aquella avergonzada expresión en el rostro de Eri y aquella juguetona y a la vez preocupada expresión en Nozomi me hizo entenderlo.

-bien, entonces ustedes primero- dije aquello tratando de darles más valor a ambas para hacerlo, solo note como ambas dieron un gran respiro tras una mirada que se dedicaron al mismo tiempo.

-la verdad chicas, yo siento algo más que una amistad por Ericchi- dejo salir aquello Nozomi con una tímida pero alegre sonrisa causando sorpresa en la mayoría.

-y yo por Nozomi, por ello… comenzamos a salir- termino por decir Eri y las demás no parecían a atinar a decir algo todavía.

-¡los sueños si se hacen realidad!- exclamo enérgica Hanayo.

-¿Qué?- dijimos todas con curiosidad.

-si los fans supieran de esto se volverían locos, las aclamarían más que cualquier otra integrante- decía emocionada Hanayo causando miradas irónicas en todas nosotras.

-por eso mismo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto del grupo- afirmo Eri inmediatamente.

-es verdad, eso podría causarles problemas también- apoyaba Umi a ambas.

-por mi está bien- respondía Honoka con una gran sonrisa.

-yo creo que Eri-chan y Nozomi-chan se ven lindas juntas- afirmaba también Kotori con su típica sonrisa dándole alivio a la pareja.

-me alegro por ustedes- afirmo con voz no muy sonora Nico, quien estaba recargada contra una de las mallas de contención en el tejado, todas dirigimos nuestras miradas a ella quien parecía melancolía.

Este era el momento de decirlo….. Esta era la propia oportunidad que yo me creaba.

-yo tengo algo que decir también…. Así que…. Quiero que todas ustedes escuchen…- dije aquello comenzando a caminar en dirección a Nico-chan quien en cuanto se percató de que me aproximaba hasta ella bajo la mirada.

-animo Maki-chan- escuche aquel susurro de Nozomi, brevemente la mire y solo me guiño un ojo mientras su tranquilizadora sonrisa me daba valor.

-tuve un sueño el día de hoy, uno donde ese pequeño destino me decía que era liberada de aquel tormento al que todas conocieron como Mako, el no volverá nunca más, sin embargo, también me dijo que tenía un anhelo pendiente….. Algo que estaba en mis manos solamente- dije aquello quedando de pie completamente frente a Nico quien ni siquiera me miraba.

-ese anhelo, es la persona que tengo justo frente de mi….. ese anhelado amor que siento por ti Nico-chan, ese amor que se incrementó al darme cuenta de tantas cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado sufrir, tuve que pasar por acosos, culpas y destrozos…. Sin mencionar patadas en la entrepierna, todo para entenderlo… sea quien sea yo, me enamore de ti Nico-chan y eso ni el mismo destino lo cambiara…- dije aquello poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella tratando de quedar a su altura y mirándola directamente a la cara, estaba tan ruborizada posiblemente como yo.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan idiota y de molestar?- dejo escapar aquello Nico con voz infantil y quejumbrosa.

-solo faltan un millón de días, después de eso…. No volveré a molestarte Nico-chan…. Yo de verdad lo siento así que, ¿podrías darme una oportunidad?- dije aquello notando que rápidamente Nico se puso de pie, a la par yo hice lo mismo quedando frente a frente.

-….-

-por favor di algo- insistí…. Trataba de no perder la esperanza.

-lo siento Maki-chan….- fueron sus palabras, palabras que borraron la sonrisa de las demás por completo, me quede callada un momento mirándola aun ruborizada pero esta vez mirándome firme.

Levemente deje escapar un suspiro y mire a las demás….

-no funciono ¿eh?... está bien entonces Nico-chan, estoy bien con que me rechaces ahora, porque un no por respuesta no significa que mis sentimientos cambien, igual…. No importa que…. Seguiré amándote….- dije aquello manteniendo mi sonrisa en mi rostro, pero estaba segura que parecía triste.

-Nico-chan! Eso es cruel!- dijo Rin a Nico quien solo hizo un mohín.

-no soy cruel solo soy justa! A esta idiota le costara mucho para convencerme de estar con ella-dijo Nico, esas palabras….. Significan que…. ¿Me está dando una oportunidad? Levante la cabeza con completa sorpresa a Nico-chan y ella me dedicaba una sonrisa…. Una que me aseguraba una esperanza…

Mire a Nozomi y ella me dedico una sonrisa compasiva en ese preciso momento, una sonrisa que yo también le devolví dejando escapar un suspiro…

-esto es demasiado para mí! Ustedes! Haciendo de esto algo publico! Desvergonzadas!- escuchamos a Umi decir y salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Umi-chan!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Honoka y Kotori corriendo tras de Umi saliendo también de ahí.

-que inevitables son, vamos Rin-chan- decía aquello Hanayo saliendo junto a Rin de aquel lugar.

-me gusta el lado protector de Kayochin Nya- terminaba por decir Rin perdiéndose junto a Hanayo de nuestra vista.

Note como Eri y Nozomi se tomaron de la mano y se miraron la una a la otra dedicándose una sonrisa.

-¿quieres que vayamos por unos parfait?-pregunto Eri a Nozomi y esta solo le sonrió.

-por supuesto- fue su única respuesta y juntas caminaron hasta la salida.

Me sentía bien, pero a la vez me sentía un poco triste, Nico me había rechazado, sin embargo una oportunidad se presentaba repentinamente para mí, tal vez no soy la mala persona que siempre creí, tal vez, haya tenido que darle un giro de 180 grados a mi mundo para entenderlo.

Ya no había odio, ese odio se había ido con ese mágico beso, ese primer beso de ambas que nos dimos ese día de lluvia, ese que atesoraría por siempre junto a su recuerdo, el recuerdo de mi Nico-chan….

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, una cálida caricia sobre una de mis manos…. Mire en esa dirección y ahí estaba posada la mano de Nico-chan….. Esa pequeña y cálida mano que pronto se entrelazo con la mía causando que el rubor se apoderara de mi rostro.

-¿Nico-chan?- dije mirándola rápidamente y ella miraba asía enfrente con un rubor al igual que yo en sus mejillas.

-quita esta cara deprimida, todo estará bien Maki-chan- dijo sonriendo ampliamente sin mirarme aun y sujetando mi mano tiro de mi para comenzar a caminar, no sin antes dedicarme unas últimas palabras.

-comencemos otra vez Maki-chan-

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**asi que esperaban un final completamente feliz, seria una pena que alguien les diera un final abierto xD**

**bueno lectores mios muchisimas gracias y... hasta entonces. gracias~**


End file.
